New Life
by Candygal
Summary: Based around ‘Blame Booze and Melville’ and the main events that followed. The starting few chapters are set during ‘Fight Face’ season 6 but with alternate endings and following storyline. Major JavaJunkie. Full summary inside...
1. Sickening Denial

**_-New Life-_**

Based around 'Blame Booze and Melville' and the main events that followed. Set during 'Fight Face' season 6 but with alternate endings and following storyline.

_Renovations are still ongoing for Lorelai's house but she soon discovers that her pregnancy scare wasn't actually a fake alarm. And if that wasn't bad enough, she and Rory aren't on good terms yet and how does Lorelai tell her new fiancé Luke that they're bringing a new life into the world? But then again…it's a small town and small towns talk…_

_G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G_

**Author's notes:** This story does contain spoilers for the two episodes mentioned above, if there are any others I'll let you know if I'm aware. For those that are/ have read some of my other fics and are wondering why I've submitted this when there are chapters to update, I'll explain: I have not been abled computer access for about a month unfortunatly and now that I briefly have it back (I have a job now woo!) I am struggling to work out when exactly I'll be able to update all my previous fics. They will be updated asap thoguh so don't worry. In the meantime I had started this sone ince I became a Gilmore Fan recently and bought the entire show on dvd.

Having said that, this is my first ever Gilmore Girl fanfic and I've tried to make it as realistic as possible so please let me know what you think! I'm currently up to about chapter 11, so I'll update roughly once a week or fortnight. Please, your feedback is greatly needed and appriciated! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter One: Sickening Denial**

The intruding sound of her alarm clock alerted Lorelai that it was morning, which meant work, coffee and more coffee.

'Urgh!' she complained loudly and turned off the invasive noise before dragging herself out of bed. She then paused and frowned.

'Hm' she said to herself as she wrapped her arms around her stomach a bit, feeling weird and…seasick?

'Eh, need coffee. Now' she said and grabbed something to wear.

* * *

Lorelai pressed her face against the window of Luke's Diner and glared at those that were enjoying their pancakes and coffee. Luke noticed her and went outside to see what was going on.

'Ah, what are you doing?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Watching'

'How long have you been out here?' he questioned and pulled her away from the window as she replied.

'Ten minutes, an hour, three days…I can't tell' she groaned.

'You need coffee' Luke sighed.

'I do need coffee' Lorelai nodded. 'Coffee bad. Skipping breakfast, sick'

'You can't skip breakfast' he told her.

'Watch me' she stated and made her way back to her car. 'Need coffee' she fought her seasick feeling and went back over to Luke.

Luke noticed her slightly pale face and the way she seemed a bit dizzy. He wasn't going to be the one to give her already-upset-stomach coffee.

'I don't think-'

'Me either' she butted in and headed back to her car, getting in and then driving off to work.

* * *

Lorelai did her usual morning tasks and greeted guests for an hour at the Dragonfly Inn. Once the crowd died down a bit, she noticed a family was sitting in clear view of the main desk and they looked quite bored. She walked over to where Michel was flipping through a magazine and waited until he looked at her.

'What are you doing?' she snapped, not sure what came over her but she suddenly felt very mad at him. 'Those guests have been sitting there for two hours, and they're bored'

'So?' Michel asked, not sure why this should be any of his business.

'Why aren't you entertaining them?' Lorelai asked.

'It's not my job to entertain guests' Michel pointed out calmly. 'I answer the phone, check people in and sometimes even show them to their rooms when you make me…but I do not entertain guests'

'What is wrong with you?' Lorelai snapped again but then realized what she'd said and saw the shocked, slightly offended look on Michel's face.

'Sorry I… I'm just having a bad day, I didn't mean to yell at you' she sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'It's okay, carry on' Lorelai sighed again and went to find something for the bored guests to do.

* * *

Another hour went by and Lorelai knew something weird was going on with her but she knew exactly who to talk to: her best friend.

'Hey Sookie' she said as she entered the kitchen where Sookie was preparing pastries and peeling, slicing, cooking apples.

'Oh hey' Sookie smiled but hardly glanced up. 'Coffee's over there' she pointed to a counter behind her.

'Ah, no coffee for me' Lorelai said, but her own words weren't making sense to her. _She hadn't had coffee all day…?_

'Oh okay' Sookie nodded but hadn't really heard her.

Lorelai eyed the large bowl of apples on the counter and picked one up; they all looked so delicious.

'Ah!' Sookie snapped, making Lorelai jump. She took the apple off her and put it back in the bowl. 'They're for my famous apple and cinnamon pie'

'It's famous?' Lorelai asked, not sure if they had a famous apple and cinnamon pie at the Dragonfly Inn.

'It will be once they taste it' Sookie replied confidently and tossed some cooked, sliced apples into one of the many pastry bases. 'So Lorelai, what can I do for you?'

'Ah nothing, you're busy' Lorelai shrugged but noticed that Sookie had paused to stare at her. 'What?'

'It's 26 degrees outside'

'So?' Lorelai asked, unsure of the relevance to that statement.

'You're wearing a scarf and beanie' Sookie pointed out.

'Oh, yeah…guess I am' Lorelai realized she was wearing a pink and purple scarf, along with her least favourite dark blue beanie.

'Why…ah, never mind' Sookie smiled and shook her head before going back to what she'd been doing with the apples and cinnamon.

'I'll let you get back to work' Lorelai nodded and waited for Sookie to turn her back. Lorelai grabbed an apple on her way out.

'No, not too fast…it needs to be timed' Sookie snapped at one of her assistants, not noticing the missing Apple.

* * *

Lorelai wandered into Luke's Diner and sat at the counter. She placed her half-empty bottle of orange juice onto the counter and smiled at Luke.

'Hey, coffee?' he asked and was already getting a cup for her.

'Nope'

'No?' he frowned and wasn't sure if she was really Lorelai. 'It's 30 degrees outside' he then brought his attention to her weirder-than-usual clothing choices.

'So? And It's actually 26 degrees'' she replied.

'_So?_ You're wearing a scarf and…' Luke shook his head in confusion; he was so sure Lorelai Gilmore couldn't get any weirder. 'What is that?' he then noticed her juice. Luke had never seen Lorelai in the presence of something remotely healthy before, he was now very concerned about her.

'This is a bottle' Lorelai held it up for him to see. She also hid the fact that she had no idea what motivated her to by juice from Doose's market on her way to Luke's.

'Are you feeling okay?'

Lorelai shrugged and smiled. 'Got any blueberry, chocolate chipped muffins?'

'You didn't answer my question' he frowned but got her a muffin anyway.

'Thanks' Lorelai smiled again and leaned forward. 'Kiss'

Luke gave her a kiss and she left the diner. He sighed and went back to wiping down the counter.

* * *

The next day was both Lorelai and Sookie's day off so after breakfast and coffee at Luke's, Lorelai sat on her couch in front of the TV set and patted Paul Anka. She wasn't watching the TV at all; it was merely a form of distraction. Or at least it had been until now.

'I think I…' Lorelai placed a hand on her stomach weirdly and knew that drinking juice, eating apples and rejecting morning coffee could only really mean one thing for her. When these sort of things happened, there was only one person who she could really count on and who could really make her feel less stressed or scared about something…Rory.

'I should call her' she told Paul Anka, whom looked up at her.

'Don't look at me like that, I know Rory and I aren't talking but…I need Rory' Lorelai picked up the phone and stared at it. 'She doesn't hate me' she tried to tell herself but was a bit unsure. 'What?' she asked again as Paul Anka continued to look at her.

'Oh!' Lorelai jumped as the phone started ringing and she answered it instantly.

'Oh ah, hey Sookie' Lorelai breathed in relief. Although her heart sank a little since she'd been hoping it was Rory. 'Yeah, I'm bored too…I'll be right here' Lorelai switched off the TV and shook her head disapprovingly at Paul Anka before grabbing a coat.

* * *

'So then Jackson asked what type of tomatoes he wanted and…' Sookie had been pacing around her living room with Martha for almost twenty minutes now but it wasn't until Martha calmed down that she noticed how Lorelai seemed very distracted. 'You okay?'

'Hm?' Lorelai looked up. 'Oh yeah, I'm fine'

'You don't look fine' her best friend told her in concern but then a noise went off in the kitchen and Jackson's grunting could be heard, as he tried to lift a very large box of tomatoes onto the counter.

'Can you hold Martha?' Sookie asked and passed the little girl to the un-expecting Lorelai before rushing off into the kitchen in excitement.

Lorelai held Martha and just watched her as she lay there sleepishly in her arms. She had been doing very well at avoiding any real thoughts on the matter of her possible (but very likely) situation. Lorelai nursed the small child in her arms and bit her lip. The emotions, fears and thoughts all come flooding to her at once.

'Oh you have got to taste these…' Sookie came back with a sliced tomato but put it aside the moment she saw Lorelai holding Martha and crying. Jackson heard Lorelai's crying also and came into the room, concerned.

Sookie took Martha from Lorelai and passed her to Jackson, which made her cry out loudly from being woken so suddenly.

'Come on little girl' Jackson said and went upstairs with her.

'Lorelai?' Sookie sat beside her friend and put an arm around her.

'Sookie' Lorelai sniffed and tried to regain herself. 'I…I think I'm pregnant' she cried and learned to Sookie.

'Oh honey' Sookie hugged her. 'Why is that so terrible?'

'It's bad timing' Lorelai said but was regaining herself a little and moved away to blow her nose. 'Luke and I have just gotten engaged, Rory and I aren't speaking…and I'd only just gotten rid of Rory…I, I mean it's just that I had a baby when I was still a kid and now this is my first time to be an adult, without…'

'Okay, Shh' Sookie said. 'We'll work through this okay? I mean Luke is a really nice guy'

'I know' Lorelai sniffed and took a deep breath. 'I don't even know for sure, it's just the juice, no coffee…seasickness, the apple-'

'What apple?' Sookie asked but then put it together. 'I knew it!' she said. 'Ha!' she pointed at Lorelai but then realized that now wasn't the time. 'If you are…you know? How far along do you think…?'

'Three weeks?' Lorelai shrugged. 'I don't know, but it would have been after Luke and I went to that magazine thing…the limo, yeah'

'Did you tell Luke? That you might be…?'

'No' Lorelai shook her head. 'I don't know for sure'

'Well he is a good guy Lorelai, I'm sure he'll understand' Sookie shrugged.

'Not until I know for sure'

'Then know for sure, get a test or something' Sookie told her and gave her a firm look.

'Yeah' Lorelai finally gave in. 'Maybe it's not true'

'Maybe' Sookie shrugged and then rolled her eyes as Martha started crying loudly again and then Davey joined in. 'I'll be right back!'

* * *

Paul Anka barked at the TV as a dark man appeared on the screen. Lorelai sighed and changed it to a cooking channel and then stared back down at her pregnancy test.

'Negative' she breathed in utmost relief. Lorelai placed it back into the wrapping and tossed it to the side. She smiled and pat Paul Anka's head before realizing a good movie was on.

'Casablanca!' she said, now in a very stress-free and calm mood. She also had a brief memory of when she watched this particular movie with Luke.

Lorelai got comfortable on the couch again and settled to watch the movie.

* * *

Lorelai lifted her head and realized she'd slept through the end of the movie, which was something she never did.

'Urgh!' she complained but then went quiet as Paul Anka was fast asleep beside her. She sighed and turned the TV off before getting up to start clearing away the leftovers of her snacks and the test.

'Good riddance' she said and was about to drop the pregnancy test into the bin with the rest of the trash when a sudden wave of cold went through her. She looked at the test and realized she mustn't have left it long enough before because now…it was _positive_.

Lorelai dumped the trash and placed two hands over her stomach, a look of shocked realization spread across her face.

'Oh my god' she gasped. 'I'm pregnant'**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: Well? How was it? I did my best to make sure it was realistic (or at least simular to how they would have done it on the show) and that I kept to character. But I'm only the author. What do you think??**


	2. Breakdown, Meltdown

**Author's notes:** Thank-you so much to all my reviewers! _Chloe2007, Jeremy Shane, Lizzy-Lou-who, rollsdownhill, pjt-gg, LukeLorelai4life and GilmoreGirl235!!_ I'm really glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, and here's an answer to some questions and comments:

-I agree with _rollsdownhill,_ the scenes are a bit too short. The reason for this was simply because I'm used to writing very long chapters in my stories so yeah. I am unsure why but I wanted to have the chapters of this story a bit shorter. Although, the short chapters were actually only in chapter one and after that things were longer. But I have and still am going through the entire fic and checking everything is lengthly, even if it makes it a bit bigger. I used to get people saying my fics were a bit too long but meh, I guess you guys prefer an extra page instead of too short scenes :P So thanks a lot _rollsdownhill_ cuz it was a major help!

-As for _LukeandLorelai2life_'s interest towards seeing Luke's reaction, I'm sorry but that doens't really take place until the 3rd chapter...but this chapter leads up to it so yeah. I want to deal with the Lorelai/Rory issue before the Luke/news issue :P. I just felt that Lorelai would want Rory to know before uke, and her suport system isn't very high at the moment.

-Also, _Gilmoregirl235, _Yes...I can going to continue this fic for many more chapters!

Sorry for the ramblings lol, my reviewers are important to me so I felt you all deserve a thanks and to get a response to your questions/main comments. Also, I hope my updating isn't too soon. Past reviewers for fics have stated that I update too soon, like every few days. If this is an issue for you for whatever reason, please let me know and I will make it once a week instead of every few days.

Now, on with the story! There are some spoilers for 'Fight Face' and a few past that, the stuff involving Rory's arrest and yeah.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Breakdown, Meltdown**

Lorelai groaned and rolled over the next morning as she heard a sound that was much louder than her dreaded alarm clock. She covered a pillow over her head but it noise still wouldn't go away.

'Urgh!' she snapped and got up, seeing it was almost six in the morning. She went over to her bedroom window and glanced outside to see a large garbage truck parked out the font…and Kirk walking towards it with her trash.

'Oh no' she gasped. 'No no, no, no, no!' she grabbed a coat and raced downstairs. Lorelai ran across the lawn and blocked Kirk's way.

'Hey Kirk' she smiled but wasn't very happy to see that he had her trash in one hand, in which he'd clearly stolen from her house. How he got in was another story, but Lorelai knew her positive pregnancy test was in that trash bag…and she had to get it back.

'Hi, I'm Kirk. And I now have the best garbage service in Stars Hollow' he said in his business tone.

'What's it called?' Lorelai asked curiously while her mind was racing with ideas involving getting her trash back and also possible ways to kill him.

'Kirk's garbage service' Kirk replied and tried to get past her but she blocked his path again. 'Surely you don't want this? It is trash after all and you put it in your trash-'

'Kirk, I'm not done with it' she told him quickly.

'It's full' he stated, holding it up but then had to wrestled with it since Lorelai had grabbed it. 'Let go!' he said in annoyance.

'It's my trash!' Lorelai said back and refused to let it go. If just one person in Stars Hollow found out that she was pregnant, it would be all over town by noon. Unless that person was Miss Patty or Babette…then it would be out in a matter of minutes.

'Kirk, please' she said again and he let it go.

'Why? Are you hiding something?' he asked as he grabbed it again and yanked it open. 'Ha!' he yelled and pulled out a banana peel. 'Oh' he frowned and grabbed for something else, which was unfortunate for Lorelai. 'Oh my god' he stared at the box. 'You're pregnant?'

Lorelai closed her eyes and counted to ten before grabbing the box off him and closely whispering into his ear.

'If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE…'

'You'll grab a chainsaw and cut my heart out from my chest before feeding it to the wolves?' he yelped.

'Ew…ah, yes!' Lorelai decided that was a good enough threat, even though the thought of it made her nauseous.

'I'll come another day' Kirk nodded and gave her trash back before hurriedly leaving in his truck.

Lorelai breathed in relief and headed back to the house, only to bump right into Tom the contractor.

'Hey, sorry to come so early, but I think we…' Tom then saw the pregnancy test box in her hand. 'Oh, congratulations?' he shrugged, unsure.

Lorelai stuffed the box back into her trash bag in annoyance. 'Please Tom, don't tell anyone' she pleaded.

'I didn't see anything, heard nothing' he nodded with a shrug and then pointed to the side of the house. 'Now, about this particular section of the foundation…'

* * *

Lorelai sat in the driver's seat of her car and just stared at the steering wheel in dread. It was Friday night and that meant dinner with her parents. She and Rory weren't talking but Rory was going to be there. Lorelai wasn't sure why she decided to come tonight and it was very last minute. But she just needed to see Rory, even if she wasn't going to talk to her. Whenever something big happened in her life, she could always count on Rory to be there for her but now Lorelai was feeling lonely and very lost without her. Not that she was going to make nice anytime soon.

Lorelai took a deep breath and got out of her car. She stood in front of the door but then jumped as it opened before she could even knock or ring the bell.

'May I take your coat ma'am?' the nervous maid asked.

'How did you…? Sure' Lorelai handed over her coat and stepped inside. 'Mum? I'm here!' she called out.

'Well hello Lorelai, what a surprise' Emily said but wasn't upset to see her, she'd thought Lorelai was never going to see or speak to her ever again. 'May I asked what inspired you to want-' she was then shocked to the fact that Lorelai instantly cut her off.

'No mum, please…just enjoy my company' Lorelai sighed and followed Emily into the living room.

'Martini?' Emily offered, attempting to be rather civil.

Lorelai sat down and avoided looking at her father and Rory, whom were deep in discussion about some book they'd read recently.

'Ah no…no drinks for me' Lorelai sighed.

'Oh' Emily raised an eyebrow. 'Okay' she sighed and sat down, feeling a bit awkward now. Usually she and Lorelai were able to be a bit comfortable by her getting drinks but since Lorelai didn't want one, Emily wasn't sure what to do until a proper conversation started up.

Rory and Richard finally looked up to see Lorelai there, but Rory instantly looked away guiltily.

The four of them all sat in silence for several more minutes until the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.

'Right on time' Emily commented, trying to decrease the silence between everyone.

'Indeed' Richard nodded. But Lorelai and Rory remained quiet.

--

Lorelai sat down and saw her dinner plate, pulling a face.

'Something wrong?' Emily asked, noticing Lorelai's weird reaction to the very fresh and nicely cooked fish.

'Fish, urgh' Lorelai frowned again, felling very sick at the sight of it.

'You like fish' Emily said, confused.

'Urgh' Lorelai said again.

'Okay fine, how about some chicken then?' Emily rolled her eyes and summoned the maid.

'Chicken, urgh' Lorelai pulled an even more grossed out expression.

'Oh Lorelai, honestly' Emily sighed, rolling her eyes at her daughter.

'Take it away' Lorelai pleaded with the maid and she did.

'Well what are you going to eat?' Richard asked, a bit confused at Lorelai's strange rejection towards food that she'd happily eaten all her life.

'Mm' Lorelai eyed the new fruit bowl in the center of the table, which made Rory glance up in concern.

'I don't believe this' Emily stated. 'That is not dinner'

'Is for me' Lorelai took the entire bunch of grapes and started eating away.

'I didn't know you liked fruit' Richard frowned, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Lorelai eat anything resembling a fruit.

Rory placed her fork down and watched her mother in concern, she knew only one thing that could make Lorelai Gilmore eat and enjoy fruit in such a way. Plus it was only several weeks ago that Lorelai had told her she might be pregnant…but wasn't that just a false alarm?

Lorelai ate another grape but then noticed the look Rory was giving her.

'Um, how…how are things?' she asked Rory, since Lorelai knew Rory was sensing something but it was also that she needed her daughter so much. The best way to start would be to stop ignoring her.

'Fine' Rory replied, but still wasn't in a very forgiving mood. Plus she was shocked her mother was suddenly talking to her. Although as Rory looked closer she realized the expression hidden in her mother's eyes. Lorelai was lost, confused and in a desperate need of a friend.

'Things are fine' she tried again.

'Good' Lorelai nodded and turned to her father. 'How's work dad?'

'Work is going very well Lorelai' Richard nodded and smiled.

Emily felt relieved but noticed that Lorelai still hadn't spoken to her so maybe…

'Mum? Is everything fine with you?'

'Yes Lorelai, everything is very well with me' Emily smiled at her. 'Are you okay? You seem strangely pale'

Lorelai shrugged and picked up another grape. 'Don't worry about me' she replied but then stood up rather clumsily. 'Excuse me' she said hastily and left the room. The moment she was clear from sight, Lorelai raced upstairs and found the bathroom.

'Excuse me too' Rory told her grandparents and went after her mother.

'Well, this evening is very…odd' Emily said to Richard.

'Yes, very odd indeed' Richard nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

--

'Mum? Are you okay?' Rory asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

'I'm fine' Lorelai said and opened the door, looking the same as she did two minutes ago. 'Say goodbye to your grandparents for me, I have to go' she told Rory and searched for her coat.

'Mum-'

'Bye!' Lorelai waved and left. She got into her jeep and drove off towards Stars Hollow again, trying to fight her seasick feeling. But after another five minutes, Lorelai had to pull over and get out, as her stomach was too queasy.

* * *

The next few days went by without any drama or clues for Lorelai, which motivated her to get another test, in hope that maybe it was just some weird thing that was misinforming her. Lorelai didn't hate the idea of having another child, nor that it was with Luke…but it just didn't feel like the right time to. That she was so unprepared for this. Plus her engagement with Luke is still young and who knows if it will survive such a dramatic change to their lives, to everything.

Lorelai sat on her couch and stared at the second test…the test that also read _positive_. She wiped another tear from her face and reached for the phone. After everything that had happened, she still could not deny that she really needed Rory right now.

'Hello? Gilmore Residence'

'Ah' Lorelai sniffed and cleared her throat. 'I need to speak with a Rory Gilmore'

'May I ask who's calling?' the maid requested.

'Her mother' Lorelai replied and tried to keep it together while the maid went to get Rory from the pool house.

'Hello?' Rory answered a few minutes later and Lorelai almost lost it completely at her daughter's voice. 'Mum?'

'Rory' Lorelai sniffed and wiped away another tear. 'I know we're not…we're not talking and I do not at all support your decision to drop out of Yale…but I…I need you hon' she sniffed and her voice started to break.

'What happened? Are you alright?' Rory asked in concern once she heard the way her mother was talking and that she was obviously crying.

'Can you come over?' Lorelai asked. 'I need to see you Rory. I wasn't going to call but I need you, I always need you'

'Sure, I'll be right there' Rory nodded and hung up. She knew that it must be very huge if it made Lorelai put their argument aside to call like this...

* * *

'Mum?' Rory called out the moment she opened the front door.

'H-here' Lorelai sniffed and wrapped her arms around her knees but was still staring at the positive pregnancy test.

'Mum, what-' Rory found her and then saw the test. 'Oh my god, are you...? You're pregnant?'

'I'm sorry Rory' Lorelai cried, wishing she hadn't been fighting with her daughter because it was their rough times in which she realized how much she needed her.

'No, shhh' Rory sat beside her mother and hugged her tightly. 'I'm sorry, what I did was stupid. I'm so sorry' she continued to hug her.

Both girls just sat there for a while until Lorelai was able to regain herself a bit.

'Does Luke know? I mean...it is Luke, isn't it?'

Lorelai nodded. 'But he doesn't know'

'Well, how far along are you?'

'A month, I don't know' Lorelai shrugged. 'This is my second test. Kirk knows, Tom knows...but they said they won't tell...or Kirk gets a chainsaw, heart, wolves...'

'Shhh' Rory said again. 'It's okay mum, everything's gonna to be okay' she bit her lip and knew how messed up her mother was right now. And if Luke didn't know then it was a very high possibility that all Lorelai had at this point was her daughter. Rory felt very protective and responsible of her mother right now.

'It's going to be okay mum, because I'm going to go back to Yale' she said, doing it for Lorelai's sake but also because she now felt that her recent problems were nothing compared to what her mother must be going through right now.

'You are?' Lorelai wiped her face and looked at Rory in relief. 'When?'

'As soon as I can, okay?' Rory kissed her forehead. 'And we're gonna to get through this. I'm going to be around more to help out, we're going to figure out how to tell Luke…mum, I'm here now' Rory said.

'Rory' Lorelai sniffed again but she was less sad now. 'I love you hon' she hugged her.

'I love you too mum, but you know what we have to do, don't you?'

'What?' Lorelai asked, trying to act clueless but was feeling a sense of dread.

'You have to tell Luke, he has the right to know' Rory said firmly. 'He needs to know'

* * *

**_Author's notes:_ Are the scenes better now? :P I hope this was what could really solve that kind of arguement between Rory and Lorelai cuz this was the only thing I could really see fixing their fight since Rory cares so much for her mother and knows she needs her. Anyways, please let me know what you all think of this chapter, the characterisation, scenes...anything!! Next chapter, Luke finds out...for sure! So yeah...Please review!! They make my day and help with the fic! I'm also happy to answer any questions etc you may have. And one more note: this pregnancy will not be rushed and the baby won't be born in a chapter or two...there is so much that can happen in nine months, why skip it all? Please review! :)**


	3. Confessions, sort of

**Author's notes: **Thankyou so, so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! Thanks _chloe2007, LukeandLorelai4life, Jeremy Shane _and_ But I'm a Gilmore 8x8_!! Your reviews motivated me to work on more and they put a big smile on my face!

A special thanks _to Javajunki4evar_ for your review! Rory and Lorelai's bond is strong enough for them to be able to get over their fight, so I played on that because Lorelai really does need Rory right now. She's all she's got. And Kirk is indeed a very useful character, he will continue to do random, strange things. Another special thanks to _rollsdownhill_ your previous review was very helpful and this one is too. It also made me very relieved that the scenes are better :). I'm currently writing about chapter 14 and at that point the chapters are a lot longer than they are right now, making it more paced and much more realistic/enjoyable.

And for all those that are waiting for it: YES! Luke finds out in this chapter! I hope I don't dissapoint anyone cuz I know you've all been waiting, but I tried to imagine how Luke would really react to such a situation (remember, at this point he doens't know about April) so yeah...I wrote it how I think he would, let me know whatcha think. I don't think there are many significant spoilers in this chapter...**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three: Confessions, sort of**

Luke glanced around the diner and sighed. He wasn't having the best day but it was certainly better than the last. He'd been trying to call Lorelai for a few days now but got nothing. She wasn't home, she hadn't been coming in for coffee or food for at least a week…he was worried.

Luke checked a few things and realized he needed some supplies. It was past six so he also knew Doose's market would be open at this time of day.

'Luke!' he heard Miss Patty's voice calling out to him and she had a huge grin across her face. 'Oh congratulations!' she gave him a hug but then walked off.

'For what?' he frowned, utterly lost.

On his way to the store, he ran through his mind everything he had done recently that could earn "congratulations". He figured it must be about the engagement, even though everyone had already given his or her thoughts on the matter, including Miss Patty.

'Sixteen dollars fifty' Taylor told Luke and he handed over the money.

--

As Luke left the store with a paper bag, he ran into Tom.

'Oh, so good I found you' Tom pointed out. 'I was talking with Lorelai-'

'Is she okay?' Luke butted in. 'I haven't heard from her in weeks'

'She's your fiancée' Tom replied but then got out a blueprint of the renovations that were being done on Lorelai's house. 'Okay, now are you sure that there are no more renovations you'd like to make? Like um, maybe an extra room? Or something?' Tom asked.

'Why would we need an extra room?' Luke asked but considered it. 'I'll have to talk to Lorelai, have you seen her?'

'I see her' Tom said, looking behind Luke.

'What?'

'I see her' Tom said louder and pointed.

Luke spun around and saw Lorelai entering his diner across the street.

--

'Lorelai!' Luke called out and rushed up to her, startling her.

'Oh hey' she smiled, giving him a kiss.

'Where were you? I've been trying to call…'

'Yeah, busy, Busy, busy' she chirped. 'I ah, have errands to run…just came to grab some muffins'

'The blueberry, chocolate chip ones?' Luke raised an eyebrow as she eyed them again.

'Oh, you're so wonderful' she smiled at him with a hint of tease. 'Sorry that you couldn't reach me, and I can't stay long…but we'll talk later when you're fixing up the renovations thing'

'Yeah, about that…Tom wanted to know if we want an extra room or something' Luke said. 'Weird, why would we need an extra room?'

Lorelai grabbed the muffin quickly and gave him a kiss before dashing out the door without even answering him.

Luke frowned but then poured some coffee for Kirk.

'Hey Kirk' he sighed since Kirk was staring at him. 'I know you-'

'Argh!' Kirk squealed suddenly and fled from the diner, running down the streets screaming.

'-Don't drink coffee' Luke finished and was very confused now. What was up with everyone today?

* * *

Lorelai wandered down the streets of Stars Hollow and finished her muffin. She paused and glanced into a shop window that was selling clothes.

'Shoes!' she grinned and was about to go in when she spotted several racks of baby clothes near the back. 'Or not' she sighed and just stared at the cute little outfits for a few more minutes before she turned back towards the street where she saw Rory approaching her.

'Hey' Rory said.

'Hey right back at ya' Lorelai smiled and gave her a hug.

'So? When are you going to tell him?' Rory asked as they walked down the streets and towards the Gazebo where they'd planned their meeting, to discuss the issue of telling Luke.

'Maybe I could not tell him?' Lorelai offered hopefully. 'He doesn't have to know…does he?'

'I think he's going to notice' Rory said, referring to the fact that Lorelai's pregnancy was going to show sooner or later.

'I know' Lorelai complained and sat down. 'I just…maybe it's too soon?'

'The longer you leave it the worst he's going to feel later that you didn't tell him. Think of how Luke is going to feel about this' Rory encouraged and felt really good to be talking to her mother/best friend again.

'I don't know how he's going to feel. I mean Luke doesn't exactly strike as the family guy, what if he leaves me?' Lorelai said fearfully.

'Mum, this is Luke we're talking about. He's been in love with you for what…ten years? He's going to marry you!'

'Babies change everything' Lorelai said, still being stubborn but she knew Rory was right.

'Maybe I could tell him?' Rory suggested.

'No, it has to come from me' Lorelai sighed. 'Okay fine, this afternoon we'll stop by the house where he and Tom are working out the final arrangements for the renovation. We'll tell him how everything's okay with us, and work our way from there' Lorelai gave in. 'Or we could just write him a letter, maybe send it to him by pigeon…'

'Mum' Rory rolled her eyes.

* * *

'Why do we need another room?' Luke asked again, now getting annoyed by Tom's cryptic questions. He heard a car pull up behind him and turned to see Lorelai and Rory getting out of the jeep.

'Rory! Hey' he smiled and gave her a brief hug, but then faced Lorelai. 'We are talking to her, aren't we?'

'Yes' Lorelai said and laughed a little.

'Good' Luke nodded and gave Lorelai a quick kiss. 'You okay?'

Lorelai shrugged and changed the topic. 'Rory and I are okay now. She's going back to Yale so we don't have to kidnap her and tie her up after all'

'What?' Rory asked in shock, staring at Lorelai.

'Hey, don't look at me…Luke's idea'

'I'm glad everything's okay' Luke smiled. 'And did you say anything to Tom about another room? He's been acting weird and asking if we're sure we don't need one'

'Ah…' Lorelai then just shrugged, ignoring Rory's encouraging glances.

'He's saids that the foundation is strong and he'll give it to us for half price' Luke started rambling on in annoyance, which made Lorelai smile.

'Plus it can be upstairs because there is still room for that and-'

'Luke, I'm pregnant' Lorelai blurted out.

'What?' Luke was stunned. He stared at Lorelai and realized she wasn't joking, not even the slightest.

The workers behind them started to cheer, but Tom ordered them to hold off on further construction for a moment to give them space, so the workers went to get some coffee.

'I…you…what?' Luke was just shocked. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

'Luke, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby' Lorelai said again and Rory backed away a little, giving them space also, plus her phone was ringing.

'If you need time to process, I-I understand' Lorelai added since Luke looked weak in the knees.

Luke just nodded and left, getting into his truck and driving off in shock.

'Where's he going?' Rory returned to her mother's side.

'Processing, he hates me' Lorelai sniffed.

'No, no I'm sure he just needs to let it sink in mum!' Rory put an arm around her. 'He'll be back, he loves you'

* * *

By noon the next day, the news had spread across the town of Stars Hollow like a wild fire. Congratulations were everywhere. From Babette and Taylor to the mailman, everyone had heard the news and was thrilled to congratulate Lorelai and Luke as many times as they possibly could. Lorelai had gone to see Sookie and found that she was in a bad mood with her for not telling her sooner, but after an hour of talking about it…Sookie finally forgave Lorelai and started squealing in joy.

Lorelai hadn't seen or spoken to Luke all day and it made her very nervous. She had been so sure that with this pregnancy…things would be different, that she wouldn't have to be alone in it this time around.

--

Lorelai got out of her car and walked up towards her house later that afternoon. She spotted Tom and Luke leaning over something on a table so Lorelai crept up to them while they had their backs to her.

'Right near the main bedroom' Luke was saying. 'And can you make the new room the same size as Rory's room? I think that it's big enough and I don't want Rory thinking she's any less important'

'Sure, no problem' Tom nodded. 'Anything else?'

'It's perfect' Lorelai sniffed and Luke turned to look at her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

'We're having a kid' Luke smiled.

'That's the rumor' Lorelai joked and snuggled close to him. 'And you're okay with it?'

Luke gave her a "couldn't be happier" kind of smile before moving in to kiss her.

'Right ah, I'll leave you to it' Tom nodded and walked away.

'I love you Luke Danes' Lorelai smiled tearfully and laughed a little now that the stress and concerns had lifted off her shoulders.

'I love you Lorelai Gilmore' he reflected her words, saying it the same way she had.

'Oh, oh!' Lorelai then got excited. 'We can paint the room pink!'

'We're not painting the room pink' Luke sighed and raised an eyebrow. 'What if it's a boy?'

'Some boys like pink' Lorelai shrugged and kissed him again. 'Maybe he'll be a softie like you'

'I am not a softie' Luke replied, slightly annoyed. 'And I hate pink'

'What if I painted our room pink?'

'I'll sleep on the couch' he lied, not wanting to encourage the painting of pink in any shape or form, unless the baby really was a girl. 'You gonna get that?'

'Oh' Lorelai noticed her phone was ringing. 'Hello?' she asked but instantly regretted not checking to see who was calling once her mother's annoyed tone reached her ears.

'What did you do?' Emily asked loudly. 'Rory's back at Yale!'

'So I see' Lorelai nodded, keeping her tone sarcastic as usual. 'You only just found out?'

'Yes I only just found out! What did you do?!' Emily yelled.

'Woah, mum. Calm down. We just had a talk and she decided to go back to Yale' Lorelai shrugged. No way was she about to tell her mother that she was pregnant…at least, not yet.

'What did you say to her? Lorelai, I demand answers!' Emily said firmly.

'Mum, I'll talk to you later okay?' she said and hung up.

'I guess your parents don't know?' Luke asked.

'Not exactly' Lorelai sighed and saw Rory coming over. 'Hey you'

'Hey' Rory replied. 'And hey Luke'

'Hi Rory' he nodded.

'Did you get a call from grandma?' Rory asked Lorelai. 'She found out I'm back at Yale and wants to know why, but I didn't tell her. You are going to tell her on Friday, aren't you?'

'Tell my mother that I'm pregnant? I don't even think she knows I'm engaged!' Lorelai started to panic. 'Luke's coming' she then decided and turned to him.

'What? No way' he said, panic now hitting him because he knew Lorelai was going to talk him into it…she always did.

'Someone will tell them eventually and I think it'll be best if it comes from you guys' Rory pointed out.

Lorelai let out a growl of complaint and then took a deep breath. 'Yeah, we'll be facing the unholy Gilmore's with news that I'm sure they're not going to jump with joy to'

'How did they react when you told them that you were pregnant with Rory?' Luke wondered.

'They tried to force me to marry her father' Lorelai replied honestly.

'But we're engaged' Luke reminded her. 'Maybe things won't be so bad?'

'Ah hello? We're talking about my parents' Lorelai pulled a face. 'Concerning their only daughter: all is not well on Planet Gilmore' she sighed.

'Friday night it is' she finally gave in and leaned close to Luke, fearful of what her parents were going to say to this. And it's no secret that they do not approve of Luke in any way...

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yeah, I make you wait for Luke to find out and now they've got to tell Lorelai's parents, but not to worry...it's next chapter. So please tell me what you think so far, any comments/suggestions/questions. If I know what you all thought of while reading this etc then it helps me work on future chapters a little more to your liking or to make sure everything is at it's best before I submit it. So please, your reviews not only make me very, very happy...but it really helps too! So please review :)


	4. Unholy Gilmores'

**Author's notes: **First of all I would like to give a massive thanks to my friend _GGRox07_! She has helped me with the touch-ups and making sure everything is to character. She helped me make this chapter much better by offering advice!! Thank-you also, for your reviews: _Like2CUhappy24-7, chole2007, Kat321 _and _jeremy Shane_! And a big thanks to _Javajunkie4evar_ for your review, it was motivating and helpful. It made me very, very happy too :)

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Unholy Gilmore's**

You could truly slice the air with a knife; the atmosphere outside the front door of the Gilmore Mansion was cold and tense. Luke was still fiddling with his tie while the girls in front of him just stood there in silence. Rory wasn't as nervous as the other two, but the same dreadful thoughts were going though her mind. Lorelai wasn't doing much constructive thinking; she was just standing there…frozen with fear, anticipation and horrific scenarios.

'Are we ever going to ring the bell?' Luke finally spoke up after another ten minutes of standing there.

'One more minute' Lorelai replied instantly but Rory reached out and rung the bell.

'Traitor' Lorelai hissed at her but grabbed Luke's arm tightly as the door opened.

'Hello, come in' Emily said, hardly giving them a glance.

'Since when do you open the door?' Lorelai asked.

'Since the maid decided it wasn't one of her duties in which she is being paid for' Emily frowned and took their coats, only then did she notice Luke. 'Oh, I didn't know you were joining us tonight'

'Ah yeah, it was sort of last min-' he started to say but Emily spoke over him and turned to Lorelai.

'Why didn't you call to tell me you were bringing him?'

'He has a name, mum' Lorelai told her but did not let Luke go.

'Very well, come in' Emily rolled her eyes and led the way to the living room. 'Can I get anyone a drink?'

'Soda please' Rory said right away and sat down.

'Beer' Luke added, feeling he really needed it.

'Lorelai, martini?' Emily offered, unsure

'No thanks' Lorelai sighed; really wishing she could have one right now…or five.

'And since when do you stop drinking martinis?' Emily asked, bringing the drinks to Rory and Luke.

'Since I…ah' Lorelai then just shrugged, feeling nervous all over again. 'Where's dad?'

'He's coming' Emily turned to the staircase. 'RICHARD!'

'Yikes' Lorelai gasped at the volume of her mother's voice.

'So, how are things?' Emily sat down in her usual armchair while Richard made his way downstairs, readjusting his bow tie along the way.

'Fine' Luke nodded since he felt the question had been directed towards him. 'Really good, actually'

'Hello girls' Richard smiled and got himself a scotch. 'Oh, I didn't realize that he was joining us'

'His name is Luke' Lorelai pointed out again.

'And why weren't we informed?' Richard asked his wife.

'Apparently Lorelai felt that it was perfectly okay to just show up' Emily said, clearly not thrilled with Luke's presence.

'Mum' Lorelai frowned before glancing away in annoyance.

Richard sat beside Rory and watched Luke in interest. He also noticed the way Lorelai seemed to be glued to his side. 'Everything is well, I presume?'

'Yes' Luke nodded and took another sip of his beer. Richard and Emily were looking very suspicious and slightly annoyed, which made the group before them even more nervous.

'So why did you bring him here tonight, unannounced?' Emily asked Lorelai.

'Mum' Lorelai shook her head again. She then felt a wave of dizziness, as her stomach hurt a bit. 'Why does it matter?' she asked Emily while trying to look perfectly fine. If she didn't tell her parents the truth tonight then she may never be able to.

'Well I was just wondering' Emily shrugged. 'You don't usually bring a man to dinner without telling us first'

'This man just happens to be my fiancée, mother' Lorelai frowned but Rory had noticed the slight strain in her face that time. 'You're going to be seeing…a lot more of him'

'You okay?' Luke jumped in that time as Lorelai placed a hand on her forehead.

'Are you ill?' Emily asked while Richard felt he should just let them deal with it and remained quiet, alongside Rory.

'What have you been feeding her?' Emily then seemed to be accusing Luke.

Lorelai shut her eyes and tried to not argue, this wasn't why they were here.

'I mean, I know that diner of yours isn't the-'

'Mother!' Lorelai snapped. She didn't want her mum involved in her baby's life then, to think that Emily disliked Luke that much. 'I love Luke, and if you can't accept that then I don't want you to be a part of our future' Lorelai said and left the room. Luke went after her but Rory stayed where she was, since she knew Emily and Richard would also follow if everyone left the room at once.

'Lorelai!' Luke rushed to her as Lorelai clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall for support.

'I want to go home' Lorelai said. 'Now. Get Rory'

'Are you sure? How about a hospital?' Luke asked as he supported her weight against him. Luke was very concerned for her and the baby right now.

'Sick, but I had it the other day…just, home. Please' Lorelai said and called Rory.

'And now you're leaving?' Emily asked Rory, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Rory and Lorelai weren't getting along only days ago; in fact they weren't even talking to each other several few days ago.

'My mum needs me' Rory said, also mad with her grandmother for the way she treats Luke. 'She came here to tell you something and now you're probably never going to know' Rory stated as she left the room.

'Richard, why didn't you say something?' Emily asked, frustrated.

Richard shrugged and sipped the last of his scotch. He still thought it was best to remain quiet, the look Lorelai had on her face…he'd seen it once before.

'Trust me Emily, you need to sort this out with Lorelai, and soon' he said before getting up and heading back up to his study, fiddling with his bow tie once again.

* * *

As Lorelai showed up for work a week or so later, she got an unexpected hug from Michel. But then he panicked and thought he'd hurt the baby, releasing her instantly.

'It's okay Michel, it's a peanut right now' Lorelai told him. 'Is Sookie in the kitchen?'

'Where else would she be?' Michel asked and gave her another smile. 'I'm so happy for you Lorelai'

'Thanks Michel' she smiled and went to the kitchen. She found Sookie in a cooking frenzy.

'Oooh this is so exciting!' Sookie said once she spotted Lorelai and rushed to give her best friend a quick hug also. 'Our kids are going to grow up together! They'll be like cousins'

'Yeah' Lorelai nodded and glanced around the room, looking for some coffee or chocolate.

'Taste this' Sookie said and Lorelai hardly saw the spoon before it was shoved into her mouth.

'Ooh nice! What is it?' Lorelai grinned.

'Apple sauce' Sookie replied and gave her another hug. 'I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?' her then spirits dropped slightly as Sookie noticed the distracted expression upon Lorelai's face.

'I don't know, it hasn't really sunk in yet' Lorelai shrugged. 'I mean Rory's great about it, Luke's great about it…heck; the whole town is great about it. But I got into a fight with my parents last night and didn't get to tell them. What about Luke and I…the engagement? I don't want it to seem like we're getting married because of the baby'

'People knew you were engaged before that, I'm sure it's fine' Sookie nodded and started chopping herbs. 'You are happy though, right?'

'Yeah, I guess' Lorelai nodded and left the kitchen, only to find her mother talking to Michel near the front desk.

'Help me, Obi Wann' Lorelai muttered softly before heading over to the desk in resentfulness.

* * *

Luke paced back and forth but then finally took a deep breath and just went into the store. He took another breath as he wandered down some isles, not believing that he was actually setting foot inside a baby store.

Baby stores used to be just another stupid store to him, but now that he had a kid on the way…it felt almost peaceful to be in one. It was less stressful to know that anything he and Lorelai needed for their baby, they could find it here…although if she saw him in such a store right now she'd probably laugh for a week.

Luke wanted to buy something for his unborn son or daughter. He knew that Lorelai wasn't jumping with joy over the matter yet. Yes, she smiled at the thought and patted her tummy lovingly at night when she thought no one was watching, plus she was even cutting back on her coffee…slightly. But he knew she hadn't really grasped the reality of it. So Luke wanted to buy something that would help her with that. He looked at the baby clothing, which were really small and some of the stuffed toys. But after a few more minutes of wandering around, he decided on the perfect thing. He left the store empty-handed but headed directly to his work shed…

* * *

'What are you doing here, mother?' Lorelai sighed and looked at the ground.

'I came to have lunch' Emily stated. 'You seem rather fond of unannounced visits so I knew you wouldn't mind. Besides, your father is away on a business trip'

'Whatever' Lorelai shrugged. 'The dining room is that way' she pointed.

'I came to have lunch with you Lorelai' Emily said, being more specific.

'Oh, then the front door is that way' Lorelai pointed, still mad over the previous night. 'Why did you have to attack Luke like that?'

'I wasn't attacking him' Emily said stubbornly. 'He's not right for you Lorelai' she then added, not being able to help herself. 'You were supposed to marry a successful man, someone that makes more money than what he hardly makes at that small town diner of his!'

'Mother!' Lorelai snapped but then lowered her voice as a few guests looked at her. 'Michel, we're going outside' she said.

'Fine by me' Michel replied without glancing up, keeping his distance.

Lorelai went outside to one of the tables around the back, furtherest away from the inn and prying ears.

'Mum, I know you think Luke isn't good enough for me. I know you think I can do so much better…'

'You can do so much better' Emily stated, crossing her arms as she sat across from Lorelai.

'My point is mum; that I really love Luke' Lorelai told her. 'I really do, we were friends for years before we started dating. He waited for me, eight years. Luke watched me go through other relationships, but he was always there for me, and Rory. I know you may find it hard to understand, God knows I still have trouble believing that people actually voted for President Bush… but what Luke and I have is special'

'Well…fine' Emily frowned, trying to hide her emotions. 'If you insist, I'll leave you two be' she rolled her eyes.

'Thank you' Lorelai said and took a deep breath. 'Because last night when I brought Luke to our Friday night dinner…there's something I wanted to tell you…' Lorelai bit her lip and really prayed she wasn't going to regret this. 'And just keep this in mind when I do tell you: Luke and I love each other very much and we're getting married'

Emily nodded and paid closer attention to what Lorelai was saying, this was clearly something big.

'Mum…' Lorelai said slowly. 'I'm pregnant'

'Oh' Emily replied and she appeared to be very shocked. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure' Lorelai said, preparing for the possible impact.

'Well, you two are engaged…' Emily thought about it. 'And your house is being renovated to be able to fit another child?'

'How…yes' Lorelai nodded.

'You're sure it's Luke's child?'

'Yes, I'm sure it's Luke's child!' Lorelai frowned.

'Well, congratulations' Emily said with a nod before cracking a secretive smile.

'You're not mad?' Lorelai asked, unsure and distrusting.

'Why would I be mad?' Emily asked. 'It's about time I had another grandchild. Although I do admit I thought it would be with Christopher…'

'Mum' Lorelai warned.

'I'm merely telling you what I think Lorelai' Emily stated. 'As long as you're sure it's Luke's…I mean the poor child is going to be running around that diner in a flannel shirt and baseball cap of kind' she rolled her eyes as Lorelai just sat there, hardly listening. 'Are you sure he's going to be able to be a father Lorelai? Do you want him raising your child? I hardly think so'

'Mum' Lorelai spoke once Emily was done talking. 'This may shock you…but Luke has practically been Rory's father figure, I don't think Rory would be where she is if it wasn't for him as well'

Emily pulled a look that said she was disgusted to the idea.

'Can you imagine being with anyone other than dad and still being as happy as you are now?' Lorelai asked, changing methods.

'No, what kind of ridiculous question is that?' Emily asked.

'That's how I feel about Luke. He's very important to Rory and me...I am honored to be carrying his child' she admitted, hoping by some miracle, her mother will just accept it.

Emily stared at her daughter for a moment and then nodded.

'Fine' she said, relaxing and accepting it. 'I'll let you get back to work' Emily nodded and stood up, just itching to tell everyone how her engaged, daughter is pregnant. 'I'll call and tell your father tonight?'

'Okay' Lorelai nodded and watched her mother start to walk away.

'Don't work too hard and get plenty of rest. Don't drink too much coffee, it's bad for you and the baby' Emily then frowned.

'I have been pregnant before' Lorelai sighed but relaxed at the way things had turned out.

* * *

'Luke? Rory?' Lorelai called out for them as she came home later that night.

'Hi' Rory said as she and Luke came downstairs.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at them as they were both trying not to laugh and seemed a little mysterious.

'Oh wow' Lorelai noticed the house looked different and clutter was cleared up. 'The renovations are done?' she asked in excitement.

'Sure are, and we'd be happy to give you a tour, but first…' Rory smiled and moved to let Luke take over.

Luke reached out and held Lorelai's hand. 'I've got a surprise for you' he said and led her upstairs while Rory had Lorelai close her eyes.

'Open' Luke said and Lorelai did.

'Oh Luke' Lorelai gasped at the sight before her. Built beside the main bedroom was another room the size of Rory's. It had a window and the walls were covered in cloud wallpaper. But what caught her eye the most was a beautifully made, wooden crib in the center of the room, which was pressed against a wall.

'It's not much yet, but we've got at least six months to work on it' Luke shrugged.

Lorelai didn't utter a word and just walked over to the crib, running her hand over it gently. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could just tell Luke had made it rather than bought it.

'It's beautiful' Lorelai whispered and felt Luke behind her. She reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach as she leaned against him. 'I told my mother today' she then turned around. 'She took it weirdly well and is telling dad'

'That's great' Rory grinned but her phone rang so she went downstairs to answer it, leaving Lorelai and Luke alone to stare at the crib.

'It's…' Lorelai was lost for words. She smiled at Luke and tried not to cry but her eyes were welling up.

'I'm glad you like it' Luke said. 'And um, I got a call from your doctor…'

'I have a doctor?' Lorelai wondered. 'What'd he say? I mean it is a he right? I find that male doctors are more…ah, never mind' she shook her head.

'He said that you've got an ultrasound scheduled for…every night?' Luke asked and ignored her comment.

'Oh yeah' Lorelai sniggered. 'Ignore that, I was bored and ah…the room is great, the crib is beautiful…the house is nice too' she smiled. 'And you're…Luke' she kissed him again and then just smiled at the crib. 'I'm having a baby' she said, letting it really sink in for the first time since she'd suspected it.

Luke knew the crib thing had worked as an excited grin spread across Lorelai's face. Yeah, she was thrilled.

* * *

_Author's notes:_**Well? What did you all think of that? The next chapter is one of the more important onces since you all finally get to find out the gender of the baby. Also, the story isn't a happy little fairytale, so drama is bound to really happen down the track, starting with next chapter,our "favourite" type of trouble...Christopher. I am not in favour of Lorelai/Christopher but the story would not be complete without him.**

**Please let me know what you all think!! Any suggestions etc are also encouraged. The speed of the update depend on the feedback/reviews. :) Plus that make me smile.**


	5. Ultrasounds and Christopher

**Author's notes: **Once again, many thanks to _**GGrox07**!_ And I like to try and keep the author's notes as short as I can but I felt I relaly need to address each reviewer properly as I have some responses to each. Thanks **_sarahb2007_ **for your review and don't worry, I know. By this chapter Lorelai is four months along. I am not going to rush the pregnancy but I don't want it to drag on for too long either...so yeah :). Thanks **_chloe2007_ **for your review and I'm glad you really like this story, enough to rad it when you're unwell. Hope you get better soon! hugs. Thanks _**Jermey Shane**_ for your review. Lorelai isn't going to lose the kid, that would be too much for her to handle and I don't think she would recover from it so yeah. I don't mind Christopher unless he's anywhere near Lorelai. Don't worry, I know how annoying he is when he comes along and screws things up, but it's just how it is. I know where I'm going with him so he's only going to mildly create drama. Thanks _**JavaJunkie4evar**_ for your review. The Luke making a crib bit should be more credited to GGrox07 because originally I was going to have him just but one but as she was going over it she wondered if he was buying it or making it and I relaised that it would be more "luke-like" to make it so yeah :). Your review was again, very motivating and made me smile! Poor Luke indeed. Thanks _**CSIandGGfan4life**_ for your review. Michel gave her a hug because he was happy for her, not because of the actually situation. I can ensure you that once that baby comes out...he'll be several feet away :). Right now he can't see-smell-hear it so yeah. Thanks _**Sarah**_ for your review. Lorelai is very aware of Christopher's talent, and she's much more cautious of it now. The Gilmore comments were true too :) I always felt Lorelai and Richard had a bond that wasn't really explored because it was sort of non-verbal kind of thing, so yeah. He was quick to know what was going on. Thanks to _**like2CUhappy24-7**_ for your review. I'm so happy that you thought they characters are like they are on the show. That really made me smile cuz it's exactly what I was aiming for!

Okay, now that my happy-thanking is over, let's move forward! :P There aren't any spoilers that I'm aware of and I'm sorry if Luke comes off as the bad-guy at one point...I tried to made it seem less of that but it just had to be written that way. You'll get to find out the gender of the baby too! :) Enjoy!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Ultrasounds and Christopher**

'Nooo!' Taylor yelled to the two men putting up a banner for the pie-eating festival. 'Left! Left! Can't you tell right from left?' he shook his head and saw Lorelai wandering past. 'Oh, hello there Lorelai'

'Hey Taylor, Andrew and Kirk giving you grief again?' she asked lightly.

'Eh' he rolled his eyes in the direction of the banner. 'Wow, you're really starting to show' he noticed, seeing Lorelai was about four months along now and her stomach was a few inches larger.

'Not so much yet' Lorelai frowned. 'Well, good luck' she smiled and waved, heading off towards Luke's Diner.

'Hey Luke' she smiled but then moved out of the way as a woman rushed past in a hurry. 'Woah, I'm like super girl' Lorelai smirked.

'What?' Luke glanced up from the order.

'I have these super powers to avoid anything that could potentially come in negative contact with our baby'

'That's good, right?' Luke asked, clearly a bit distracted by the semi-busy crowd and Lorelai's usual craziness.

'Yeah!' Lorelai nodded. 'Coffee please' she held out a cup.

'No' Luke glared at her.

'Luke! Please, I haven't had one in…ages' she pleaded with him.

'How long?' he asked.

'Three days…but I really need one! And I have my ultrasound tomorrow…we finally get to find out if it's a boy or girl' she said and then grinned happily as Luke poured her half a cup of coffee. 'Oh, you never said…would you prefer a boy or girl? I personally wouldn't care, because I have Rory and…and Rory is perfect so if this one goes wrong then we still have Rory'

'Either is fine, as long as it doesn't have two heads' Luke frowned while Lorelai sipped at her coffee as if it was her oxygen.

'How sweet of you' Lorelai replied. 'Oh, but you've got to go out of town this afternoon, right?'

'Damn Taylor, he wrote some complaints about the diner and now his lawyers are filing some stupid…damn Taylor. I have to go out of town to clear it up but I might not be back until…when is your ultrasound?'

'Two' Lorelai replied. 'But don't worry about it, I'll find someone to take me. I think George Clooney is unavailable though…shame' she shook her head.

'You sure? And is something wrong with your car?' he asked, not liking the idea of missing an important ultrasound.

'I don't like driving pregnant' Lorelai shrugged. 'Although I wouldn't know since I didn't have my license when I was pregnant with Rory…'

'Good idea' he nodded. 'You sure it's okay?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it…I'll show you pictures when you get back' she nodded and finished her coffee, giving him a kiss.

'Let me know if it has two heads' he added while she left.

'Will do!' she called out and continued her way down the streets, towards the inn.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai came back from shopping and was still trying to get in contact with Rory but there was no answer.

'Oh, voicemail' she realized and listened.

_'Hey mum, sorry I missed you earlier. I have a major exam coming up and I've got to sort some things out with Paris. Also I don't think I'll be able to get to Stars Hollow tomorrow afternoon, so I hope you can find someone else to take you to the ultrasound. I mean grandma is always available if you need her. Anyway…sorry again. Keep me posted. Love you!'_

'Drats!' Lorelai cursed and then heard a knock at the door. 'Who be there?' she asked in a very troll-like tone.

'Your prince charming, I have come to rescue you' Christopher joked.

'Christopher?' Lorelai opened the door to see him juggling two bags. 'Where's GiGi?'

'Staying with her mother for a few days' Christopher said and came inside. 'How are things? Sorry to barge in like this, I came to visit Rory but she said she'll be busy until tomorrow…mind if I crash for the night?'

'Ah…' Lorelai knew Luke would flip out at the thought and it was a bit awkward for her to have him here. 'Sure'

'Thanks. So what's new?'

Lorelai just shrugged and shut the front door since it was cold outside. 'Hungry?'

'Starving' he nodded, dumping his bags near the couch.

'Well I've only got leftovers' Lorelai led him to the kitchen. 'There's Chinese and pizza'

'Sounds good' Christopher nodded, but noticed Lorelai grabbing an apple from a bowl on the kitchen table. 'Since when do you like fruit?' he asked, finding it funny.

'Since…ever' Lorelai shrugged and placed a hand on her stomach out of instinct when Paul Anka barked suddenly.

Christopher's expression changed as he looked for recent coffee but the machine was actually empty and dry. He glanced back at Lorelai and realized what was really going on once he saw her stomach more clearly when she reached into the cupboards for some plates.

'The house looks different…is the bathroom still there or should I check the garage?'

'There's a better one upstairs' Lorelai told him without thinking. She sat down to try and get through to Rory again while Christopher went upstairs…where he spotted the crib through the open door.

--

'You're pregnant' Christopher said as he came back five minutes later. 'Sorry, I didn't know. Gosh, I just barged in here and-'

'It's fine' Lorelai told him and tossed her second apple core away, pressing buttons on the microwave.

'Where's Luke?' Christopher then noticed his absence. 'I swear if that-'

'Chris! Calm down, he's just out for the night…on an errand' Lorelai said and placed a hand on her stomach protectively again since Christopher's tone and the situation in general was making her nervous.

Christopher relaxed a little, until he also noticed the engagement ring on Lorelai's finger.

'Guess you finally found your guy' he said a little sadly. 'I'm happy for you, Lore'

'Thanks and you're welcomed to stay for the night' Lorelai shrugged, she knew he'd only really come for Rory so there was no point in kicking him out.

Christopher nodded and decided he wasn't hungry any more.

'At least let me get you a gift, to say "congratulations"?'

'No Chris, you don't have to' Lorelai shook her head and realized how awkward and uncomfortable he looked, which matched how she was feeling.

'I want to' Christopher said. 'Tell ya what, how about you pick it out? I'll just pay for it, anything you want for the…do you know if it's a boy or girl?'

'Tomorrow' she replied. 'And fine, but I get to pick!'

'Sure' Christopher smiled and felt a bit relieved. 'So you've got an ultrasound tomorrow then? What time?'

'Ah, two…' Lorelai told him and then the panic of who was going to take her there arose again. Rory was busy, no way was she asking her mother…and Sookie was busy with her kids. But what annoyed her most was how much Christopher knew her; he could look at her confused face right now and know exactly what she was thinking.

'Isn't Luke taking you?' he asked.

'He's out of town until three' Lorelai sighed.

'Well then I'll take you, if you want?' he offered. 'I have my car and I won't drive too fast…I promise' he added with a hint of tease.

Lorelai looked at him and was about to say no but considered her alternative options. 'Fine, and then we can shop for my gift' she smirked.

'You mean the gift for the baby?' Christopher asked and raised an eyebrow.

'Same thing' Lorelai shrugged, grabbing another apple.

* * *

As next day came around, Christopher and Lorelai spent most of their time catching up and watching a bunch of classic movies. For lunch they went down to Luke's since Lorelai wanted one of those blueberry, chocolate chip muffins again.

After another hour of chatting and trying to call Rory, the pair decided to head off to buy the gift Christopher had promised.

'Clothes and stuff are simple and cheaper…I want to get something you'll really use. I see you've already got a crib, so how about another piece of furniture or something?' Christopher shrugged as they walked around inside one of the baby stores in Woodbury.

'Yeah okay' Lorelai nodded but spotted a really nice pram. 'Ohh, buy that! Buy that Christopher!' she jumped in joy and rushed over to it. 'It has a coffee cup holder too; buy it! Please…oh' she saw the price tag. 'Ahh, never mind'

'Nah it's okay, my gift to you' Christopher nodded and gestured for one of the saleswomen to come over.

'Ohh, thanks!' Lorelai gave him arm a brief squeeze in joy.

--

They packed the new pram into the car and headed towards the hospital where Lorelai was getting her ultrasound done.

'Do you want me to wait outside?' Christopher asked, feeling awkward again.

'And send me in there alone? No way' Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Lorelai went into the room and lay on the bed, allowing the woman there to ooze cold gel onto her bare stomach and then use the machine to have a look at her unborn baby. The moment Lorelai glanced up to see her baby on the screen, her heart just melted.

'Do you want to know the sex?' the woman asked.

'Yes please' Lorelai whispered while Christopher stood next to her and smiled a little at the picture also.

'It's a boy' the nurse said. 'And he's very healthy, everything seems to be fine'

'No extra head?' Lorelai asked. She had intended it as a joke, but Christopher and the nurse looked at her in horror. 'I was kidding, my fiancé was worried about my coffee intake and…ah, never mind' she sighed. But Christopher finally got it and tried not to laugh since the nurse had taken it pretty seriously.

'You should not be drinking coffee if you're pregnant' the nurse told her and decided to check the baby more closely in increased concern.

* * *

'He's so adorable!' Lorelai said as she got out of the car with the photos as she finally reached home again.

'He looks like-'

'Don't!' Lorelai cut Christopher off. 'You leave my grey, bubbly baby boy alone' She glared.

'Okay, sorry' Christopher laughed, holding his hands up defensively before turning to get the pram out the back of his car.

Just their luck, as the pair were heading towards the house, Luke's truck pulled up near Christopher's car and he got out, slamming the door on his way.

'What is he doing here?' he asked Lorelai, not overly happy to see Christopher at all.

'He stayed last night-'

'He stayed here last night?' Luke snapped, getting mad with Christopher.

'I came to see Rory but she was busy, this is not Lorelai's fault' Christopher said quickly, not wanting to cause trouble…which he seemed to have a talent for.

'What's this?' Luke saw the pram that Christopher had. It made him feel uneasy since he was the father of the baby, he was engaged to Lorelai…but Christopher had history with Lorelai, he knew this sort of situation. It just made Luke feel insecure. It seemed that whenever he wasn't around, Christopher would take his place.

'It's a congratulations gift, Lorelai picked it out' Christopher said and tried to stay calm for Lorelai's sake, but he really envied Luke and keeping that anger at bay was difficult.

Luke frowned at him but he was mad. It was just the few times he'd come into contact with Christopher, it always turned bad…things always got screwed up for him and Lorelai.

'Luke, please' Lorelai said and stood between the boys, knowing neither of them would harm her, especially in her pregnant state.

'Anyway, good luck. I'm going to see Rory…she should be done by now. Bye' Christopher said and got into his car, driving off.

'Luke' Lorelai said and he turned to face her, calming down again.

'Sorry, I just…'

'Luke' Lorelai said again but with more excitement. She held up the ultrasound photos for him to see. 'It's a boy Luke, we're having a son!'

'A boy?' Luke smiled at the picture and pulled Lorelai closer to him. 'We're having a boy!' he said loudly and tried not to cry but he was very happy at thought of having a son and to see him in the picture.

'A boy?' Babette echoed from next door. She'd been fixing her garden when she'd seen and overheard everything. 'Oh wait until I tell the others!' she cheered and ran back inside.

'Urgh, too late' Lorelai groaned but then smiled at Luke, giving him a kiss. 'A boy… it's nice. I mean I have Rory, and now we're going to have a boy. Oh my god' she then gasped. 'I know girls…I don't know how to be the mother of a boy!'

'We'll figure it out' he said. 'Now, let's get this inside' he gestured to the pram. 'And now that we know that the baby is a boy, we can get to work on the nursery' he added.

'Wait, did I hear correctly? Luke Danes wants to decorate and buy furniture for a baby's room?' Lorelai teased as she followed him back towards the house. 'Oh my'

'Laugh it up' Luke rolled his eyes.

'Oh I will' Lorelai smirked. 'I can't wait to tell Luke junior about this story, how his big tough daddy liked to decorate a room with cute, little baby things'

'We are not calling him that' Luke sighed.

'Then what are we calling him?' Lorelai wondered, following him through the front door.

'Anything but that'

'Ohh, how about Metallica?' Lorelai suggested and Luke paused to look at her.

'You would seriously name our unborn baby Metallica?'

'I named Rory after me' Lorelai shrugged. 'And you did say anything'

'We're not calling him Metallica' Luke sighed. 'Pick a normal name'

'Oh, oh! How about Shannon? Or Larry? Or…ohh, how about Nickel?'

'I give up' Luke sighed and just watched Lorelai go on and on, one crazy name after another. Luke then smiled at her stomach and although he wasn't going to admit it, he was actually really looking forward to be a dad…whatever his son's name was going to be.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well? What did y'all think? Please review and let me know what you think/suggestions etc. Cuz the last lot of reviews I got were so motivating and so helpful that it got this chapter up sooner than I planned...reviews usually do :P. I am quite far along with the chapter now, in fact the baby is born and growing up. But there is still so much checking and editing to do before I submit a chapter (which is where GGrox07 comes in :P) and yeah...so the responses from my reviewers can really make the chapters so much better before I submit them. Last chapter wasn't as good when I first wrote it as it is now. It's now something I'm proud of thanks to all my feedback. So yeah...sorry for the rambling! Plz review! :)**


	6. Hormones, Cravings and Withdrawals

**Author's notes: **Thanks **'DuckDuckLuke'** for yuor review. Metallica is indeed awesome. Thanks 'Jeremy Shame' for your review. Thanks **'Chloe2007'** for your review. Christopher didn't cause too much trouble _this time_, good thing too. Thanks **'sarahb2006'** for your review. Hehe, two heads...indeed, maybe next time :P Thanks **'like2CUhappy24-7'** for your review and don't worry, "William Lucas" hadn't come across my mind. Lucas is Luke's name so the kid ain't getting it. I'm just looking at the situation realistically and I think you guys might really like the name I did end up choosing :). And a big thanks to **'JavaJunkie4evar' **for your funny, yet somehow helpful review. :). I just want to make it clear to everyone: The baby WILL NOT have Luke's name, either first or middle! :) And William isn't going to be his first name either... I mean Rory was named after Lorelai but she still has her own name...so yeah.

Okay um, here's the next chapter. And a Huge thanks to my friend **GGrox07 **for every imput and advice! You're a lifesaver! I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Hormones, Cravings and withdrawals**

'Luuuuke' Lorelai called out as she made her way downstairs a few days later. 'Luuke, I need coffee' she said and entered the kitchen where Luke was cooking breakfast.

'No coffee' Luke replied.

'What do you mean there's no coffee?' Lorelai asked. 'There's always coffee'

'No, I mean you're not having any coffee, Lorelai. It's not good for the baby' he reminded her.

Lorelai pouted but gave in and just sat at the table to wait for her breakfast. She sighed boredly and grabbed the mail Luke had brought in earlier.

'Oh no' she gasped as she opened one and started reading it. Lorelai jumped up from her seat and rushed outside with Luke following curiously behind her.

'No!' she groaned and walked up to the deliverymen that were starting to unload their truck with furniture.

'Lorelai Gilmore?' a man asked. 'I need you to sign-'

'No! Take it back' Lorelai demanded.

'What's going on?' Luke snapped at the men, trying to keep Lorelai calm.

'We were told to deliver this furniture to a Lorelai Gilmore, it's for her nursery?'

'Take it back' Lorelai said again. 'It's from my parents, I don't want them designing the nursery…Luke' she pleaded for him to get mad at the men and chase them off.

'You need to sign for it' the driver tried again.

'We're not signing for it because we're not taking it!' Luke snapped angrily, more mad to the fact they were making Lorelai stressed and upset over it. 'Take your truck and stuff back to where it came from, now'

The man opened his mouth to insist against it but saw the fuming look he was getting from Luke and the fact that Lorelai was pregnant.

'Take it back, men' he ordered and they left soon after.

Lorelai closed her eyes and calmed down. She then felt Luke's arm around her as he led her back inside the house.

'Go in, I'm just making sure they're gone' Luke lied and once she'd gone inside the house again, he turned back around to where another three more trucks were heading towards the driveway.

Lorelai glanced out the window the moment Luke started yelling madly at the truck drivers. Lorelai closed her eyes again and tried to remain calm but the nursery was a very big deal to her and Luke. It just wasn't right that her parents felt they could barge in whenever they pleased just because they had money. Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and called her mother, but there was no answer. She decided to just leave a message.

'Mum, stop it. Luke and I will make every decision involving this unborn child. If you don't stop what you're doing right now then I swear, you will never see your second grandchild' Lorelai said and hung up as she heard Luke coming back inside.

'Okay, they're all gone' he breathed in relief. 'You okay?'

'Hungry, need coffee' Lorelai said desperately but gave him an assuring nod.

Luke turned back to the breakfast but after another minute or so, he turned around again to see Lorelai staring at the table sadly.

'Lorelai?'

'Hm?' she looked up and merely shrugged. 'I don't…I don't think I can do this Luke'

'What? Of course you can' Luke stopped what he was doing and sat beside her at the table. 'I mean look at what you've already accomplished! You got pregnant at sixteen and raised Rory on your own, but this time you've got me. You've got Rory and Sookie…and the entire town is here for you'

'I had nothing to lose' Lorelai sniffed. 'When I had Rory…I had nothing to lose. I left home, I didn't have a job…I had to do it, but now it's just…I don't. It's different somehow. Harder'

'Lorelai Gilmore, no one has ever stopped you doing what you want do' Luke tried to comfort her, placing his hand over hers.

'Yeah' Lorelai agreed. 'But I didn't want this' she stated and left the room.

'Lorelai…' Luke sighed and just sat there, he really didn't know what to do.

Lorelai went upstairs and stood in the doorway of the nursery. She sniffed again and leaned against the doorframe, just staring into the room. Lorelai stood there and closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting the tears slide down her face…

* * *

Rory juggled her books and coffee until she was able to place them onto her desk. She then grabbed the cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open.

'Hello?'

'Rory' Lorelai's voice reached her ears, sounding urgent and upset.

'Mum? Are you okay?' Rory asked in concern since she knew her mother was crying.

'No' Lorelai admitted. 'I can't do this'

'Of course you can' Rory told her. 'Why, what's wrong?'

'I didn't want this baby, not now anyway…Oh Rory, I…' Lorelai took a breath and then bit her lip. 'What if Luke and I don't last? What if-'

'Mum!' Rory interrupted. 'Don't think like that, you're just having a meltdown. You need to stop, everything's going great with you and Luke. He wants to marry you, he even had renovations done on the house so you can live there…you, Luke and the baby' Rory wanted to go and hug her mother, but this was something Lorelai had to work out with Luke. 'Talk to him, I'm sure he's just as scared as you are'

'You think so?' Lorelai asked and then turned as Luke appeared at the doorway. 'Okay, bye hon' she hung up and wiped her face quickly. Lorelai had been sitting in the nursery, right beside the crib. She got up and walked over to Luke.

'I'm sorry, I was just…I'm scared. This wasn't supposed to happen, not yet. We were supposed to get married, then maybe have a kid after a year or…not now'

'I know' Luke said and moved some hair from her face. 'But I am all in Lorelai. I'm not going to leave…I just want you to know that I will always be here'

Lorelai smiled and hugged him, inhaling his scent and rubbing her stomach lightly. 'I know' she whispered.

* * *

'So it's a boy huh?' Sookie asked with a smile.

'Sure is, a boy' Lorelai replied, licking some chocolate off her spoon. 'What is it exactly you're making me again?'

'A fruit salad' Sookie replied. 'With a side of ice cream and I'm going to top it off with some chocolate shavings'

'Ohh, yummy' Lorelai said. 'Okay, let me know when you're done' she nodded and left the kitchen. Lorelai gave Michel a small smile before walking upstairs and into one of the empty guest rooms. Lorelai shut the door behind her and pulled out her cell phone.

'Hello?' Emily answered on second ring.

'Mum, it's me…Lorelai'

'Hm' Emily replied, not happy.

'Well, I guess you got my message then…um' Lorelai thought for a moment. 'Look, I'm ah…I'm sorry. It's just that the nursery is very special. Luke and I are doing that together and…never mind. I don't expect you to understand…I'll see you at dinner on Friday' she said, giving up as she knew her mother well enough to say that talking sense into her wasn't a common goal.

'Oh, you're coming?' Emily asked. 'And, no unexpected guests this time?'

'Luke's got a few more errands on Friday night…so no, I'll just be me and Rory showing up on your perfect, expensive doorstep' Lorelai told her and then hung up. She made her way back to the front desk where Michel informed her that a guest was complaining about the sheets in their room again.

'Have Claire deal with it' Lorelai told him and he went to find the particular housekeeper eagerly.

'Ta da!' Sookie cheered, holding the delicious bowl of fruit and ice cream in front of Lorelai.

'Thanks, but I'm not hungry anymore' Lorelai sighed and walked outside. She paused for a moment and then came back in.

'Just one bite' she told Sookie, reaching for the spoon.

'That's what they all say' Sookie smirked and rolled her eyes knowledgably.

* * *

'Hi Rory' Luke smiled as she came inside, carrying her bags of washing with her.

'Hey Luke, I didn't know you'd be here' Rory said, dumping the bags to give him a quick hug of greeting.

'Yeah well' Luke shrugged. 'Delivery got canceled last minute, and your mother has cravings…again'

'Aw, poor Luke' Rory said sympathetically. 'What was it this time? Fruit? Those blueberry muffins? A pig's tongue? Or what about purple m&ms?'

'Ah…wait, pig's tongue?' Luke pulled a face.

'Yeah, she threw up at the sight of it though' Rory shrugged humorously as she followed Luke into the living room where Lorelai sat with Paul Anka.

'Rory! My beautiful first offspring' Lorelai smiled at the sight of her daughter.

'Hey mum, how's my baby brother?'

'Ask him' Lorelai frowned and turned back to the TV.

'Hey Rory?' Luke asked quietly.

'Yeah?' she turned to him.

'Ah…' Luke held her arm and led her upstairs. 'I think we should start planning the nursery…maybe surprise Lorelai with it?'

'I thought she said you two were working on it together?' Rory raised an eyebrow. 'But okay' she then shrugged.

'Paul Anka is taking up most of the couch!' Lorelai complained from downstairs.

'She's having a pregnant moody moment again?' Rory sighed.

'I'm gonna have to buy new clothes!' Lorelai panicked. 'New shoes! All my pretty outfits will be too small! I'll become really fat and have to wear a garbage bag!'

'Yeah' Luke sighed. '…I was thinking, maybe we could set up the change table over here' he pointed to an area near the window and crib.

'Yeah, sounds reasonable' Rory nodded, trying to ignore her mother.

'Coffee! Need Coffee!' Lorelai complained some more.

'I'm glad I wasn't around when she was pregnant with me' Rory realized as her mother started making train noises, for some unexplainable reason.

'Yeah, me too' Luke agreed.

* * *

Rory groaned and rolled over to stare at her alarm clock. It was almost seven in the morning, but there was a lot of yelling going on outside her room.

_'No! Lorelai!' Luke snapped again._

_'Luke! I need it!' Lorelai snapped back._

Rory sleepishly pulled herself out of bed and left her room to find Luke and Lorelai standing on opposite ends of the kitchen table. Atop the table was a bag of coffee; Rory knew right away what this was about.

'You shouldn't be drinking coffee when you're pregnant' Luke said but lowered his tone since Rory was standing there.

'How long have you known me? Nine years?' Lorelai argued. 'I need my coffee Luke, I haven't been having much…but today, I need it!'

Rory groaned again and grabbed the coffee bag while the adults continued to bicker without even noticing. She made some coffee and placed a cup in front of Lorelai while sipping on her own.

'Let her have it' Rory yawned. 'She has to have it Fridays especially' she said and went to get dressed.

* * *

Lorelai arrived at the Inn later than usual, but she found her parents waiting for her there. Which was a surprise that she wished she could have avoided.

'Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?' she asked, trying to remember if she'd heard them mentioning a visit.

'I hate the way we're acting' Emily said. 'Your father and I don't want to wait until dinner, whatever it is between us then we need to sort it out now'

Lorelai actually found that amusing. 'Mum, for us to sort out our differences, that's like Jesse McCartney playing Captain Hook…it just ain't gonna happen'

'Why do you hate us Lorelai?' Emily asked in a distraught but angry tone.

'I don't hate you' Lorelai sighed. 'We're just two completely different people'

'We tried to help you with the nursery and you practically said we won't be allowed to see our second grandchild!'

'You just butted in!' Lorelai argued back. 'You didn't call, you just sent a letter saying that you've got everything worked out and sent trucks of stuff! You didn't buy him clothes! You didn't buy a car seat for him…you tried to take over the nursery planning!' Lorelai snapped and rubbed her forehead.

'Who?' Emily asked, confused.

'What?' Lorelai asked, just as confused now.

'You said "him"…who?' Emily repeated her question.

'It's a boy' Lorelai told them and Richard had the proudest smile across his face.

'Oh' Lorelai then placed a hand on her stomach, suddenly feeling violently ill. 'Excuse me' she rushed off while Richard spoke to Emily.

'I just want to help' Emily said in her defense, crossing her arms.

'But you know Lorelai. You have to wait for her to come us' Richard said.

Emily was quiet for a moment but then smiled. 'It's a boy Richard, a grandson!'

--

Lorelai came back to a strange scene: Richard was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief and Emily was grinning proudly.

'You're right' Emily told Lorelai. 'We just wanted to help, I know the nursery costs a lot of money and…'

'It's okay, just talk to us before you do anything next time' Lorelai said. 'I'm going home…I don't feel too well. I'll see you at dinner'

'Seven o'clock, don't be late' Emily said firmly but then gave Lorelai a hug while Lorelai just stood there, stunned.

* * *

Lorelai went into the diner after work and overheard parts of the conversation that was going on between Luke and Rory.

'Why are babies so expensive?' Luke complained. 'And they have so many needs'

'Change table, play pen, toys, clothes, diapers…do you know how many diapers a baby goes through in a year?' he continued to rant, not noticing that his fiancé had just walked in and was smiling at him. Lorelai was very happy to have her usual, ranting Luke back. He had been rather calm about everything (apart from the coffee and delivery truck incident).

Rory sighed and turned to see her standing there. 'Yeah, oh hey mum!'

'Hey hon' Lorelai gave her a weak smile. 'I hate being pregnant. Rory, don't ever get pregnant'

'Don't you want grandchildren?' Rory joked.

'Choose adoption' Lorelai frowned. 'Still planning the nursery? It's not cheap'

'We'll manage' Rory shrugged while Luke gave Lorelai a kiss, calming down a bit.

'He's going to be spoiled' Luke sighed. 'I just know it'

'How do you know?' Lorelai asked innocently.

'Look at Rory' Luke frowned.

'Am I spoiled?' Rory asked her mother, half curious and half making fun of Luke.

'Of course not hon, you're just _very, very_ loved' Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Friday night dinner started off rather quietly. But Emily soon got sick of the silence the moment they were all seated at the table for dinner.

'You know, Richard always wanted a son…before you were born' she told Lorelai.

'Most men do' Lorelai replied, being as civil as possible with her mother.

'He then wanted a grandson too' Emily added.

'Emily' Richard sighed.

'And now he gets one' Lorelai replied, picking at her salad with a fork.

'I think it's nice' Emily continued. 'Rory is just wonderful, and now we have a grandson on the way…it's nice. One of each'

'Yes, nice' Lorelai nodded.

'I can't wait' Rory said, attempting to keep a civil conversation going between her mother and grandmother.

'So um…how is the nursery coming along?' Emily asked. 'I'm just curious'

'Of course you are' Lorelai replied but put her fork down. 'Which is good. I mean, you're the baby's grandparents and it's only fair that he gets to know you…which is why I want you to help'

'Help?' Richard asked.

'Help with what?' Emily wondered also, a hint of excitement in her tone.

'I want you to pay for the nursery equipment...stuff, whatever. We're saving money for other things like clothes; food and then we'll have to buy school uniforms and...so maybe you could pay for the nursery? I mean you only pay for it…Luke and Rory get to pick out what is bought' Lorelai said, not really believing that she was going through with this.

'Oh! Why, that would be wonderful' Emily grinned. 'Did you hear that Richard?'

'We would love to' Richard smiled. 'How much do you need?' he asked as he got out his checkbook.

'Well, I mean if you're paying for it then it's probably a good idea for one of you to go along to the stores, just so one of you know what you're paying for' Lorelai shrugged and gave her mother a small smile, which was returned. Rory even looked up in surprise; Richard had never been prouder.

Lorelai was sure her decision wasn't just for financial reasons, but it must've been because of the hug her mother gave her earlier. The last time her mother had hugged her like that…well Lorelai couldn't actually really remember when it had been…if ever.

--

'You're sure about this?' Rory asked her as they left to go home.

'Yeah, I'm sure' Lorelai smiled but noticed the confused look on Rory's face as she wondered why. 'Rory, the relationship I have with my mother is very complicated. When she hugged me: that was huge. She was proud, happy…'

'Do you think things will really change between you and grandma?' Rory wondered.

'No' Lorelai admitted honestly. 'But it's a start'

* * *

**Author's notes: Well? What did you think?! Only a few more chapters to go... And just so you all know, the pregnancy is only the first part of my fic. There's this baby and then once he's born it moves along to the second part of my plot...which will then move to the third part. I've got it all planned out and I really think you guys will like it :) If you like this fic so far...:P Anyways, please review and let me know whatcha think, suggestions, advice...etc! Plz review!**

**-Mel**


	7. Impatience and baby Names

**Author's notes: Sorry for the wait! Thanks 'purplekirbyshaft' for your review. 'Jeremy Shane', thanks also, even though I'd love to hear what you think of it all. Glad you enjoy it though! Thanks 'Kat321' for your review, and I'm relived cuz I was worried if I did the Lorelai/parents interaction right :P. Thanks 'chole2007' for your review, I agree. Emily and Richard will have a bigger involvement with their second grandchild. Thanks 'JavaJunkie4Evar' for your review. It was motivating and I hope you get some sleep! lol, you sound like you need it :). Thanks 'GilmoreGirl335' for your review, that was a very moticvating comment, so glad you think so! :) You all put a smile on my face, when I read your reviews. Please keep them up cuz they're my joy and happiness, which I kinda need right now cuz real life is being tough on me. Nothing I can't get through though, here's another chapter! Only a few more to go until the baby is born! But don't worry, the fic won't be over then...gosh no.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Impatience and baby names**

'Ouch!' Luke yelped again as he tried to move the furniture around in the nursery. Downstairs, Sookie and Lorelai were sitting in the living room, smirking.

'That's the fourth time he's done that?' Sookie tried to clarify.

'Fifth' Lorelai corrected her and took another bite of her pie. 'He and Rory are trying to surprise me with it, but they're not very quiet about it. Can you believe that I have to check with them to even go near the stairs?' she sighed. 'What if I need an emergency nap in my bed?'

'Why would you need an emergency nap?' Sookie wondered.

Lorelai thought for a moment but then just shrugged. 'Ohh look!' she pointed to the TV, remembering that they were watching a movie and Johnny Depp appeared on the screen.

'Ohh' Sookie turned to look as well.

'Ouch! Stupid…' Luke grumbled some more as the dresser was very heavy.

'Sixth' Sookie shook her head. 'So you left Michel in charge of the inn? Is that wise?'

'Ah!' Lorelai yelled and grabbed her phone. 'Michel, hi…yes it's really me. No, listen! Sookie had some mid-life crisis and I'm five months pregnant so my fiancé has locked me inside my own house…you're in charge. Yes, no…No, I don't think so…no! Just…don't let it catch fire' Lorelai sighed and hung up.

'You didn't tell him?' Sookie guessed. 'And why am I having a mid-life crisis?'

'I told him' Lorelai nodded, tossing the phone away.

'I meant before…' Sookie frowned but another crash from upstairs prevented her from saying anything further.

'You okay honey?' Lorelai called out.

'I've been better' Luke growled back.

'Seventh' Sookie shook her head. 'That furniture must be really heavy'

'I filled the dresser with books' Lorelai smirked.

'You did? Why?' Sookie wondered, but also found the situation more amusing now since Luke clearly didn't know why the dresser was abnormally heavy.

'Ahh! Stupid, dresser!' Luke groaned again.

'That's why…eighth' Lorelai nodded, finishing up her pie.

'What…books?' Luke mumbled from upstairs, finally discovering the cause of the remarkably heavy piece of furniture.

'Ohh, busted' Sookie gave Lorelai a sympathetic look.

'Hey' Rory smiled as she came inside with their take-away dinner. 'I got pizza, Chinese and a block of cheese'

'Cheese?' Sookie frowned.

'I like cheese' Lorelai shrugged, reaching for it as Luke came downstairs.

'I give up' he frowned.

'So soon?' Lorelai smiled at him. 'Luke found your missing books' she then told Rory.

'Hey Lorelai?' Sookie asked with a curious look upon her face. 'What are you going to call him?'

'Call who?' Lorelai asked but then realized she meant the baby. 'Oh! I dunno, Luke doesn't like and of my suggestions'

'That's because they're all crazy' Luke replied, sitting down beside Lorelai while Rory placed the food on the table in front of them. 'Larry, Metallica, Boo-Boo'

'Naming kids aren't my mother's strongest point' Rory sighed.

'You wanted to name your baby "Metallica"?' Sookie asked.

'It sounded good at the time' Lorelai crossed her arms. 'Well, what about Sparrow?' she asked, eyeing the TV.

'My son is going to be picked on, beaten and thrown to the wolves during high school' Luke sighed.

'Danny?' Lorelai thought aloud.

'Too girlie' Rory frowned and sat down. 'What about Jake or Ben?'

'They're nice names' Sookie agreed. 'More common, but nice'

'Phillip, Jeremy…' Luke shrugged, thinking of any non-crazy boy's name that came to mind.

'Not cute enough' Lorelai said. 'How about…M- never mind' she sighed, realizing that the name _"Max_" wasn't a good option.

'Why does a boy's name have to be cute?' Luke sighed. 'Well…how about family names? Is there anyone in your family you'd name a kid after, or similar to?'

'And give him the curse of being named after one of my relatives? I don't think so Sparky' Lorelai pulled a face. 'Oh, but…maybe, Richard?'

'After grandpa?' Rory raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

Lorelai shrugged. 'I know I can't stand my parents but it's mostly my mother. She has that effect on people, mainly me though; I think I'm cursed. And I know my dad and I were never close, but he did everything he was supposed to…he provided for my mum, he made sure we had a roof over our heads and while he was a business man, he never missed my birthday's…plus he's always wanted a son or grandson' she explained. 'Ohh, wait. Your dad was a good man too' she said to Luke. 'My dad's still around so…maybe we could call him "William"? After your father?'

'They're both nice names' Sookie agreed.

'And whichever you don't use, can be his middle name' Rory nodded.

Luke smiled at the thought of naming his son after his father, but he also knew how much Lorelai looked up to her own father, even if she didn't usually admit it.

'We've still got time, but for now…' he pointed to the stairs, giving Lorelai a firm look. 'Bed'

'Ohh, dirty' she sniggered but knew what he really meant.

'Night mum' Rory waved as Lorelai headed upstairs.

'She didn't even have anything to eat' Rory noticed, glancing down at the food.

'She had pie' Sookie reminded her. 'And two apples…oh and I think she stole the last piece of chocolate cake'

'Figures. Hey, how did the furniture moving go?' Rory wondered.

'Slow' Luke replied but Rory rushed upstairs to see what he'd done so far.

'Luke?' Sookie whispered. 'How are you doing?'

'Fine, why?' he asked, whispering as well. 'And why are we whispering?'

'Are you and Lorelai okay?' she continued, ignoring his questions. Sookie was concerned about her friend. She knew Lorelai avoided the subject of her engagement and whenever Sookie asked about how Luke was handling things, Lorelai went quiet.

'We're fine' Luke replied again. 'Why Sookie?'

'You're still getting married, right?' Sookie wondered. 'I mean Lorelai won't talk about it. And if I bring it up…she shuts me off'

Luke sat there and thought about it. He was then concerned also as he realized that Sookie was right. Lorelai did avoid that topic quite often. If he brought it up she listened but never gave her opinions on the matter, and she never really wanted to talk about it. And she never brought it up either; it was always him that had to bring it up.

'I'm sure it's nothing' Sookie jumped in, seeing Luke's panicked expression. 'Lorelai's busy with the baby, everything will be fine' she smiled with a nod, but was secretly unconvinced…

* * *

'Rory! Door!' Lorelai yelled from the kitchen table.

'I'm not your maid' Rory frowned as she came downstairs and opened the door. 'Hey grandma' she smiled and gave Emily a hug.

'Hello Rory, how are things coming along?' Emily asked as she came inside and removed her outer coat.

'Great, we're almost finished setting up the nursery but could you help us with a few things?' Rory wondered, wanting to involve Emily a little more.

'Of course' Emily smiled. 'And how is your mother? She keeps hanging up on me when I call' she frowned.

'Oh Mum's fine, she's just over six months along now…isn't it exciting?' Rory grinned, leading her grandmother into the kitchen where Lorelai was cutting out coupons.

'Hey mum' Lorelai said without looking up.

'Why do you keep hanging up on me?' Emily asked but was also quick to notice that Lorelai's stomach was much larger now.

'It's a thing she's going through' Rory explained. 'If someone calls, she either tries to convince them she's a famous movie star or she just hangs up…trust me, you got the better option'

'I can't wait until she finally has that baby' Emily sighed.

'Here, here!' Lorelai agreed since being pregnant was making her annoyed. 'Luke won't let me work, he won't let me leave the house after four and he most certainly won't let me have coffee'

'How about we just go upstairs?' Rory suggested to Emily.

'Good idea' Emily nodded and headed upstairs with Rory, where they found Luke emptying a bag of baby clothes into the dresser.

'Is Lorelai still cutting the heads off celebrities in that stupid magazine?' he asked Rory. 'Hi Emily' he then added, seeing her there.

'Hello Luke' Emily replied politely but didn't want to admit that the nursery really was coming together nicely, better than she'd expected.

'Nope, she's resorted to coupons. I think she got hungry' Rory told Luke.

_'I'm sick of this!'_ Lorelai yelled from downstairs_. 'I'm coming up! Everyone is up there and I'm stuck down here!'_

'No, it's not ready' Rory started to panic. 'Luke, do something…take her for a walk!'

'She's not a dog' Emily stated but then kept out of it.

Luke heard Lorelai coming up the stairs so he rushed out of the room and stopped her.

'They're almost done' he told her and turned her around, leading her back down the stairs. 'Do you need more apples? We can go get some'

'Outside?' Lorelai asked. 'Are you sure that's safe?' she then teased. 'I mean, I might get eaten by a bear! Or maybe-'

'Get your jacket, crazy lady' Luke sighed.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai made their way to Doose's market, greeting a few people as they went by. After purchasing the apples, along with a few chocolate bars that Lorelai had begged for…they took a detour back to the house, giving Rory and Emily more time to finalize the nursery.

'Luke?' Lorelai sighed after a few minutes silence.

'Yeah?' he asked and glanced over to see Lorelai rubbing her engagement ring a little sadly.

'We're not getting married…are we?' she sighed, avoiding his face.

'We are getting married' he told her. 'It's just been…postponed. After the baby is born, we'll talk about when'

'When are we going to have time for a wedding?' Lorelai asked. 'I mean with the baby…being a parent is a full time job Luke'

'I know, we'll find time' he said and kissed atop her head. 'Now, I was thinking…how about Richard William Gilmore?'

Lorelai glanced up at him with a loving smile. 'Richard? And Gilmore? Are you sure?'

'Well Gilmore-Danes' Luke shrugged. 'And yeah, plus you can make it all cutesy by shortening it to Richie'

'Richie William Gilmore-Danes' Lorelai said it out loud, wrapping an arm around Luke's waist as they walked. 'I love it…it has a nice ring to it too…it's perfect. Our baby has a name' she smiled; placing a hand on her stomach while Luke moved to open the front door for her.

'We're back!' Luke called out and Rory ran downstairs.

'We're done, come see' she grabbed her mother's hand and led her upstairs.

'Oh my…' Lorelai just stood in the doorway, staring at the nursery. The cloud wallpaper was still there and the room looked lovely with it's new furniture, carpeted floor and hot air balloon decorated curtains. The cot had all its sheets, pillows, stuffed toys and mobile set up. The change table was nearby, within reach of the dresser, which had the draws open to reveal beautifully folded baby clothes. Atop the dresser were several packets of diapers. A comfy rocking chair was on the other side of the cot and a small table that had more items on it –bottles, tiny shoes, a baby book etc.

Lorelai placed a hand over her mouth and tried not to cry. It was just so lovely and it even felt like a home for a baby boy with the blue blankets and sheets.

'We were going to put a sign on the door, but since he doesn't have a name…' Rory said before giving Lorelai a hug.

Lorelai nodded and turned to Luke, giving him a strange, questioning look.

'Sure' he nodded.

Lorelai smiled at Emily and Rory, excitement filling within her.

'Our baby…he does have a name' she told them.

'Oh really? You finally decided?' Rory grinned. 'Did you want to hear that Grandma? The baby has a name!'

'Yes, of course I heard. It's not official until he has a name' Emily said. 'Well? Don't keep us in suspense…what is it?'

'We decided…after much consideration, that his name will be…Richard William Gilmore-Danes' Lorelai told them slowly.

'It's perfect!' Rory grinned.

'Richard?' Emily echoed, surprised.

'Yeah, Richie for short' Lorelai replied. 'I wanted to name him after dad. William is after Luke's dad…it makes a great middle name though'

Emily actually had tears in her eyes then, thinking how happy Richard will be once he finds out that the grandson he'd always wanted will be named after him.

'Don't tell dad…not yet' Lorelai then added. 'I want to see his reaction, do you think he'll actually faint or, or…jump in joy? That would cool…weird, but cool'

'He'll be so proud' Emily sniffed. She then went over and gave Lorelai a hug, but the most shocking part was when she gave Luke a hug also. 'I have to go…I have a DAR meeting in an hour' Emily said, wiping her eyes. 'And I don't think you should come to Friday night dinners until after the baby is born, since you're getting close' she said, eyeing Lorelai's stomach.

'Okay, but we'll call' Lorelai nodded.

'I'd like that' Emily said and then left, giving the room one last glance.

'She hugged me' Luke said, still stunned to the event of Emily Gilmore hugging him in a non-threatening way.

'Yes, she did' Lorelai smiled. 'She finally likes you'

'She hugged me, that's not normal' Luke continued. 'Did that really happen?'

'I could pinch you if you like' Lorelai told him.

'I'm okay' Luke nodded and gave her a kiss. 'I have to get back to work. Caesar might have burnt the place to the ground by now'

'He has a name!' Rory squealed in delight. 'My baby brother finally has a name'

'Indeed he does' Lorelai said as the girls made their way into the kitchen. 'Is Luke really gone?'

'I think so…why?' Rory checked outside.

'I need coffee' Lorelai said in an urgent tone.

'Mum' Rory rolled her eyes, but grabbed the coffee packet. 'Did you do this when you were pregnant with me?'

'Your father never stopped me from having coffee' Lorelai replied. 'And I kept packets stashed in my room'

'No wonder I'm addicted to coffee' Rory sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well? What did you all think? I like the name "Richie" but do you? I know "William" wasn't going to be a first name, but it fit for middle name, I didn't know what else to give for his middle name so it was fitting enough. Please let me know what you think, and review. Your reviews make my day so much better and I'm more than willing/happy to answer any questions you have in the best way I can! Next chapter will be up very soon! Please review!**

**-Mel**


	8. Baby Shower

**Author's notes: Sorry for the wait! Things have been crazy! I would thank each of my reviewers individually but I simply don't have the time right now. But to answer any questions/comments: I'm so glad you all like the name "Richie"! The plan was to get married before Richie comes, and then within the year, but honestly it doens't end up happening that way. Neverfear, they will be getting married...just not yet. No surprise wedding though, will be planned and focused on. I'll tell more as it comes closer. Anyhow, hope you like this chapter and please let me know that you think. I also lvoe answering questions, so if you got any...:P?**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Baby Shower

Miss Patty and Babette entered Luke's Diner for lunch when they noticed it was rather empty. The few customers that were there seemed to fear their lives.

After taking a seat, the girls soon found out why…

'Oh my' Miss Patty said, seeing Luke dash around the Diner in a semi-panic.

'Yeah, Lorelai's due any day now' Babette told her, but lowered her tone once Luke glanced at them with a frightening expression.

'I heard she and Luke got into a fight' Miss Patty said, also being quiet.

'Yeah, last week' Babette nodded. 'She was screaming so loud that Apricot freaked and hid under our bed'

'What was it about?' Miss Patty asked curiously.

'Hard to say, but I could have sworn I heard something about-'

CRASH!!

Both girls jumped and looked over at the counter where Luke had dropped two cups, which had broken against the floor and pieces scattered everywhere.

'Wow, he looks really mad' Miss Patty raised her eyebrows.

'I think it's just stress. He won't move more than a meter from the phone' Kirk said from the counter, which was right in front of their table.

Luke gave them a glare but proceeded to clean up the cups, since he'd been trying to juggle many at once in order to only make one trip back to the counter.

Taylor entered the diner and went up to the counter with a look upon his face that everyone in the town knew to be his "_I'm about to suggest something regarding the town_" look. The look in which Luke really hated.

'Luke?' Taylor asked. 'I need to discuss something with you'

'Not now Taylor' Luke growled.

'It's important' Taylor insisted. 'I was wondering, after your son is born…could we use him on the poster of-'

'OUT!' Luke yelled, pointing to the door. But his expression changed instantly once he saw who was standing in the doorway. 'Lorelai? What are you doing here?' he asked and dashed around the counter.

'Paul Anka ran away' she said sadly.

'What? Why would he…' Luke glanced at her large stomach. He knew Paul Anka was getting nervous around Lorelai but he didn't think he'd actually run away.

'We'll find him honey' Babette jumped up from her seat, giving Miss Patty a nudge.

'Oh yes' Miss Patty jumped up as well. 'We'll search the entire town'

'You just get some rest' Babette patted Lorelai's shoulder. 'Let us take care of Paul Anka'

Lorelai nodded and frowned at Luke. 'I want the baby out, I'm too big'

'Any moment now' he told her, trying not to sound petrified at the idea, because he was. It was so stressful to know that the baby was going to be born at any given moment now.

'I heard there are ways to induce labor…' Lorelai spoke thoughtfully.

'Lorelai, we've talked about this' Luke glanced around to check no one was listening, but Kirk stared at them from the counter. Luke sighed and led Lorelai out the back, away from prying ears. 'Richie will come out when he's ready okay? And when he does…call me right away'

'Fine' Lorelai sighed. 'Kiss'

Luke gave her a kiss and then kissed her stomach too.

'Now go home and get some rest' he told her.

* * *

'Turnips!' Jackson announced as he carried his latest crops into the kitchen for Sookie.

'They better not be puny' she sighed, wiping her hands. She glanced into the crate and rolled her eyes. 'Puny!' she snapped, holding a bunch up and waved them in his face.

'They are not puny!' Jackson argued back but noticed a stressed expression spread across Sookie's face. 'You okay honey?'

'Yeah…no' Sookie sighed, dumping the turnips back into the crate. 'It's hard, you know? Lorelai's not here so I have to keep an eye on things. And Michel is being difficult'

'Isn't he always?' Jackson asked, putting an arm around her in offer of comfort.

'Yeah but…oh!' Sookie suddenly yelled. 'Lorelai, we have to throw her a baby shower!' Sookie got very excited at the idea.

'Oh yeah, we should!' Jackson joined in. 'But she's due any day now'

'Who cares? We're throwing her a baby shower!' Sookie squealed. 'Call Taylor, we need an emergency town meeting'

'For a baby shower?' Jackson raised an eyebrow but received a "_don't question me_" glare form Sookie. 'Okay!' he nodded. 'And they're not puny' he frowned, pointing at his crate of turnips.

'They're puny!' Sookie replied, standing her ground and waved them in his face again.

* * *

Luke heard the bell above the Diner's door ring and jumped, thinking it was the phone. He breathed again and glanced up to see Jackson heading over, looking very mysterious.

'Hey' Luke raised an eyebrow.

'Hi' Jackson nodded. 'Is Lorelai around?'

'Do you see her?' Luke asked, wondering how anyone would miss Lorelai if she were here. 'No, she's not…why?'

'The town is planning a baby shower' Jackson whispered.

'You don't have to whisper, she's not here' Luke sighed. 'And when?'

'Tomorrow afternoon, just after sunset' Jackson continued to whisper while looking around nervously. 'Could you bring her by Miss Patty's place without her knowing?'

'Sure' Luke shrugged. 'We'll be there'

'Cool' Jackson said, even quieter. He then cautiously made his way back outside as if he was a secret agent or something.

Luke sighed and jumped again as the bell rung a second time.

'Stupid bell' he growled. 'Oh, hey Liz!' he grinned, moving to give his sister a hug.

'Hey big brother' Liz smiled. 'Lorelai popped yet?'

Luke shook his head but didn't like Liz's use of the word "_popped_".

Kirk finished his meal and headed out the door since he had work to do.

'So what are you doing here?' he wondered.

'I got a call, saying there's some baby shower for Lorelai going on tomorrow…I wanted to be here for it. T.J as well'

'T.J wanted to be here?' Luke raised an eyebrow.

'Well okay, so _maybe_ I had to make him…but we're here, that's what matters, right?'

'Yeah' Luke sighed. 'Can you keep a secret?' he wondered.

'Sure' Liz nodded.

'You cannot tell T.J' Luke added.

'Oh, well then…no' Liz shrugged apologetically. 'But he's a good secret keeper!'

'I'll pass' Luke frowned. He was just itching to tell everyone the name of his son. He especially wanted to tell Liz because the baby was having their father's middle name.

'Lorelai's gonna pop any day now, hey?' Liz asked in excitement. 'Finally, I get to be Aunty Liz!'

'Do you have to say, "pop"?' Luke frowned.

'Well fine, Lorelai's gonna blow any day-'

'Forget it, use pop' Luke shook his head. 'And yes, any day now…wait, who told you about the baby shower?'

'Some guy named Kirk' Liz shrugged. 'Why?'

'How'd he get your number?' Luke wondered.

'Said he got it from Lorelai's friend Sookie' Liz shrugged. 'Don't you want us to come?'

'No! No it's not that, I was just wondering who else got invited' Luke replied.

'Jess is coming, did I tell ya?' Liz smiled proudly.

'Jess? Why?'

'It's his cousin!' Liz replied in a tone that made Luke feel stupid. 'T.J said he's probably just coming for the free food, but I reckon it's something else. You know, he always liked you Luke…'

'Jess or T.J?' Luke asked confused to whom she was talking about since he was sure neither of them liked him.

'Jess' Liz replied, using her "_Luke's stupid_" tone again. 'He'll be here tomorrow morning sometime. He saids he wants to stay a few days…that okay with you?'

'Yeah' Luke shrugged and then jumped again as the bell rung above the door to announce another customer was entering the diner.

'Damn bell' he cursed under his breath.

* * *

The following day went by nervously for Luke (which wasn't anything new at this point) …but it was making him madder at his bell. He even asked Kirk to tear it down at one point. Although Kirk tried many times, the bell lived on to annoy Luke for many more hours.

While Luke went to pick Lorelai up, the residents of Stars Hollow (those that were closest to Lorelai as friends or neighbours) started to arrive at Miss Patty's with gifts, banners and food. Rory had been one of the first there and soon after she began to get nervous since she knew her father had showed up as well.

Christopher said he'd been invited and wanted to show his support, but Rory knew Luke wasn't going to see it that way. Liz and T.J showed up with Jess not long after and Logan also dropped by to celebrate the baby shower being held for Lorelai. Even Emily and Richard had managed to turn up proudly.

'Where are they?' Babette asked as Luke and Lorelai were now more than ten minutes late…

* * *

'Luke! Come on, we'll be late for my surprise baby shower' Lorelai complained as Luke made sure he had the bags with them in case something happened.

'What?' he asked. 'How do you know about it?'

'Sookie asked for guest lists for a pretend party and wondered what food was best for celebrating a baby…I worked it out' Lorelai said, shutting the truck door.

'And you didn't tell her?'

'No, it's a surprise' Lorelai argued.

'But you know' Luke frowned, confused. Which happened a lot whenever he spoke to a Gilmore Girl.

'Just drive' Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Luke drove out of the driveway and was too busy keeping an eye on the road to notice Lorelai pulling a weird face. She placed a hand on her enlarged stomach, wondering if the feeling she was getting was normal…

* * *

'They're here!' Lane called out to the group.

'We can't jump out and yell, she'll burst!' Babette then panicked.

'It's true' Kirk nodded.

'Surprise' everyone said quietly to Lorelai as she entered Miss Patty's with Luke's support. Luke then wandered over to where Jess was.

'Oh wow, this is great!" Lorelai grinned, giving a hug to everyone within her reach. 'Hey mum, hey dad' she smiled. 'Hey…' she paused as her eyes fell upon Christopher. 'What are you doing here?' she hissed, checking Luke wasn't nearby since she knew he would freak out over it…he always did.

'I was invited' Christopher shrugged. 'But I could leave-'

'What is he doing here?' Luke asked, spotting them.

'I invited him!' Sookie jumped in. 'I asked Lorelai for the guest list and…oh, sorry' she winced at Lorelai. She had tried to cover up for her friend but ended up making it worst.

'You wanted him to be here?' Luke asked her, the stress of the last few days had been getting to him and having Christopher show up wasn't the cherry to top off his week.

'He's Rory's father' Lorelai frowned.

'I should go' Christopher sighed.

'Yeah' Luke agreed.

'No' Lorelai butted in. 'He's my friend, he's Rory's father…he'll always be a part of our lives. You can't just send him away every time he shows up Luke'

Luke was about to argue back but noticed how the entire group was silent and watching. He sighed and just stayed quiet.

Christopher sighed also, feeling the utmost awkwardness that was now between him and Lorelai.

Sookie shifted her feet nervously but then had an idea. She took a microphone off Taylor and went to the front of the room.

'Hi everyone!' she said, getting their attention and giving them a big, proud smile. 'As you are all aware, this party is a way of saying congratulations to Luke and Lorelai, not only for their engagement but also for their new baby boy which is due any minute now' she said.

Lorelai knew the engagement was mentioned to shut Christopher up and remind Luke that Lorelai was marrying him, not Christopher…it almost worked too.

'Now as you know…' Sookie continued but Christopher was feeling more awkward by the moment.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this' he whispered to Lorelai, forgetting that Luke could hear him.

'What?' she asked, looking at him while Luke tried to ignore them.

'This' Christopher hissed. 'You and me' he sighed, but it hadn't come out exactly as he'd planned. He had been referring to how they couldn't even act like friends anymore, but Luke had interpreted a different version of what he'd said.

'No Luke' Lorelai said, trying to stop Luke from yelling at Christopher. She knew it was stress and built up rivalry, but she did not want to deal with it, not now.

Sookie tried to talk over the arguing that was going on between Lorelai, Luke and Christopher…but her efforts failed. Rory butted in as well but in the end it wasn't much help.

Lorelai stopped arguing but no one had noticed. She placed a hand on her stomach again and gasped.

'Ow' she said softly and thought it was just some gas for a moment but then it hit her full on. 'Oww!' she cried out, which still went unheard due to the yelling.

'Mum?' Rory asked, seeing Lorelai's expression of pain. Rory panicked and rushed to Sookie, grabbing the microphone.

'Hey! Mum's water broke!' she yelled, catching everyone's attention at last.

'Oww!' Lorelai winced again.

Luke inhaled quickly and rushed to her side. He tried to help her towards the truck but it was too far and Lorelai couldn't move.

'Take my car!' Rory said, giving him the keys. 'Jackson, get the bags from the truck and put them in mine'

Jackson nodded and rushed off, along with Emily who was determined to help.

Luke was having difficulty with getting Lorelai to the car, even when Jess rushed over to help. He paused and gave Christopher a glance, which he got.

Lorelai cried out again as Luke and Christopher helped her towards the car. Jess was there to hold the door open for her.

'Oh look!' Lorelai said loudly but with a hint of pain. 'It's starting to snow' she smiled, reaching out to touch it.

'You're having a baby!' Christopher snapped in shock.

'Get into the damn car!' Luke added.

As the few cars drove off into the snow-filling night, the friends of Lorelai's just stood outside Miss Patty's and watched. They knew that the time had finally come to bring Lorelai's second child into the world and with Lorelai on her way to the hospital…they were all giving their silent prayers.

* * *

**Author's notes: There! What didya think? Richard doesn't know the baby's name yet, he won't find out til next chapter. But the baby is on his way...**

**Hopefully some reviews are on their way to me? smiles innocently lemme know whatcha think!**


	9. Let it Snow!

**

* * *

**

Author's notes: My review count has decresed chapter by chapter recently, so if you do read this, please review as it helps motivate me and puts a smile on my face! Thanks to those that did review however :). _'Jeremy Shane'_; _'coffee coffee and more coffee'_ I love the name Richie too!; '_chloe2007'_ Yeah, sorry the updates take longer than they should sometimes, just with work n'all. But will be bit better this time. I promise.; And thanks to '_Sarah_', poor Luke indeed! I almost felt guilty writing it, for him to be so ambushed like that. But it's what usually happens when Christopher shows up.

**Thanks for your reviews, and please...keep em coming! :) Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Let it snow!

'Owww!' Lorelai cried out again as the nurses pushed her towards the delivery room. 'Hurry up!'

'Luke Danes?' a nurse called out to the small group.

'Yes?' he asked, rushing closer.

'Do you want to come into the delivery room?'

That suggestion gave Luke a queasy feeling inside, as he wasn't too thrilled at the idea of that.

'Please Luke' Lorelai grabbed his hand; her face sweaty and tears sliding down her face. 'Please' she pleaded.

The group watched as Lorelai and Luke disappeared behind the doors and it was then very still and quiet.

'And now we wait' Logan sighed.

The group all found seats to sit on in the waiting room nearby. No one was hungry and no one was in the mood for magazines. They just sat there.

--

Rory glanced up to see how everyone else were holding up. Logan and Richard were talking quietly about something while Emily just rolled her eyes at them. Christopher sat beside Rory, looking stressed and in shock. A little further down sat Sookie and Jackson, just holding hands and staring into space, probably remembering when their own kids were born. Rory sighed and suddenly felt very nervous…she was going to meet her little brother soon!

* * *

The minutes ticked by on the clock directly above them and soon hours began to tick by. Sookie and Jackson regrettably had to leave since their babysitter was only there until eight. Logan had to leave also as his father was expecting him and it would be hell on Earth if he didn't show up.

--

Another hour wandered by and Christopher even had to leave. He felt it was no longer his place to be there, even though Lorelai was there when Sherry had GiGi. But that was half the reason: he had to pick GiGi up from her nanny.

Liz, Jess and T.J showed up several times but as much as Liz wanted to stay, they just couldn't.

--

Rory, Emily and Richard were the last ones still there by ten at night. Rory had fallen asleep and Richard was pacing the room to calm his nerves, which was just irritating Emily and making her more nervous.

'Richard!' Emily hissed, trying not to wake Rory. 'Sit down, you're making me nervous' she said.

Richard frowned but did as he was told and sat beside her impatiently.

Emily rolled her eyes as Richard then began to fidget in his seat from nerves.

'Oh for heaven's sake! Go get me a coffee' Emily sighed, accidentally waking Rory. Richard gladly went to get a coffee, thankful for an excuse to wander around.

Rory sat up and stretched. 'Did she have him yet?' she yawned.

'No' Emily sighed. 'He's stubborn, just like your mother'

'Mum got it from you' Rory smirked, making Emily glare at her. She was right though.

They heard a baby's cry and footsteps, but it was just a nurse carrying two twins down the hallway of the maternity ward.

'Wow, I'm glad mum's not having twins' Rory said once she heard the volume of their cries.

'Yes, me too' Emily nodded.

'Your coffee' Richard handed it out to Emily but she no longer wanted it.

'Coffee!' Rory inhaled it's scent and took it from Richard happily.

'I hope the baby doesn't have that caffeine addiction' Emily said.

'Oh, he will' Rory nodded. 'If he's not born with the natural coffee instinct, then mum will probably feed him the coffee through a bottle until he adjusts' Rory smiled.

'Would she really do that?' Emily asked in shock.

'Kidding' Rory told her, although it wasn't entirely unbelievable.

'Oh great, now she's picked up on her mother's jokes' Emily rolled her eyes, which she had been doing a lot of lately. 'Why can't he take after his grandparents?' Emily complained.

'Mum would disown him' Rory sniggered at the thought of if her brother turned out like Emily Gilmore.

'What?' Emily asked, since she hadn't heard what Rory had said.

'Ah, nothing' Rory shook her head.

'You're more like your mother every day' Emily sighed again.

'Rory Gilmore?' a doctor asked as he left the room Lorelai and Luke had disappeared behind many hours earlier.

'Yes?' Rory jumped up from her seat.

'Come and meet your baby brother' he smiled but held up a hand up to Emily and Richard. 'You'll have your turn in a moment, please wait here'

'This is ridiculous' Emily growled. 'We have to wait our turn to see our own grandchild!'

--

Rory pushed open the door and saw her mother lying in bed with the covers up to her chin. She looked tired but a huge grin was spread across her face.

'Hey' Lorelai said.

'Hey' Rory replied and glanced around the room. She saw Luke sitting beside the bed with a small bundle of blankets, which was moving slightly.

'Luke, have you been crying?' Rory asked, trying not to laugh as she approached him. It was no secret to her that Luke was a big softie, deep down.

'No, maybe' Luke said, his eyes puffy and red. He stood up and handed Rory the bundle, which contained her newborn baby brother.

'Hey there little one' Rory said, feeling her own emotions flood to the surface as she looked down at the tiny face of her brother. 'I'm Rory, your big sister'

Baby Richie glanced in her direction and seemed satisfied to being in the arms of his big sister.

'He's gorgeous' Lorelai said a bit weakly. She wiped another tear from her cheek and reached for Luke's hand.

'He's perfect' Luke whispered as Rory sat on the chair with her brother.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Rory handed Luke back his son and went to get her grandparents.

Emily and Richard entered the room and the waterworks were on the moment they saw Lorelai and Luke. The couple were sitting side by side on the bed, the baby in Luke's arms while Lorelai held his tiny little hand.

'Mum, Dad…meet your grandson' Lorelai smiled at them as they approached the bed. Luke seemed reluctant to hand Richie over, but he knew if he didn't then Emily would probably take him by force.

'Oh look at him' Emily said, tears sliding down her cheeks. 'Richard look' she smiled, handing him to Richard.

'Emily I-' Richard complained but held his grandson in his hands carefully, crying so proudly.

'Dad' Lorelai caught his attention as Rory took the baby back. 'I know you don't know his name yet, but mum does so…' she took a breath, readjusting her pillows slightly. 'We thought so much about it but the middle name was easy. We're using William, after Luke's dad. And for his first name…we've decided on Richie, which is short for...Richard'

There are no words to explain the look that spread across Richard Gilmore's face at that moment; he actually had to sit down in order to process it all.

'Okay, enough sharing' Lorelai finally said and held out her arms to Rory.

Rory passed baby Richie to her and Lorelai held him in her arms happily.

'Lorelai' Luke said and nodded towards the window.

Lorelai glanced over as snow began to fall outside the window.

'It's perfect' Lorelai smiled, kissing atop baby Ritchie's head. 'He's perfect'

* * *

_Two months later…_

Lorelai groaned and rolled over, shoving Luke.

'Luuke' she said, shoving him some more but he didn't respond. Lorelai sighed and climbed out of bed, wandering down the dark hallway towards the crying that was coming from the nursery.

'Hey, Richie' she sighed, picking him up. 'Mummy and Daddy are very tired honey, you should be sleeping not screaming' Lorelai said, patting his back softly and tried to get him back to sleep. At least he'd gone quiet the moment she'd picked him up.

'Mmhm' Luke groaned, rubbing his eyes as he came into the room sleepishly.

'Oh good, daddy' Lorelai handed Richie to Luke and then wandered back to their room since it was Luke's turn to get up when Richie awoke at three in the morning.

Lorelai laid her head back onto the soft pillow and was asleep instantly...

* * *

As the sun finally shined through the bedroom window, Lorelai awoke from her slumber and got out of bed. As tired as she felt, Lorelai knew that she had to get out of bed, have coffee and head off to work. They had a major booking crisis at the Dragonfly recently that still needed to be resolved, besides that…Michel was away for the week on some family matter so Lorelai had to take over at reception.

Lorelai made her way downstairs and was greeted with the heavenly scent of coffee.

'Morning' she mumbled to Luke, where he was making her coffee with one hand while holding Richie close in the other.

'Hey' he said and gave her a kiss.

Lorelai smiled at Richie and took him from Luke so he could fulfill his duties of giving her coffee.

'Can you say: _coffee_?' she asked Richie. 'Cof-fee?'

'Don't teach him that' Luke sighed. 'And he's only two months old, do you really expect him to be able to talk yet?'

'Sure' Lorelai nodded, giving Richie back so she could drink her coffee. 'Whose turn is it?'

'Mine' Luke replied. 'Besides, you've got that thing at the Inn to deal with'

'Okay, well have fun' she said, giving him a kiss and then Richie. 'You boys behave yourselves' she joked and left.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai had made an agreement when Richie was born that neither of them would give up their jobs just because they had a baby. So Richie was taken to work each day. One week it would be at the Inn and the next week it would be the diner, but that was only roughly. Sometimes they took turns in days rather than weeks. But today, it was the Diner.

Luke had noticed that Richie seemed to enjoy his time at the diner more, although that might have had something to do with the fact that Michel had yelled at him for crying.

Richie lay in his little playpen that was placed beside one end of the counter while Luke worked. He usually had Lane serving people so Luke didn't have to leave the counter area.

'Oh, he's so cute!' Miss Patty smiled as she looked down at Richie. 'His dark hair, blue eyes…he looks like his mother. I bet he's going to be a real heartbreaker one day'

'Yeah, got her voice too' Babette agreed. 'I can hear his screaming from miles away, can't get it out of my head now'

Luke stood there going over notes and listened as the customers continued to come in and occasionally admire Richie, but the comments were the same: he was cute, looked like his mother and knew how to scream.

* * *

After lunch was over, Luke glanced down at his sleeping son and wondered just how much he was like Lorelai.

'You'll have to wait until he's a bit older to know just how much he takes after you' Lane said, interrupting his thoughts.

'Hm?' Luke asked, pretending not to know what she meant.

'Everyone saids he looks like Lorelai, and he does…but he can't talk yet, he can't walk yet…he doesn't have a hobby or a favourite band' she smiled.

'Oh, right' Luke nodded but that was some comfort. 'I know' he shrugged.

'So ah…how's the wedding planning going?' Lane wondered, knowing him enough to say that this was where she changed the topic.

'Ask Lorelai' Luke said. 'Apparently all she wants me to do it turn up on the day'

* * *

'Roses? Daisies? Tulips?' Sookie asked in excitement. 'And when is it again? I wrote it down but then Davey threw up and we had to take him to the hospital and…oh what a disaster!'

'June 3rd' Lorelai replied and turned to leave the kitchen. 'Oh, and daises' she smiled.

'Daises…Hm' Sookie thought aloud and then rushed to make a few modifications to the plans for the wedding cake.

Lorelai stood at the desk and noticed that there were no current customers waiting to be served, so she took out her planner and checked the wedding details. It was only a month ago that she and Luke decided to go ahead with the wedding. Originally they were going to wait until Richie was older, like about ten months. But now Lorelai was getting slightly impatient and insecure about the entire thing and Luke agreed they could have it sooner, plus…Lorelai had found the perfect dress.

With the wedding only a few weeks away…Lorelai was really beginning to feel the pressure and nerves of the entire ordeal. She knew Rory was coming home next week until after the wedding and her parents were going to be there. The important details such as the location, date, cake, guest list and decorations were all dealt with…it was just a matter of going through with it now. Lorelai had every intention to marry Luke as she was sure that she'd never truly been in love until Luke, but it didn't make her feel any less panicked.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed…

'Luke's' came the reply as he answered the phone.

'Hey, it's me. Ah…how's Richie?' Lorelai asked.

'He's asleep' Luke replied. 'Everyone thinks he looks so much like you'

'That's only because he's incredibly good looking' Lorelai joked.

'Lorelai?' Luke asked after a pause. 'Is everything okay?'

'Ah yeah, everything's…horrible' she groaned after giving up on her "_happy_" act. 'I can't wait until this wedding is finally over, who knew it was so stressful…and the planning! Urgh!'

'You've been planning weddings at the Inn for years' Luke reminded her. 'And it's only a few more weeks'

'Yeah I know, yeah…I'm okay' she nodded. 'Anyway, um…you better get back to work. Love you' she smiled.

'Bye' he replied, hanging up. He glanced around to see the diner was almost empty and Richie was awake now, getting bored.

'You do take after your mother' he sighed. 'Lane, we'll be back' he said and picked Richie up. 'Let's go see mummy' Luke told his son as he carried him outside where the sky had darkened slightly and seemed to be showing hints of possible snow.

* * *

Lorelai came down the stairs and tripped on a toy that had been left there. She picked it up and was about to go and to find it's owner but a small boy about six stood there shyly.

'Is this yours?' she asked and smiled at him, seeing he reminded her of Richie in some way. The boy nodded and bowed his head in guilt.

'It's okay, just try not to leave it where people walk, alright?' she told him, handing the toy to him. The boy smiled and then ran out of the room to the dinning room where his parents were. Lorelai watched him and then turned to see Luke approaching her with Richie.

'Hey boys' she smiled, giving Richie a kiss, only to have Luke pass him to her. 'Something wrong?' she asked since Luke hardly brought Richie by the inn.

'He was getting bored and I have no customers…other than Kirk' Luke replied with a shrug.

'Oh, okay' Lorelai nodded and placed her nose against Ritchie's, making him giggle.

'Lorelai' Michel's whining voice reached her ears as he approached. 'The guests are still annoying me, they want me to entertain them...what is he doing here?'

'Richie or Luke?' Lorelai asked, turning to face him.

'The baby' Michel frowned. 'I don't like babies' he pulled a face but then saw the glare Luke was giving him. 'I'm going now' Michel said and left rather quickly.

Lorelai handed Richie back to Luke as her cell phone rang.

'We better get back to work too' Luke sighed and carried Richie back out outside. He then paused as it began to snow. Lorelai's yells of joy was heard from inside since she had also noticed the snow and came running outside, hanging up her phone on the way.

'It's a freak snow storm!' she grinned. 'At this time of year and I still get snow?' she looked up at it.

Richie glanced up and started squealing madly, followed by giggles.

Lorelai picked him up and held him in the air to "embrace" the snow.

'He's going to freeze' Luke complained, trying to shield himself a bit from the snow. Just because Lorelai, Richie and Rory enjoyed the cold, wet snow…didn't mean he had to.

'This is a sign' Lorelai said, hugging Richie. 'You bring the world joy' she smiled, snuggling him. Richie smiled and looked up at the snow again, trying to reach it as he found it to be the most amazing thing he'd ever seen...

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay so that's that chapter! :) Next chapter will skip ahead a few years but I need to update adap (possibly tomorrow) because the ending of this one and the next one are linked (even if it's years later, you'll know what I mean when you read it!). So if you read this before or after I update the next chapter...please review! Hope ya enjoyed it :). Any questions etc, let me know! I love to naswer questions tee-hee. Please review, will update asap! -Mel**


	10. Four Years Later

**Author's notes: Before I move on to my usual 'thankyous' I want to point out something. This chapter is indeed set four years from the last, however, it's nessesary and it's also slightly linked. As you will gather once you start reading, chapter 9 ended with baby richie admiring the snow...this chapter stars with 4yr Richie, and snow. I wasn't originally going to skip this far so soon, but I snow-transaction thing was too good to pass up. If four years seems to much too soon for you, I'm sorry. But as the story moves along, I can ensure you that you'll feel it's the right number to skip.**

**Now, thanks to my reviewers that only had a day or so til this was up! Jeremy Shane, Chloe2007 and JavaJunkie4Evar! Glad Lorelai was to character, cuz she's my fave and it would be shame on me if I couldn't get her right :P. Sorry that you won't get to see Richie's first words, walk, jam-hands etc, but you're not gonna miss out entirely, as I said eariler...it'll all make sense later on. Trust me. I actually think we're now entering a good part of the fic. I mean it's all good imo, but the mainer plot will start to kick in. Now that phrase one is over. :) Anyhow, sorry for the rambling but yeah. Please review cuz I really wanna know whatcha think. I do not want to resort to withholding chapters til I get reviews tee-hee. Enjoy!**

**Also, April has finally been added. Since whilst Richie was born in the late-season6 time setting...season seven did still exist. But more on that when the time is right.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten:** _**Four years later**_

'Richie!' Luke growled; picking him up and carrying him back inside the diner. 'You're going to freeze'

'Snow!' he said, reaching for it.

Luke sighed and put him back down before moving to give Kirk some more coffee. Richie checked that his father wasn't watching and then ran to the window. Richie placed his hands on the window and pressed his face against it. He watched the snow falling from the sky and onto the ground. Richie then saw someone walk past the window and got even more excited.

'Mummy!' he squealed and hugged her around the legs.

'Hey Richie' Lorelai picked him up and smiled at Luke.

'It's snowing mummy!' Richie pointed.

'Yes it is' Lorelai said, giving him a kiss. 'Daddy lock you inside again?' she teased Luke once she reached the counter.

'Yup' Richie nodded. 'No fair'

'He'll freeze' Luke frowned. 'Coffee?'

'Yes please' Lorelai nodded. 'Oh and April's coming for the holidays, isn't she?'

'Yeah, why?' Luke wondered.

'Nothing…it's just that Rory wanted to spent some time with her' Lorelai shrugged. 'She's thinking of taking April to a concert or something'

'April's too young for that' Luke stated.

'She's seventeen…I was going to concerts at fourteen' Lorelai rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. 'Besides, Rory will be with her'

'Fine' Luke gave in, knowing he couldn't win against a Gilmore girl.

Lorelai glanced at her pager and sighed, putting it back away.

'Sookie still bothering you with the wedding thing?' Luke asked as she put Richie back down so he could stare at the snow some more.

'Yeah, she thinks that it's never going to happen' Lorelai sighed. 'We had Richie and then we decided to go ahead with the plans but then he got sick and you found out about April…it was postponed so many times that I really did think it was off' she sighed, sitting on a stool.

'Yeah, we broke up a few times but Richie brought us back together…' Luke shrugged at the memory.

'Do you honestly think we'll ever get married Luke? I mean we've been so close but then it's postponed again and delayed and then called off…' she sighed. 'It's been almost five years'

'Does the dress still fit you?' Luke wondered after a moment of silence.

'Yes' Lorelai replied, a smile threatening on her lips at the look he was giving her. 'Why?'

'Well it's just, June 3rd…it's coming up in a few months and…maybe it's time we finally…you know?'

'No, I don't know' Lorelai lied with a hint of tease. 'What?'

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Maybe we should actually get married, no matter what…no delays'

'Oh! But what if I sleep with the mailman and we have ten children and then he dies of a disease and then…will you still marry me?' Lorelai joked as she got up from her stool with her "_to-go_"cup of coffee.

'Goodbye, crazy lady' Luke replied. 'I'll see you tonight'

'See you tonight' Lorelai nodded and gave Richie a kiss. 'Bye hon'

Luke watched her leave and then shifted his gaze over to Richie, whom was still staring outside the window. Luke frowned and tried to remember why that looked so familiar…

--

_Seven-year-old Luke Danes stood in front of the store with his hands pressed against the window, just staring inside._

'_Daddy, is that the new shop?' he asked._

'_Sure is' William nodded. 'I've been working on it for years but now it's finally ours' he said and held Luke's hand, leading him into the store._

'_Cool' Luke said, picking up a box of nails. 'Can we build something?'_

'_Like what?' William wondered._

'_I dunno, a house! A boat!' Luke got excited._

'_A boat sounds good' William nodded…_

_--_

'Daddy' Richie's voice broke Luke out of his own thoughts. 'I gotta go!'

'Again?' Luke sighed but took his son to the bathroom. 'We should build something, sometime'

'What?' Richie asked.

'I dunno, something' Luke shrugged.

* * *

Once Richie had washed his hands, he ran back into the diner and almost bumped right into Taylor.

'Careful!' he snapped. 'Lucas, you need to control your son' Taylor frowned. 'He's going to end up like one of those punks that raid the streets…'

'Taylor' Luke growled threatening but tried not to laugh when Richie blew a mean raspberry at Taylor.

'That is disrespectful young man' Taylor told Richie but he wasn't listening.

Luke ignored Taylor's rambling to see what Richie was doing. The small boy was going through a shelf nearby what had some of William's old stuff on it and picked up a hammer, which was slightly heavy for him at first, but then he managed.

'See!' Taylor said. 'He's already learning to-'

'Taylor, get lost' Luke said, looking down at Richie.

'Build something' Richie told him, holding it up.

'Really Luke, you think that boy isn't going to-'

'Good bye Taylor' Luke said again and took the hammer off Richie…

--

_'So dad, how do we build a boat?' young Luke wondered._

'_Well, it's going to be hard work…and it'll take time' William said while putting some new hammers onto a shelf. 'But we're a team right?'_

'_We're a team' Luke smiled. 'I'll be like…your helper!'_

_William gave a laugh and nodded. 'Yeah, my little helper' he nodded…_

_--_

Luke smiled and turned to Taylor. 'Hey, could you get Richie some of those candy things he likes?' he asked, pulling a few dollars from his pocket.

'Candy! Candy!' Richie started jumping in joy, having lost all interest in building something.

'Now you want him hyped up?' Taylor frowned but accepted the money. 'Come on' he sighed to Richie.

'Go on' Luke nodded, giving Richie permission to go with Taylor.

'Now remember, when someone gives you something you have to say "thank you", don't forget…' Taylor told Richie as they left the diner.

* * *

Lorelai opened the front door several hours later to find Rory and April getting out of Rory's car.

'Hey girls' Lorelai grinned and went to give them each a hug. 'I didn't know you were picking April up' She then said to Rory.

'She was passing through, so yeah' April answered with a light shrug. 'Where's dad and Richie?' she asked, looking around for them.

'Ah, not sure…the diner I think' Lorelai replied. 'I need more coffee, let's go see if they're there' she suggested and linked arms with the girls.

* * *

Luke went into Taylor's to pick up Richie since Taylor had agreed to baby-sit him while Luke had gone to pick up a few things.

'Come on Richie' he said and held out his hand.

'Daddy!' Richie jumped down from his seat and ran over, grabbing his hand and following him back to the diner. 'I'm hungry daddy, Taylor not let me have candy'

'I'll cook something when we get home' he replied. 'Come here' he gestured over to a table where he had some wood, nails and a hammer set up.

'Cool, what we making?' Richie asked but Luke was staring at the table absent-minded…

--

'_Hey Lucas, come here' William gestured and young Luke stopped cleaning a table near where little Liz was playing, to go over to the counter where his dad was._

'_Yeah?' he asked curiously._

_William smiled and picked Luke up, sitting him atop the counter._

'_We're going to build something fun' William replied and paced a brown cap on Luke's head. He frowned and then turned it around so it was backwards._

'_Much better, now can you hammer some nails into this piece of wood for me?'_

'_Cuz I'm your helper?' young Luke wondered._

'_Exactly' William nodded. 'And remember: we're a team' he smiled…_

_--_

'Daddy?' Richie shook Luke from his thoughts.

Luke cleared his throat and picked Richie up so he could see what he was doing. Luke placed him on the table and pulled a black hat from one of the bags on a chair…

* * *

'And then this thing came out of the closet and…' April was cut short in the details of a movie she'd seen recently as she glanced into the window of the diner. 'Hey, look' she pointed and stopped walking.

Rory and Lorelai paused to have a look also. Luke was standing beside a table, watching Richie. Little Richie sat atop the table with a black cap on backwards, hammering a nail into a piece of wood.

'Awe, they're so cute. I wish I had a camera' Lorelai said.

April grinned and pulled out her cell phone, snapping a photo with it.

Lorelai watched as April and Rory went into the diner. She smiled at the look of her four-year-old son hammering away at the nails like a professional.

Four years ago, Luke had taken to heart the fact that Richie had his mother's eyes, hair and screamed like her. Back then it seemed as though Richie took so much after her that the other things he'd gotten from Luke had gone completely unnoticed…until now.

Lorelai knew now that while Richie may look and act like her…Richie had the soul and interests like Luke and William. He also enjoyed books so much that naming him after Richard Gilmore was still the right way to go.

Lorelai glanced away and went inside to join her family.

'Hey mum, look!' Richie pointed to his pieces of wood that he'd hammered together. 'Daddy saids we're a team' he smiled proudly.

'That's great hon' Lorelai patted his head before turning to Luke with an "_I told you so_" sneer. 'He doesn't just take after me, you know' she said.

Luke glanced over as Rory and April ran out the back in search of a proper camera. He turned to Lorelai and put an arm around her. She leaned against him and they just watched their son hammering away at his wood. He didn't care that he wasn't really building anything; he just wanted to hammer!

'So…June 3rd?' Luke then asked, kissing atop Lorelai's head.

'Yeah, we're finally getting married' Lorelai smiled.

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay there it is! Yeah, for real...they will be getting married! Finally. I know that after four years, the same date and the same dress maybe seem weird, but it's Gilmore girls, weird is normal. And plus, the date and dress were too perfect, I couldn't not use it. Now, please can y'all review? :) I might update Wednesday if I get enough comments/questions to motivate me to do so, otherwise you're looking at Friday-ish. Have to go by my work scedule unfortunatly. Can only really post another chapter on my days-off. But, this may shock you...I'm currently writing chapter 28! I hope you all love this story enough to still want to read it that far in the future since I plan to go to about...maybe, chapter 40? After that I _might _do a short sequal of many years later, if you want me to.**

**One more note: I wrote this chapter ages ago and then surfed the internet randomly...but then an image of a kid came up and no joke...it was Richie! I mean the black hat, his shirt (as seen in later chapters) etc! Was scary. I'll try and get a link or something you can see it. --****Anyhow, please review and yeah, looking forward to hearing from y'all and I'll update asap, depending on my motivation to do so. **

**OH! And this fic will develop into some Rory/Logan...are you all okay with that?**

**-Mel :)**


	11. Planning and Panicking

**Author's Notes: Only 3 reviews? Aw, sad. But always better than none. I guess also, it's only been like 4 days since my last update. Oh well.**

**_Kat321_ - I'm so relieved you think Rory/Logan stuff would be a great addition. I stand by what I said when this is a Luke/Lorelai centric fic, but it's also about life moving forward and changing, so it only makes sense for there to be a few other things going on.**

**_Jeremy Shane_ - Thanks, I finally got an opinion from you! I'm glad you've been reading the fic through and through, and such...but to actaully hear some opinions is great. Thanks, I think Richie is pretty cool too, I love writing him!**

**_Chloe2007 _- Probably my most faithful reviewer! That has earnt you a hug! hugs. Richie has a lot of his grandfathers in him more than anything. So him playing with the tools seemed really fitting :). And expect quicker updates now, cuz yeah :P

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Planning and Panicking

'Tomatoes!' Sookie ordered loudly and an assistant passed some to her quickly. Sookie reached for the knife, only to see Richie walking into the kitchen hand-in-hand with Lorelai.

'Oh hey' Sookie smiled, putting everything down to greet him.

'Hi' Richie smiled back, giving a little wave.

'Oh! I got the-'

'No Sookie, he just ate' Lorelai said since she knew Sookie's tendencies to spoil Richie with sugary treats. 'Coffee?'

'Over there' Sookie pointed and the moment Lorelai turned her back, she handed a wrapped cookie to Richie, whom tucked it into his pocket eagerly.

'Oh, heaven' Lorelai breathed in the soothing scent of the hot coffee before taking a big sip. She placed it on the counter and started to talk to Sookie about the wedding cake details.

Richie eyed the coffee cup and wondered what was so great about the coffee that his mother and big sister had to have it as much as possible. He reached out and grabbed the cup, careful not to drop it. Richie gave a glance towards Lorelai and Sookie before cautiously taking a sip.

'Wow' he gasped and the girls turned around.

'Uh oh' Sookie said, glancing at Lorelai. 'He likes it…a lot'

'Luke's gonna kill me' Lorelai sighed but did not take the coffee from her son since he was really enjoying it. 'Hey, isn't it weird that a boy his age can like coffee? I mean Rory didn't start drinking it until she was like…what? Eight…ten?'

'I think it was about nine' Sookie replied. 'And he's your son…maybe his taste buds naturally have this thing for coffee' she shrugged.

'More!' Richie jumped after Lorelai took the empty cup of him. 'More, more!'

'This is bad' Sookie winced. 'Very bad'

* * *

April glanced up from her book as the bell above the diner door rung and Lorelai approached the counter with Richie.

'Hey' April smiled before going back to her fascinating, mystery novel.

'April!' Richie said and gave her a hug before spotting his dad. 'Daddy! Guess what-'

'So the arrangements for the wedding are almost done' Lorelai butted in, not too sure how Luke was going to react to being the father of yet another caffeine-addicted child.

'Good, and it's only a week away' Luke replied, but raised an eyebrow at Richie's sudden silence and somewhat guilty expression. He grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee since Luke knew the look Lorelai was giving him meant that her caffeine intake was "dangerously" low.

Lorelai then jumped as her phone started to ring.

'Outside' Luke told her, pointing to the sign behind him.

'You can't say that when we're married' Lorelai told him, heading to the door.

'We'll see' Luke frowned but watched in horror as his son reached for his mother's coffee cup and eagerly took a sip.

'Richie, no! Urgh!' Luke placed a palm over his face in disbelief.

'Sorry!' Richie put the cup back down and looked very guilty, almost as if he was going to cry. 'Mummy said I could'

Lorelai came back inside with an accomplished grin upon her face but the moment she saw Luke's expression…her grin faded instantly and she knew she was busted.

'You let him have coffee?' Luke asked. 'And he likes it!'

'Sorry!' Richie said again.

'It's okay hon' Lorelai placed a hand on his back before answering Luke. 'I didn't give it to him, he took it when I was getting some at the inn' Lorelai told him quickly. 'I think we should go Richie' she grabbed the boy protectively as Luke looked like he was about to explode because this was the very thing he had dreaded since the moment Lorelai had told him that she was pregnant.

'Bye' Richie waved as he allowed his mother to carry him out of the diner.

'Thank you for being my only normal child' Luke sighed to April.

'Sure, you're welcome' April smiled, without glancing up. She was also trying to hide her smirk. 'I prefer tea anyway'

'Bless you' Luke breathed in relief.

--

'Is daddy mad?' Richie wondered as he followed his mother down the street. 'Daddy looked mad' he stated sadly.

'Daddy isn't mad at you Richie' Lorelai told him, grabbing his hand as they crossed the street.

'Daddy mad at mummy?' Richie asked. He didn't like that idea either.

'Nah' Lorelai flashed a grin. 'Everything's fine' she picked him up for a hug once they reached their house.

'I can have coffee?' Richie then got excited. 'Rory have coffee'

'Rory is older' Lorelai sighed but knew that in the end she was going to be Richie's caffeine supply. 'Did Sookie give you a cookie?' she then asked, having felt the lump in his pocket.

Richie pulled out the cookie and unwrapped it, taking a bite.

'Sookie makes great cooking' he smiled. 'Why don't you cook mummy?'

'Mummy doesn't cook because daddy cooks' Lorelai replied as she removed his coat.

'But Sookie not a daddy, why Sookie cook?' Richie asked curiously.

'Ah…because Sookie is a chef, it's her job' Lorelai shrugged and wondered where Rory or April were when she needed them.

'Why don't you be a chef mummy?' Richie continued.

'Because I have a son that asks crazy questions' she frowned but sighed. 'And because daddy cooks' she stated, bringing them right back to the start, and successfully confusing Richie.

'Okay' Richie nodded and took another bite of his cookie. 'I wanna cook'

'Wow' Lorelai glanced at him in shock. 'That sounded so weird' she shook her head.

* * *

The next few days passed by fast for everyone...everyone, except Lorelai.

'Mum?' Rory asked as she heard a loud noise from upstairs and then silence. 'Stay here' she hissed to April, leaving her with Richie. 'Mum, you okay?' Rory entered the main bedroom and found her mother sitting on the bed, in her wedding dress and sobbing. There was also a small dent in the wall where she had thrown her shoes at it.

'This is stupid!' Lorelai snapped through sobs. 'I'm stupid, the wedding is stupid…stupid, stupid, stupid!' She went to throw a hanger but Rory took it from her just in time.

'It's just the nerves' Rory sighed, taking a seat beside her. 'Trust me, you're over-reacting. Just take a breath, come downstairs and eat junk food with us'

Lorelai calmed down and then acknowledged Rory's words. 'It's not nerves' she sighed but had spoken too softly and Rory hadn't made out what she'd said.

'What?'

'It's not nerves' Lorelai stated louder, with more frustration. 'It's fear'

Normally Rory would have told her that it meant the same as nerves when it was about a wedding, but the dark look on Lorelai's face gave her the feeling it was more than just pre-wedding nerves…

'What do you mean?' she asked, knowing exactly what tone to use and gesture to give.

'Max Medina' Lorelai sighed. 'Your dad' she shrugged and stared at the floor. 'I almost married Max' she sniffed, glancing at Rory's puzzled face. 'I was hardly engaged to Luke when I fell pregnant…it's just…we broke up Rory'

'Mum, that doesn't count. Richie was only one and Luke found out about April. You were feeling insecure about the wedding and Luke was busy with April…and it was only for five months…or was it eight?' Rory shrugged and then put an arm around her mother.

'I slept with your dad, I married him!' Lorelai said. 'I hurt Luke Rory, I hurt Richie in the end too…I hurt myself' she wiped some more tears away. 'I don't deserve to marry Luke'

'That was more than two years ago' Rory continued to comfort her mother. Of all the guys her mother had dated, Rory had liked most of them and had even considered Max as her step dad for some time…but not once had she ever really felt a fatherly connection to them, even with her own father …until her mother started dating Luke. Well Rory had actually looked up to Luke in a father-figure kind of way since she first met him…but now, she really wanted Luke to be her step-father and she knew how much her mother loved him. She could not let her mother's fears and the events of the past ruin this…she just couldn't.

'Mum, listen to me. I know you love Luke' Rory said, choosing her words carefully since Lorelai had gone quiet and was now listening to her every word. 'Luke loves you so much, he waited for you through all those guys, he pined for eight years! He was going to buy a house for you, have kids with you-'

'He did have kids with me…well, a kid' Lorelai added.

'Richie wasn't planned, but he still wanted kids with you at some point, remember?' Rory asked, but then continued. 'I…mum, I want Luke to be my dad'

'You already have a dad' Lorelai sighed, glancing at Rory and seeing the surprisingly keen expression on her face.

'No, I have a _father_…I want a _dad_. Someone that is always there…someone like Luke. He's been there for me whenever I needed him, whenever anyone needed him. You do want to marry him, don't you?'

'Yes' Lorelai sighed in defeat. 'You have no idea' she said, wiping her eyes. 'Okay fine…junk food' she got up and decided to change out of her dress.

'That's the spirit!' Rory grinned and headed back downstairs.

--

As Rory sat back down to watch the movie, Richie jumped up and ran upstairs as fast as his small legs could carry him.

'Mummy!' he yelled and ran into the room, seeing her reddened eyes. 'What's wrong?' he asked sadly.

'Nothing, happy tears' Lorelai said, blowing her nose.

'Oh' Richie nodded and came over, placing his black cap on backwards. 'You look pretty mummy' he smiled, seeing her in the wedding dress.

'Thanks' Lorelai smiled, giving him a kiss atop his head.

'Mummy, can Paul Anka have babies?' Richie wondered, which caught Lorelai's instant, concerned attention.

'Ah, no honey…why?' she asked, picking up the shoes she had thrown earlier.

'I wanna pet' Richie replied. 'My friend Benny has a parrot, Babette has a cat…we have a dog but he's boring and old' Richie crossed his arms and did a very Luke-like frown.

'Maybe, things are a bit busy right now…your dad and I are getting married tomorrow' She said and sat back on the bed.

'What that?' Richie wondered, climbing on beside her.

'Ah…it's when two people that love each other very much decide that they want to spend the rest of their lives together…' she shrugged, not knowing any better way to explain marriage to a four-year-old.

'Oh Kay…will there be cake?' he asked curiously.

'Yes, a very big one' Lorelai nodded. 'Now go back to your sisters, mummy has to get changed'

'Okay mummy' Richie jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. 'I love you mummy' he then smiled before making his way back downstairs.

* * *

Luke undid his tie and then re-tied it. He had been doing this for the last twenty minutes, convinced it just wasn't tied right. He wasn't going to dress in his proper clothing until tomorrow, but he had to get his damned tie right!

'Not a fan of ties?' Jess asked, making Luke jump.

'What are you doing here?' Luke asked, tossing the tie aside.

'Nice to see you too, Uncle Luke' Jess replied, coming over and giving him a slight smirk. 'Tomorrow the big day?'

'What are you doing here Jess?' Luke repeated his question.

'Do you want me to leave?' Jess wondered but shrugged. 'You're getting married, I wouldn't miss this for the world' Jess told him, but Luke knew him enough to say that Jess didn't mean that in an "_I'm very happy for you_" kind of way. It was more of an "_I hope you trip and make a fool of yourself_" kind of statement.

'You're going to be there?' Luke tried to clarify.

'It was implied' Jess told him.

'And you're okay with it?' Luke asked, the concern showing slightly on his face.

'Why? Do you need my permission or something?' Jess asked, not getting it.

'You and Rory will be cousins' Luke told him, which made Jess glance away.

'Step-cousins' Jess corrected but was clearly, slightly crept out by the idea that he'd dated his "cousin".

'Is that even…well, okay' Luke sighed and looked around for another distraction since the tie had been discarded.

'Wow, you're actually nervous' Jess noticed, trying not to laugh.

'It's what a person does before a wedding' Luke said like it was obvious, which it probably was.

'Yeah, but you've been with Lorelai for like…ever. It is Lorelai, right?' he asked, more as a tease since the topic of Rory plainly suggested Luke was marrying her mother.

Luke glared at Jess in reply. He then rolled his eyes and went downstairs in search of another distraction.

Jess smirked humorously as he lay down on the spare bed across the room, pulling out a book to read.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai had just tucked Richie in to bed. He had been slightly hypo tonight and the girls had gone to bed late. But Lorelai didn't mind since she was restless anyway. She lay in bed and just stared up at the ceiling. She felt the space beside her and missed Luke's warmth. But it was an agreement that they would not see each other until the big day tomorrow. They also had their bachelor and bachelorette party several days ago so that distraction wasn't within reach.

Lorelai sighed again and glanced to her alarm clock as it stated 10:30pm…

--

Luke glanced at his alarm clock and frowned. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes but the only thing that came to mind was how annoyed he was that the one night he needed a distraction…Jess didn't snore. He rolled back over and glanced to the spot next to him, seeing the empty space beside him. He missed Lorelai's scent and the way she frowned a little in her sleep. He had already seen the dress she was going to wear, many years ago. But Lorelai still insisted on a night apart before the big day tomorrow. Luke sat up and ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. He climbed out of bed and put some long pants on…

--

Lorelai carefully shut the front door behind her and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. She gave a glance back towards the house to ensure that she hadn't woken anyone up. But it was usually only Luke that was roused by her late-night wanders. Although it came no relief to her that he wasn't there to growl at her for it tonight. He was always so concerned, so caring towards her that it almost made her sad to know that while he had loved her secretly for eight years, Lorelai was slower on realization of her own feelings towards him.

Lorelai had her boots on, so she wondered out onto the yard a little and just glanced up at the star-filled night sky. It was beautiful…

--

Luke zipped up his jacket as he opened the diner door and wandered down the street until he reached a park, where it was darker and he could see the stars clearer. He knew that Richie liked to try and count the stars at night when he couldn't sleep so he hoped it would work for him. He had even caught Lorelai doing it once and she almost fell asleep standing up…another weird Gilmore thing.

Luke glanced upwards at the stars and even he had to admit that tonight looked exceptionally vivid and clear. He had never seen so many bright stars before…

--

'It's a sign' Lorelai whispered to herself, still staring upwards at the stars. 'Rory's right' she sighed to no one but the stars a million miles above her head. 'I didn't love Max, and I doubt I ever truly loved Christopher…but I love Luke. I really love him, and tomorrow…I'm going to marry him' she smiled.

--

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. 'If Lorelai was here…she'd say this was some sort of a sign' he said, seeing how bright the stars were, and how there were no clouds to block his view of them. 'She'd say that this is destiny, that it's written in the stars' he nodded and gave a small smile at the thought.

--

Lorelai smiled and nodded, all doubt washed from her mind. 'It's written in the stars' she whispered with a grin of hope. A sense of warmth then fulfilled inside her…

--

It was written in the stars, as the couple stood in the same position, staring up at the same night sky…there was no more second-guessing, no nerves, and no panic left for them to waste energy on as they headed back to their empty beds.

Upon resting their heads upon their soft pillows, both were asleep in instant…

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay! Now...the next chapter is the wedding :) As well as the afterparty, or whatever it's called. Now I don't know if anyone is comfused or not but I'm going to explain it anyway: A year after Richie was born, it was most certainly in the "season 7" timeline area. As much as I hate and disagree with the whole Lorelai/Luke hookup during that season, I had to admit it was relevent in some way. So, in terms of this story...Luke found out about April around when Richie was one, then he and Lorelai ended up breaking up (as per "partings") and then she sort of dated Christopher, but in the end the marriage to him did happen. They were only together about 40 days...maybe more. But then Richie got sick and that brought Luke and Lorelai back together. Oh, and just cuz she married Chrstopher, doesn't mean Luke and Richie never got to see each other. Just hope that cleared things up a bit.**

**Any questions or comments you have, I would really love to hear them! Every review is important to me, and it was kinda sad that I only got 3 last time. So if you've read this, please review! And, the same drill applies: The more reviews, the faster the update! :) Anyhow, please review!!**

**-Mel**


	12. June Third

**Author's Notes: Hey, here's the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**_Kat321_-Luke does adore her, she thinks highly of him too. But they have been through a lot and Lorelai has become a little insecure about it. I'm sure, after they actually do get married she'll feel a lot more confident about their future. Glad you liked the stars part, I wasn't sure if I should keep that bit or not. I'm glad I did now.**

**_Chloe2007_-Yes, I do plan on showing the readers later down the track a few flashbacks of some events in the past, like when Richie got sick and how it brought them back together. Stay tuned. Your suggestions are muchly apriciated!**

**_Jeremy Shane_- Yay. Your reviews are more descriptive now. Makes me happy. And yes, Richie is indeed a coffee drinker now! Although, he's only four so he doesn't have a full-blown addiction...yet. Richie is so cute! I have a picture of him, still trying to find a way to show you all.**

**And thanks _'Like2CUhappy24-7'_ for your review also, glad you liked it.**

Chapter Twelve: June Third

5:25am…

The sun peaked over the mountains into the small town of Stars Hollow, unaware that it wasn't only lighting up the start of a new day, but also the start of a new life…a new future. The sunlight washed over the rooftops and across the damp lawns, over the stands and mailboxes outside the stores until it finally washed into the very place where vows would be exchanged and where a new life was to break free; …the gazebo. There had been a light morning rain, but it had otherwise been a quiet, peaceful night all throughout the town. Now that the sun had risen, the town was filled with a happy, welcoming glow. With such a beautiful start to this day, it seemed almost too perfect…

--

6:00 am…

The town square was empty, not a soul in sight. The birds that were sitting in their tress could be heard chirping and moving around in the leaves. Miss Patty was still asleep, but her alarm was due to go off soon so she could open her dance class a bit earlier today, which wasn't something she usually did. Taylor Doose unlocked the front door of his Market and had his employees get right to work, while he crossed the street to open his candy store also, which he preferred to spend most of his day. Everyday Routines ran a bit different today, a little hastier since everyone in Stars Hollow knew that today wasn't just any day…

--

6:46am…

Kirk, Andrew and all the other helpers that they could find wandered into the town square to start setting up the tables, chairs and decorations for the big day. It wasn't until later but they were under strict orders from Emily to have it all set up well and truly before the guests even had to arrive. Lorelai hadn't let her mother have much control over the wedding, so no wedding professionals were hired or allowed to set up the equipment. But Emily was still going to be there to ensure it was dealt with accordingly. It wasn't Emily's idea of the perfect wedding for her daughter, but she put that aside since her only job until 11:30 was to ensure that this wedding was set up perfectly according to Lorelai's plans. Nothing was to go wrong; everything was to be done correctly. Emily wasn't going to let anything ruin this day…

--

7:35am…

The town was crowded. People were busying themselves in every direction; the birds had long left the scene due to the noise and sudden panicky people dashing around. The Gilmore House was silent; no one was up at this time, even on such an important day. But those at Sookie's house were already rushing about in the kitchen and getting ready to go out. The diner was closed, which was unusual for this time, but Luke had been up late last night and was still sleeping.

While the two main people of the event slept, the rest of the town busied themselves with all the major preparations…

--

8:40am…

Jess and Luke were busy with the diner, which was only crowded at odd times today. Some customers would come rushing in and the tables would be all taken, but in a matter of minutes, it would once again be all cleared out as if no one had come in at all…minus the mess they'd left behind. Lane had even joined in to give Luke some time to himself, which he didn't take. Any distraction was exactly what he needed. He did some yelling at Taylor; some arguing with slow customers, he also kicked a few annoying people out the door…and it made him feel very relaxed.

Paul Anka had finally lifted his ears and got up. He wandered for a drink from his water bowl in the kitchen and then sniffed around for some food. He started climbing the stairs cautiously (even though he hated stairs, these were inside and upwards, therefore he was reasonably okay with it), until he found one of the bedroom doors slightly ajar. Paul Anka's ears moved again as he heard a noise. Two small feet appeared in front of him as little Richie looked down at him with a smile.

'Good Morning' Richie said and gave Paul Anka a hug.

--

9:30am…

Lorelai finally forced her eyes open enough to glare at the small child that was jumping up and down on her bed.

'Mummy, get up!' Richie pleaded. 'I'm hungry! Food!' he said, jumping some more.

'Ask you sister' Lorelai groaned, rolling over.

'Which one?' Richie wondered and kept jumping. 'And they not here…out'

Lorelai groaned again and finally pulled herself out of bed, seeing her wedding dress hanging up nearby. She froze and took a very deep breath.

'I'm awake' she announced. 'Food, coffee…now'

'Food!' Richie jumped off the bed. 'Coffee!' he yelled, following his mother down the stairs. 'Now!' he continued, running into the kitchen where Paul Anka was eating his breakfast.

--

10:00am…

'Need help?' Liz asked, peaking into Luke's apartment, only to find him and Jess arguing and shoving each other as Jess attempted to help Luke get his tie right.

She felt very proud of her big brother, she already had T.J and Doula…but it made her feel so happy to know that Luke had someone. Lorelai, Richie…they both made him so happy. Whenever he was with them, Liz saw a look of joy on his face that she had never really seen all their lives, not until he'd started dating Lorelai.

'Why do I have to wear a tie?' Luke cursed.

'Cuz you're a man' Liz replied and went to give the boys a hand with the tie before one of them killed each other. 'Men where ties'

'If you want a sex change, just let us know' Jess said and Luke glared at him. 'Hey, you won't have to wear the tie' Jess shrugged, hiding a smirk.

--

10:30am…

Sookie was making sure her staff placed the cake correctly onto the table. If they messed anything up she was going to fire them on the spot, so they knew to be extra careful…if they had any value for their jobs at all.

Emily was wandering around the town square in panic since the wedding was due to start in an hour and there were still a few things to finalize.

The stress and tensions were so high at this point that people actually started losing track of the time. Luke and Lorelai were both in panic, both unaware that the other was just as panicked. But things were still going smoothly since Luke had Jess to argue with, and Lorelai had Richie to take care of.

--

And the moment finally arrived…_11:30am._

Almost everyone was seated. Emily and Sookie's family were right at the front, sitting near Michel and then Liz's family. At the front stood Luke, standing very nervously beside Jackson and T.J. Opposite him was where Sookie, Rory, Liz and April stood in their beautiful bridesmaids dresses. Everyone in Stars Hollow had been invited and no one wanted to miss this for anything. This was the day that many town's folk had dreamed about but never thought would actually happen.

The music started to play and everyone stood up from his or her seat, turning towards the back.

After several more minutes, Lorelai still did not show…

Luke fiddled with his tie a little nervously and a few people had their doubtful faces, which they tried to hide but some knew Lorelai a little too well.

'I'll be right back' Sookie said and rushed off after convincing Rory to stay there.

--

'Lorelai?' Sookie called out and found her best friend in front of a mirror, just staring at her reflection while Richie held up a few things for her.

'Yeah?' Lorelai glanced over perfectly calm. She noticed Sookie breathed heavily in relief and glanced down at her watch.

'Has it started already?' Lorelai wondered. 'Oh, well um…tell everyone I'm sorry but you'll have to wait. My hair isn't right' she said, trying not to laugh. She then felt bad, finding humor to the fact that many people outside were so sure that she was going to bail, they were just so certain she could never really go through with a marriage.

'Mummy has to be pretty' Richie added, holding up another clip.

'You sly dog' Sookie sniggered at Lorelai's face. She wandered back towards the group and stopped the music. She walked up to the front where Luke was just about dying on the spot.

'Hey ah…' Sookie spoke into the microphone with a serious face but then couldn't keep her grin in. 'Lorelai saids to wait a few more minutes, her hair isn't right'

'Oh typical' Miss Patty rolled her eyes.

'Does she need some help?' Babette asked.

'Nah, she's fine' Sookie said and then moved to talk to Luke. 'I've never seen her this happy or…calm' she nodded. 'Don't worry, she's just being Lorelai' she winked.

--

Another few minutes ticked by and Emily was getting very impatient. She got up and went to find her stubborn daughter.

'Lorelai Gilmore!' she snapped as she entered the tent.

'Not for long' Lorelai replied. 'And I know people are waiting mum, but it's my day. Not theirs' she sighed, frowning at her hair. 'It won't sit up properly. It has to be perfect' she sighed and sat down.

'More flowers mummy?' Richie wondered, trying to help.

'No hon, the hair is being mean' Lorelai pouted.

'Stupid hair!' Richie snapped at it while stomping his foot, making Lorelai and Emily laugh.

'Yes, bad hair' Lorelai nodded and frowned as her mother moved to fix it. 'No mum…' Lorelai stared in disbelief as her mother actually fixed it into a perfect bun with a few loose strands on the side, just the way she wanted it. 'How did you do that?'

Emily rolled her eyes and helped Lorelai back to her feet. 'Your father is waiting, so is Luke…you don't want to give the wrong impression'

'But you gotta admit, it was pretty funny' Lorelai smirked, but her grin quickly disappeared at Emily's scowl. 'Okay, tell them to start the music again' she sighed.

'Breathe' Jackson reminded Luke as the music finally started up again.

'Yeah, not breathing ain't good…you'll go blue' T.J added.

Luke released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding the moment that he saw Lorelai turning the corner with her father and Richie. The only thing that went through his mind was how beautiful she looked. Her hair all tied up with flowers, the dress shining in the warm sunlight, but most of all…there was the smile that she wore. That glowing smile was of pure joy; it reached her blue eyes and made them seem to sparkle.

'Thank you' Lorelai whispered to her father as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way to his seat. Richie was also the ring boy, so he walked over to his cousin Doula (whom was flower girl) and smiled at his parents.

Lorelai walked up to Luke and stood beside him, giving him a sky smile as he took her hand into his own.

"_I love you_", she mouthed before turning to face reverend Skinner.

'I wish to welcome all of Stars Hollow, family and close friends to this wonderful event today in which these two people that stand before me…'

* * *

'And now, you may kiss the bride' the reverend announced towards the end of the beautiful ceremony. Luke smiled and turned to Lorelai. He placed a hand on her waist before moving in to kiss her; slow at first but then she placed an arm on his cheek and around his neck, which deepened the kiss while the crowd cheered. Rory wolf whistled and some people laughed while Emily cast her some disapproving glances. But even Emily and Richard could not hold back their joy, in which their only daughter had finally properly tied the knots with someone she that she truly loved, and that was the caring father of her child.

The pair parted and Lorelai actually started blushing at all the attention they were receiving from the entire town.

'I now pronounce you…husband and wife' the reverend said, trying not to start laughing himself. He then glanced over to Kirk, whom nodded and pulled a lever.

Lorelai gasped as fake snow started to fall onto her and Luke.

'O, my god' she grinned and looked up at it as she reached to catch some of it with her hand. She turned to Luke, almost tearing up then. 'You did this?'

'Yeah well…' he shrugged. 'I can't exactly control weather, otherwise it would be real snow but…' he shrugged again and smiled. 'I love you, crazy Lorelai Gilmore'

'I'll hold you to that' Lorelai smiled and turned to the crowd, where Doula and Richie were jumping around in the fake snow.

'You know, I tried to imagine our wedding' Lorelai said as she and Luke wandered down the isle, their arms linked. 'But never did I imagine it was going to be this beautiful. Thank you'

'You're welcome' Luke replied, even though it wasn't all because of him. Everyone in the town had helped make this day possible.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the guests arrived at the ceremonial hall that Emily had rented out for the after party. It was out of town but it had to be something big enough for everyone, which it was. It was beautifully decorated and the meals were magnificent–courtesy of Sookie.

Lorelai laughed as Luke picked Richie up and moved him away from the food table, laughing and making Richie giggle until he couldn't breathe.

'Hi' Rory smiled, sitting down beside Lorelai.

'Hey' Lorelai smiled back.

'Are you happy?' Rory wondered, but anyone could see from ten miles away that Lorelai was positively glowing.

'Yes, I think I am' Lorelai nodded, looking over at Luke again. 'I really am'

'Good' Rory nodded. 'Luke looks happy too'

The girls glanced up as Richie and Luke approached their table with April.

'Hey, I heard the band is finally ready' Luke shrugged and held out his hand.

Lorelai looked away a little shyly and then took his hand, following him onto the dance floor. She placed one hand into his and another upon his shoulder, standing close. He entwined his fingers with hers and placed his other hand on her waist, smiling. They danced along to the music for a few minutes until a familiar voice was heard at the microphone.

'Ah hey' April said, clearing her throat. 'Before everyone joins the perfect couple on the dance floor, I would just like to sing a little poem by Martian Anthropologist, to congratulate my dad and step mum…' she took a deep breath. 'This is to you guys…I'm singing it from dad's point of view though' April nodded and cleared her throat again. And the moment April started singing, her beautiful voice actually surprised everyone in the room as no one had heard her sing before, apart from Rory on a few occasions.

'_When daytime turns to twilight, when you and I are old…when many years have come and gone, and all the leaves are gold_' she sung while Luke and Lorelai continued to dance slowly but gracefully. Lorelai listened to the words carefully, actually tearing up this time as Luke looked down at her with such love and loyally.

'_When we have walked many more miles, through the grass so green…and we have talked many more times, of all the things we've seen'_

'It's beautiful' Lorelai said as the crowd all paused to listen.

'It's true' Luke replied, not taking his eyes off her.

'W_hen we have held each other's hands, through all the trials that came…and I have heard a million times, your lips whisper my name_' April continued to sing. '_I'll still have you and you'll have me, and through remaining years…I'll smile with you and laugh with you, and kiss away your tears_!'

Luke held Lorelai's hand and kissed the back of her palm. Lorelai then leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes as if she was under a sort of spell. She just danced with him and lost herself to the moment, to the love this man held for her, in which she returned.

The band then kicked in and the floor filled with people moving in to join them. The music soon sped up and laughter quickly filled up the entire room.

'You're really good' Rory told April as she rejoined her at the table.

'Eh, I took lessons' April replied with a shrug. She pulled out her ringing cell phone and smiled.

'That Eddie?' Rory teased and then spoke in a dreamy-teasing voice. 'Oh_ Eddie'_

'Shut up' April rolled her eyes and walked away to answer it. 'Hey Eddie, yeah…I miss you too'

* * *

Richie got sick of his cousin Doula and wandered around until he found his parents.

'I'm bored, where's the cake?' he wondered, breaking them out of their spell and their dancing stopped.

'Soon' Lorelai said and picked him up. She and Luke then continued to dance while holding Richie, whom enjoyed it. Plus he was up high and could see everything that was going on around them.

Lorelai smiled and gave Richie a kiss but then through the crowd, she was somehow able to spot Christopher entering rather awkwardly though the back doors.

'Excuse me' she whispered and left her boys there, wandering over to where Christopher was.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, annoyed that he seemed to show up when he was least wanted.

'I know this is a bad time, and I heard you were here…I didn't mean to…' Christopher sighed. 'I'm sorry it's just, I need your help and I don't know who else to go to'

'What happened? Is GiGi okay?' Lorelai sighed.

'Yeah, GiGi's fine…it's her mother Sherry, I think something's wrong with her' Christopher said.

'Oh' Lorelai nodded and glanced back towards the dance floor, seeing Luke watching her, the grin gone from his face. Lorelai turned back to Christopher and rolled her eyes. 'You came all the way out here, at after party of my wedding…to say that you think there is something wrong with Sherry?'

'I didn't know it was your wedding party!' Christopher frowned. 'And yeah, I know it's crazy but I don't know what to do! I think she's sick or something. She passed out during a lunch with her friend, she's avoiding hospitals but…you know what? Forget it, go back to your party' he sighed and left.

Lorelai glanced away and watched the crowd for a few more minutes but then went after Christopher.

'No, Chris wait' she sighed, making him pause. Lorelai shut the doors behind her and approached him on the darkened balcony. 'What do you think is wrong? I mean is it like cancer, or something?'

'I don't know, but she won't listen to me. She's pale, passing out a lot and seems really tired. But she won't see a doctor and I'm afraid that if something happens while she's with GiGi…I don't know but I don't want to risk it' he told her.

'Well I'm not sure what you can do…I mean she's not your girlfriend-'

'Ah, actually' Christopher sighed. 'She kind of is. I mean things are going great with us right now and we're trying to work it out, but she won't listen to me'

'That's healthy' Lorelai commented. 'And in this case, no amount of alcohol will help here…um, I don't know Chris, I'm not a miracle worker'

'I know, I'm sorry…I just didn't know what to do' Christopher shrugged. 'But thanks; Get back to your party'

'Will you be okay?' Lorelai asked and he nodded. 'Well call me if you need anything' she told him and headed back inside. 'I need pie' she realized and sighed. She looked back toward where Luke had been standing; only to find he wasn't there anymore. She searched the crowd until she found April with Richie.

'Hey, that song/poem or whatever was lovely' she commented April.

'Thanks' April smiled.

'Hey um, have you see your dad?' Lorelai asked as casually as she could.

'Ahh…' April thought about it but shrugged. 'I was on the phone'

'Eddie?' Lorelai guessed, trying not to tease.

'How do you know about Eddie?' April asked.

'Who's Eddie?' Richie wondered, looking up from his cake.

'Eddie is going to marry April one day' Lorelai teased, which made her stepdaughter roll her eyes and blush.

'Will there be cake?' Richie wondered.

'Defiantly' Lorelai nodded.

'How did you know?' April asked again.

'Rory told me, oh…be right back!' she dashed off through the crowd to where she saw Luke coming out of the kitchen. 'Luke!' she gasped, out of breath.

'Hey' Luke said; his tone a little less joyous and he didn't look at her in the eye.

'Luke' Lorelai sighed. 'Christopher thinks something is wrong with Sherry, apparently I'm a miracle worker now' she said, and thought of a clever way to shove that awkward Christopher moment off as nothing. 'I mean last week Babette had this issue with one of her gnomes and didn't know how to get it to sit up straight, and I suggested shoving some leaves there and resting it against a tree…which worked, and then with Andrew. He thought his…hey maybe I should have been a doctor' she thought aloud, glancing at Luke and seeing him rolling his eyes.

'You? A doctor' he scoffed. 'I doubt it…you hate blood'

'Yeah…maybe, or…is a "miracle worker" an actual occupation? Cuz I have a talent, everyone comes to me for a miracle' she nodded and smiled at him. 'Did I mention how great you look tonight?'

'Only five times' he replied and held her hand, leading her over to where Emily and Richard were gathering with Rory and the others. 'You look amazing' Luke added to Lorelai.

'Of course I look amazing' Lorelai joked, taking a seat beside him. 'I was born with the amazing gene, and passed in on to Rory…and then Richie, although his is yet to be discovered' Lorelai frowned at Richie's cake-covered hands and face. 'Nope, he defiantly takes after you' she joked.

The pair sat there for a moment in silence, just watching their friends and family having fun around them. The events of this big day finally began to really sink in and Lorelai really felt what it was like to be married. She'd never felt this when she and Christopher married, nor when she dated anyone other than Luke…it was a warm feeling of being complete. As if she had just taken a big step into a new phrase of her life, which she had but now she really felt like she had.

'It's nice' she spoke aloud.

'What is?' Luke questioned after taking a sip of his drink.

'This…us' Lorelai smiled. 'It's nice'

'It is nice' Luke nodded and kissed her cheek. 'This wedding…is it everything you hoped for?' he then wondered, slightly unsure.

'No' Lorelai admitted and faced him. 'It's more, it is so much more' she kissed his lips and then pulled him to his feet, dragging him onto the dance floor for the second time this night.

'Don't get too used to this' he sighed but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Besides if it made her happy…then why not?

* * *

Around midnight, the crowd had finally died down. Everyone was packing things up and Richie was being carried to Rory's car since he'd fallen asleep beside Doula many hours ago.

'You guys stay, we'll take care of Richie' Rory nodded.

'You sure hon?' Lorelai asked and Rory nodded, getting into the car with April. 'Okay, drive safe' Lorelai waved.

'Your parents are taking care of the clean up' Luke said, approaching her while trying to stifle a yawn.

'Good' Lorelai said and followed Luke out the back. They sat on a bench and just stared up at the stars. 'It's pretty' she smiled.

'Yeah, it is' Luke nodded and spotted a shooting star. 'Make a wish' he told her.

Lorelai closed her eyes and smiled.

'What did you wish for?' Luke asked curiously.

'If I tell you, it won't come true' Lorelai said with a sneer.

'Fine' Luke said and glanced back up at the sky.

'Hey Luke? I have a confession to make' Lorelai sighed after a few more minutes of peaceful silence.

'Yeah?' he asked and looked at her. 'What?'

'You remember when we first met?' Lorelai asked and he nodded, interested as to where she was going with this. 'Well you said were pining for me for eight years-'

'I wasn't pining' he frowned.

'Whatever, you "waited" then' Lorelai said. 'And when we first started dating, I really knew what it was like…to be in love. I mean I've loved the guys I've gone out with…But I don't think I have ever been _in _love, not until you' she smiled, placing her hand in his. 'I just want you to know that…when we started dating, I think I realized what it was like, but the feelings were already there. I just didn't know what they meant' she told him. 'You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know' she nodded and glanced back towards the stars.

Lorelai smiled again and leaned against Luke's shoulder, just sitting beside him. She felt calm, relaxed and for the first time in her life…Lorelai felt completely happy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, that was a long chapter! Okay so you know the drill! Please review, I need opinons on this one! I would have showed the actual wedding ceremonial parts but then you'd be reading this chapter all day so...yeah. Questions, Suggestion, Opnions etc...I wanna hear it all! Please review, they motivate me to update faster! And they're as important to me as Coffee is to Lorelai! I need my 'bit'.**

**-Mel**


	13. Everything Changes

**_Author's notes:_ Okay, now before I thank my wonderful reviewers and such, I need to announce that I am going to visit family for a week or so, which is why I chose this aprticular night to post. I'll add another chapter the moment I get back here and I hope a nice pile of reviews will be awaiting me!**

**_Chloe2007_-** Not your usual longer review, but I'm happy to hear from you! :) And thanks.

**_Jeremy Shane_-** You're becoming one of my fave reviewers lol. And no, this chapter is about two weeks after the last one. When Richie was sick will be in brief flashbacks later on. There will be no more time skipping for awhile. Thanks for your review!

**_Like2CUhappy24-7_-** hehe, I have no trouble remembering your name now cuz you're such a loyal reviewer, thanks! :). And thankyou so much! I'm releived. :P I didn't want to show the entire ceremony cuz it would take up too much room, it felt too weird to write, and because I fear of boring my readers...hense I do everything in my power to prevent that. I'm glad it was the perfect amount, I agree. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Everything Changes**

'They had sooo much coffee!' Lorelai grinned as she got out of Luke's truck.

'They had too much coffee' Luke frowned, walking towards Liz and T.J's house.

'Too much coffee?' Lorelai echoed. 'There is no such thing!' she told him.

He and Lorelai had had just returned from their two-week honeymoon in Italy. Lorelai was the happiest person on Earth once she discovered the country's love for coffee and had even convinced Luke to have some. They had been to many shows, many restaurants and Luke hardly complained at all. Overall, it was a really wonderful trip. Which was actually to be expected since Emily and Richard Gilmore had paid for it all.

They had left Richie with Liz and T.J while they had gone away, and now they were picking him up.

'He and Doula are close in age, I'm sure they had fun playing together' Luke thought aloud as Lorelai knocked on the door.

'You're back!' Liz grinned, giving them both a hug as she opened the door. 'Oh, but we're gonna miss Richie. He's such a sweetheart, although he and Doula are getting a bit sick of each other, who would've thought?'

'Really? Wow' Lorelai nodded. 'Where are they now?'

'Out the back' Liz pointed and they followed her out to the backyard.

'Ah, that would be our niece' Lorelai sighed, seeing Doula. The three-year-old was running around in her dark shirt and jeans, with her long, blonde hair resting on her shoulders but moving with the wind. She was barefoot and her new earrings were seen clearly. T.J was nearby, showing Richie a beetle he'd found.

'Mummy! Daddy!' Richie squealed and ran to them. Luke scooped him off the ground and gave him a hug before passing him over to Lorelai.

'We missed you so much!' Lorelai hugged him tightly. 'Did you have fun?'

'Yeah' Richie nodded. 'But Doula annoying'

'She has the annoying gene' Luke muttered, eyeing T.J.

'Did they feed you healthy food here?' Lorelai wondered.

'Yeah, tuna and stuff' Richie nodded disapprovingly.

'My poor baby! Well, we need to get you home' Lorelai nodded. 'We're having pizza tonight'

'Yay!' Richie grinned and hugged his mother. He had missed his parents so much as this was his longest time away from them.

'Guess you're going, well…bye' Liz smiled.

'Yeah, see ya' T.J waved before picking Doula up. 'That's my girl!'

* * *

Lorelai and Luke got home soon after with Richie, where they found Babette in the kitchen, reading a book.

'Oh, you're back! How was it?' she asked, getting up in excitement.

'The coffee is great, and the food…ohh, yum' Lorelai smiled. 'How was Paula Anka?'

'Fine' Babette nodded. 'But he sleeps more than I remember'

'Maybe he liked the peace and quiet' Luke shrugged since he knew Lorelai and Richie to be quite loud.

'I presume Rory has gone back to work and April is back in New Mexico?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah, they told me to say goodbye though' Babette told them. 'So…how was it? You crazy couple get some lovin?' she grinned.

'Ah Jeez' Luke muttered.

'It was great' Lorelai said, trying not to laugh and she did not want to subject her son to such a conversation. 'Well thanks Babette, you're a life saver' Lorelai smiled and waved her goodbye.

Luke glanced at his watch and sighed. 'I need to get back to the diner, I just hope it's still there'

'Oh yeah, I better check in at the Dragonfly' Lorelai remembered.

'See you tonight?'

'Yeah, see you tonight' Lorelai nodded at Luke. 'Or before'

Richie was still in his mother's arms so he presumed he was going to work with her, which was okay since he had missed her, but he really wanted to see the diner again.

'Come on hon, let's go see if Sookie has more cookies for you' Lorelai said, grabbing the keys to her jeep.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly Inn with Richie and headed straight over to the front desk where Michel was talking on the phone.

'I'm sorry, we're fully booked' he was saying. 'Yes, I checked…no…yes I'm sure' he sighed and hung up. 'Oh you're back! Thank God. Since you left, people have been calling like crazy and being very stupid' he frowned. 'And hello' he said to Richie, trying to be polite.

'Testamento tu bambino sedersi poich‚ me?' Lorelai asked. 'Please, please?'

'I speak French, not Italian Lorelai' Michel sighed in annoyance. 'And no'

'How did you know what I was saying?' Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I didn't, but the answer is still _no_' Michel frowned, not looking up from his notes as he spoke to her.

'I just want you to baby-sit for…an hour?' Lorelai said while Richie wandered over to one of the seats nearby.

'Let me think…' Michel said sarcastically and glanced at her with a frown. 'No' he told her firmly.

'Fine, meanie' Lorelai poked her tongue and called Richie over. They headed into the kitchen where Sookie was beyond thrilled to see them and had a container of food all made and ready for Richie.

'I missed you Sookie!' Richie grinned and pried the lid open, grabbing a chocolate biscuit.

'Awe' Sookie smiled and patted his head before turning to Lorelai. 'So? How was it? Tell me everything!'

'Yeah, later…I'm a bit tired' Lorelai sighed, feeling a little light-headed for some reason. 'Is everything under control with the inn?'

'Oh yeah…sure' Sookie nodded enthusiastically. 'We're fully booked, but Michel and I have it under control. You get some rest honey, but I want to know everything, okay?'

'You'll be the first to know all the juicy details' Lorelai teased.

'I don't want that much information' Sookie pulled a face.

'Bye Sookie' Lorelai smiled and reached for Richie's hand since he was distracted with his treats. 'Hey, how about I drop you off at the diner so you can stay with daddy for a while? I'm a little tired'

'Can I?' Richie glanced up in excitement. 'Oh yes! Yay!' he jumped and grinned. 'But…daddy doesn't like cookies, can I keep cookies?'

'You can keep cookies' Lorelai nodded with a smile. 'You know what _look_ to give daddy when it comes to these things'

* * *

After Lorelai had dropped Richie off, she headed home in her jeep but it seemed to have taken longer than usual and it didn't feel right. Lorelai parked the car and got out, staring up at the house.

'It doesn't feel like home' she frowned, wondering why that was. But it was true; it no longer felt like home to her. It no longer seemed to represent memories or a warm and fuzzy environment where she wants to spent time to relax or enjoy movies. Now it just stared back at her as if to say, "_I'm just another house on the street_".

Lorelai tried to shrug it off and went inside. She turned on some lights and wandered around but it still felt weird to her. Lorelai tripped on a few things on her way to the stairs and then on her way up she felt cluttered.

Lorelai paused as she glanced into Richie's messy room and started to wonder if this house was really big enough for everyone anymore. Whenever April stays over during holidays she's on a bed in Rory's room, which is also very crowded because Rory is there about the same time.

'Wow, that's five people and a dog in this one house' Lorelai realized, and she had always intended this house for just two people. The renovations were planned for three people…maybe it really was getting too clustered. The thought of living someplace else sent uncomfortable, sad shivers down her spine but from what she saw and how she now felt about the house…maybe it was time.

'Lorelai? Luke? You home?' Barbette's voice was heard from downstairs.

'Here!' Lorelai called back and went down to see her. 'Hey Babette' she smiled.

'Hey Sugar, sorry to barge in like this…I forget my coat' Babette said and looked around for it. 'How do you find anything here?' she asked.

'We have many talents' Lorelai joked and tried to hide the concerned thoughts from showing in her expression.

'Ah, there it is' Babette grabbed her coat from the couch and smiled at Lorelai. 'So your trip went well? You and Luke…' she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh, of course' Lorelai nodded with a smirk, but a strange feeling then washed over her.

'You alright Sugar?' Babette asked in concern as Lorelai frowned and rushed into the bathroom. Babette followed halfway until she heard Lorelai puking up into the toilet.

Lorelai returned after a few minutes and saw how concerned Babette looked.

'I'm okay…must've been too much Italian coffee' she shrugged but Babette's expression did not change.

'How long have you been throwing up like that?' she asked in concern.

'Ah…since yesterday?' Lorelai shrugged.

'And you and Luke…?' Babette eyed her carefully.

'We…wait, oh no! Babette I'm not pregnant' Lorelai laughed nervously, finally realizing what Babette was thinking.

'If you say so sugah' Babette nodded, unconvinced. 'I'm here if you need me' she said and left with her coat.

Lorelai thought for a moment but she just knew she couldn't possible be pregnant again…surely. She sighed and glanced around.

'It's time' she nodded a bit sadly. 'I really think we need a bigger house' she told Paul Anka as he was resting on floor in front of the couch. 'What if Luke and I do have another kid? We can't keep renovating the house…there'll be nothing left! It'll collapse from over-renovations!' she sighed and it made her feel really sad to even consider moving into another house. But it was true…it was time. An even crazier thought crossed her mind once she realized that it was going to be expensive and very difficult. She had no idea what motivated her to do such an insane thing, but she picked up the phone and called her mother.

'Hello?' Emily answered on the second ring.

'Ah hey mum…it's me'

'Lorelai? You're back from your honeymoon already?' Emily asked. 'How was it?'

'It was really great mum' Lorelai replied and felt weird with getting along with her mother in some way. 'Ah, the coffee there was really good too'

'I thought you'd like it' Emily smiled. 'And did Luke enjoy it also? I was a bit worried that he wouldn't…'

'We both had a great time, thanks…um I'm actually calling for another reason' she sighed.

'Is something wrong?' Emily asked. 'Oh I knew it! Two weeks were too long-'

'No mum, the trip was fine…it's about something else um…' Lorelai took a deep breath. 'Ah, are you busy tomorrow? And what about dad?'

Emily was in a slight stunned silence for a moment but thought over their schedule. 'No, we're both free tomorrow…why? What's this about Lorelai?'

'I ah…I um, I was wondering if dad could watch Richie tomorrow…while we ah, you know? I think my house is a little small now, too crowded'

'Richard would love to watch over his grandson!' Emily said, knowing how much Richard would enjoy that. 'And did you say something about your house? Are you planning more renovations?' she wondered, confused.

'Ah…no. I was kind of hoping you could help me' Lorelai sighed, finding it incredibly awkward and weird to be asking her mother to assist her in buying a new house…let alone any favor at all 'I think we need a new house, one that's bigger and this house is too…cluttered'

'I'd say' Emily commented. 'And you need my help? With money?' she guessed.

'Well, no…I mean…yeah okay, so I do, but um…I was wondering if tomorrow you could help me find a house because I really have no idea'

'Oh' Emily said and thought for a moment. 'I would love to, how does ten sound to you?'

'Yeah, it's fine…I'll bring Richie around at ten' Lorelai nodded and hung up before her mother could comment on her wardrobe or the proper shoes to wear.

* * *

Luke and Richie came home later that night and found Lorelai had packed a lot of stuff into boxes.

'What's going on?' Richie asked once he saw his mother coming downstairs with a few more boxes.

'This place is too cluttered, I'm clearing space' Lorelai told them. 'And I just ordered pizza, should be here any moment' she told them. She paused to give them both a quick kiss and the proceeded to chuck more stuff into boxes.

'Does this mean I can get a puppy?' Richie asked eagerly. 'Please?'

'Maybe' Lorelai replied and made a mental note to pick a house with more yard space for Paul Anka to run around in and maybe even a puppy…someday.

'I need a shower' Luke sighed and made his way upstairs.

Lorelai watched him for a moment and then crouched down to Richie. 'Hey, guess what? We're going to see Grandpa tomorrow. You get to spend the whole day with him while Grandma and I do a little shopping'

'Really? Cool' Richie grinned. 'You and grandma?' he then frowned, finding it weird.

'Yeah, I know…but don't worry. You'll have fun' she nodded but wasn't so sure that she was going to be having fun.

The phone then rang and Richie grabbed it, wanting to answer it for once.

'Hello?' he asked. 'Hi Rory!' he smiled. 'Mum, it's Rory!' he said happily. 'Hey Rory, I'm going to see Grandpa tomorrow. Yup, really. Grandma and mummy are going to shops. Really! I swear!' he laughed and Lorelai decided to leave him to it since he rarely got to talk to either Rory or April. Well, Rory was more rare since April called often. It made Lorelai sad because she missed her eldest daughter very much and nothing has been the same since she'd left. Lorelai sighed and looked at some old photos of when Rory was little, she'd grown up in this house and now they would be leaving it behind…it just made Lorelai sad.

* * *

Lorelai and Richie were invited inside the Gilmore Mansion at exactly ten the following morning. Lorelai had gone into the extra effort of looking very classy for the day and even had Richie looking respectable in nice pants and a button-up shirt.

'Lorelai, hello' Richard smiled as he came into the room. 'Your mother is just on the phone' he said and then smiled down at Richie. 'And hello there young man, you look exceptionally smart today'

'Thanks' Richie said a bit nervously and held onto his mother's skirt.

'Not to be afraid' Richard said. 'I have a little something you might enjoy' he winked. 'I heard you like building?'

'Yeah!' Richie nodded, getting excited now and forgot about how tall his grandpa was.

'Oh and dad…' Lorelai got his attention before lowering her voice. 'Please, don't encourage a…P-U-P-P-Y' she spelt out.

'I won't' Richard nodded with a reassuring smile. 'Coming?' he asked Richie.

'Sure' Richie smiled. He gave Lorelai a wave and then followed Richard, just as Emily came around the corner.

'Hey mum' Lorelai said.

'Hello Lorelai, you look…nice' Emily said, actually a bit surprised. 'Ready to go?' she asked, guessing that Richie was already someplace with Richard by now.

'Yeah' Lorelai nodded with a small, defeated sigh. 'Let's go'

'Is there anything you're looking for in particular?' Emily wondered as they headed outside.

'Ah…no, nope' Lorelai shook her head. 'I want it to feel like home though, and to be big enough for all of us'

'I'm sure we can figure that out' Emily smiled.

Lorelai and Emily shared a brief look for a moment then, which went un-described but felt very weird to both of them. It was almost for a moment that they were actually acting related, that they were tolerating the other's existence.

* * *

Luke parked his truck behind Lorelai's jeep and got out. He went around the back of the vehicle and took out a few boxes of his stuff.

'Hey, what's all this?' Lorelai asked as she opened the front door and saw him.

'Well we're married now, I figured I should start actually moving in' he shrugged. 'Unless it's too soon?'

'Oh no, it's fine' Lorelai smiled and let him pass her. Luke placed some boxes out of the way and then wandered into the kitchen where Richie was sitting.

'Hey dad' Richie smiled, having another spoonful of his dinner. He was leaning over several pictures of houses and beside his left elbow was a model boat.

'He called me "_dad_"?' Luke glanced at Lorelai.

'Ah yeah…my father kind of got him onto the whole "_getting older_" sort of thing and he's been calling me "_mum_" all day…it's kind of sad. Reminds me that he is actually getting older' she sighed. 'Oh and the boat, he made that with my dad today since he was looking after him'

Before Luke could question anything, Richie held up a picture in excitement.

'Mum! I like this one! Can we buy this house? Please?' he pleaded. 'Grandma said a backyard is cool, and this one's not too big' he smiled. 'I want a puppy'

'Yes, I know you want a puppy' Lorelai sighed. 'Yeah okay, we'll have a look at that one again tomorrow'

'Did I miss something?' Luke frowned and felt a bit left out.

'Ah…Richie, go brush your teeth honey' Lorelai said and Richie left the kitchen. 'Luke, I wasn't sure to talk to you about it yet or not since I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go through with it…but this house is too small for all of us now and I was just…I wanted to look at what other options we had'

'With your mother?' Luke asked, utterly confused.

Lorelai shrugged. 'Yeah, you got me there…I don't know why I went to my mother. I _really_ don't know why I went to my mother, I mean she's..._my mother_!'

'And? Did you find a house?' Luke asked curiously and brought his attention to the many photographs and descriptions that were covering the kitchen table.

'Ah…sort of. There are five in particular that I'm thinking of having a closer look at. Each have some land, no more than 3 acres, but there's enough space for Paul Anka…and, maybe that puppy Richie wants so much…um, and there are at least five rooms in each. So like, one for Rory and one for April when they come to visit' Lorelai went on, which made Luke smiled at how keen she seemed. 'And ah, we'll have one of the main bigger rooms, plus there's a good room in each for Richie…'

'And the fifth room?' Luke raised an eyebrow.

'Well…I, ah…' Lorelai shrugged. 'Just, in case' she took a nervous breath.

'I think it's a great idea' Luke smiled. 'The new house' he added as clarification.

'Oh good' Lorelai nodded. 'Me too, and this house…it was great while it lasted but now it's time to move on' she sighed, glancing away a bit.

Luke watched her for a moment and then brought up a topic he knew they hadn't really discussed but she had been implying the need to discuss. 'Do you…want more kids?' he asked as casually as he could manage.

Lorelai stopped what she was doing and thought about it. 'Maybe one more' she replied honestly. 'I don't mean right now…but someday…maybe, I mean not yet' she sighed. 'If you want to?'

'Yeah, yeah another kid would be nice' Luke smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 'Whenever you're ready' he whispered and kissed her neck.

'You won't have to wait too long' Lorelai said but was too softly for Luke to hear as he moved to see another picture that interested him. 'How about you come with my mother and I, tomorrow? We're picking out a possible house then'

'If you think it's perfect, then I don't care' Luke told her. 'Just make sure it's not too big and no bird baths'

'What's wrong with bird baths?' Lorelai frowned as if she was offended but then smiled. She kissed him and glanced down at one of her favourite pictures, imagining what it would be like to live there with her husband, two dogs and four children.

'Maybe it won't be so bad' she said with a small but uncertain smile...

* * *

**Author's notes: OKay, there you have it! I'm going on my little trip soon so yeah...please review! I love to hear my readers opinions etc on anything good or bad. So please, if you're reading this than I'd love to hear what you think and it also motivates me. Looking forward to hearing from you all when I get back! **

**-Mel**


	14. Family pt 1

**_Author's Notes:_ Okay, so I'm still visiting family but before I came here I added this chapter to my account in case I found time and turns out, i did! This chapter wasn't meant to be a 'part one' but it would be waaaay yoo long otherwise and I didn't know where else I could cut it. So yeah. I have a thing that tells me how many people have this story on their alerts and although I only get 4 reviews per chapter on average...30 people get alerts. So please, I know more than 4 people read this...a few sentence reviews is all I'm asking, I wanna know what you think!**

**Thanks chloe2007, JavaJunkie4evr and Jeremy Shane for your reviews!** I would thank you one at a time but you all have the same general comments (which is great, just easier to reply this way). Yes, Lorelai is showing sypmtoms/hints of being pregnant but you'll have to wait and see. Trust me though, if she gets pregnant again...the timing will be right. She may be now, or it may not being for another year...but, she will at some point, I can tell you that much.

**And Kat321, **Emily and Lorelai are indeed going through a nice patch at the moment...the only thing is: how long will it last? I think they should of had more bonding moments in the show, which is why I'm doing that in the fic. They're not perfect but they should at least reach a level of tolerance/understanding.**:) Anyhow, enjoy this chapter! Part 2 will be up when I get back 'home', which is about Friday/Saturday..Sunday at the latest.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Family, pt 1**

It took another month of finding the right house, Lorelai just wanted to ensure that it was perfect. In the end, she found the best possible new home. It was a five-bedroom house with two bathrooms. There was a double garage joined onto the house and a tree nearby that was strong enough to attach a swing to. It was on a small block of land, but not too small that they were short on space or privacy. The verandah was in good condition and there was room for a small couch to be placed out there, just like their old house had. The new house was only an extra five minutes from the inn and the diner. It was also only a few minutes walk to town so not everything had really changed, just that it took slightly longer and a different path. One of the hardest things for Lorelai was the fact that she was no longer going to be living beside Babette and Morey, that broke her heart since she had known them to be her neighbours and close friends for many years, ever since Rory was quite young.

Lorelai put off moving as much as possible, thinking up more and more excuses to delay but in the end, as Christmas time approached, she knew that it was now or never.

It was mid-November and holiday time for Rory. April had recently graduated from High School so she had also decided to come down for the time being. She was actually moving in with them until she made up her mind as to which college she wanted to go to. April has several weeks before she needs to make up her mind, but Rory only has a two-week holiday from work and her stay would be shorter.

Luke parked his truck and got out, walking up towards Lorelai's house and tried to avoid the saddened expressions from Babette and Morey. He opened the door to find Lorelai sitting on the floor and just staring into space.

'Lorelai?' he asked and glanced around in search of Richie but the boy was nowhere to be seen. 'Where's Richie?'

'Trying to force Paul Anka down the stairs' Lorelai replied sadly. 'I've changed my mind, I don't wanna move. This house means too much to me, all the memories…'

'But in our new house we'll make new memories' Luke told her, helping her to her feet. 'It's already bought, all furnished and unpacked…come on'

Lorelai sighed and called Richie.

'He won't move!' Richie squealed angrily, coming into view from the top of the stairs.

'Paul Anka!' Lorelai called and whistled, making the dog come running down the stairs.

'You ready to go, Richie?' Luke asked and picked him up.

'I don't wanna move' Richie said, in the same tone that his mother had a few minutes ago.

'I second that' Lorelai sighed but headed towards the door.

Luke got a call from April and had to leave, saying he would see them there. Lorelai got Richie all settled in the Jeep before getting into the driver's seat.

'Bye-bye house' Richie said sadly and waved to it, pressing his nose against the window while Paul Anka moaned softly beside him.

Lorelai wanted to help Richie adjust to moving into a new house but right now she just felt miserable. It was as if she was saying goodbye to a best friend that she was never going to see again. Lorelai sat there in her seat and just stared at the house for another ten minutes before finally starting the engine and driving out of that driveway for one last time…

* * *

Luke and April helped Richie get the last of this stuff out of the Jeep, along with Paul Anka. Both were sympathetic towards Lorelai, Rory and Richie. The two girls had lived in their old house for so long and it meant so much to them. For Richie, it was the only home he'd ever known.

After the final packing arrangements were taken care of, Luke and April decided to make lunch while Richie played outside with Paul Anka.

Lorelai and Rory wandered into the living room and collapsed onto their couch, staring straight ahead.

'It doesn't feel right' Rory said, crossing her arms. All the furniture was set out in a very similar way to their old house since both houses had the stairs and living room in the same areas, but it was bigger and there was much more space to move around.

'I agree' Lorelai nodded, crossing her arms. She stared some more but the room didn't change. 'Maybe it's the wallpaper' she frowned.

'No, nope…Hm' Rory analyzed the walls, but it wasn't the walls that gave them a weird less-homey feel.

'The floor?' Lorelai stared down at it but that wasn't it either. 'Gah!' she let out a growl of frustration.

'I got it!' Rory yelled and stood up. She walked over to the TV and moved it two inches to the side.

'Ahh' Lorelai nodded and smiled a little. 'Perfect' She then glanced over as Richie came back inside. 'What's the matter, honey?' Lorelai asked, seeing the annoyed look upon his face. A look he'd inherited from Luke, clearly.

'Paul Anka doesn't want to run with me anymore' Richie said sadly, climbing onto the couch between Lorelai and Rory. 'He won't chase anything and he sleeps too much!' Richie crossed his arms.

'He's getting too old for that now' Rory tried to comfort her little bother while Lorelai searched madly for the phone that was now ringing loudly.

'Hello?' Lorelai asked.

'Hello Lorelai, It's your mother. How is the moving coming along?' Emily asked.

'Fine, it's fine' Lorelai said as she lifted Richie onto her lap.

'That's good' Emily nodded and after a moment of silence, she spoke again, bringing up the main reason for her call. 'I would like to know who is attending our Friday night dinner tonight? I need to know who to cook for'

'You're cooking?' Lorelai asked, shocked.

'No, don't be ridiculous' Emily rolled her eyes.

'How very stupid of me, to think you would actually do manual labor' Lorelai sighed. 'Ahh…hang on a sec' she covered the mouthpiece and called Luke. 'Hey, we've got Friday night dinner tonight…why don't we all go? I don't think April has met them properly yet and it'll be fun'

'Fun?' Rory raised an eyebrow, surprised by her mother's sudden calmness to be in the same building as Emily Gilmore.

'I don't mind' April nodded.

'Okay' Luke shrugged. 'We'll all go then'

'Mum? We're all coming' Lorelai told her. 'Luke and I…Richie, Rory and April'

'Oh, how wonderful!' Emily grinned. 'We start at seven, don't be late' she then added and hung up.

'Argh' Lorelai tossed the phone away and sighed. 'Richie, we're going for a drive' she said and carried him outside before anyone could question or object.

* * *

The group heard the Jeep pull up outside an hour later and Luke saw April glancing out the kitchen window and sniggering.

'Please tell me she didn't get-' Luke started to say but Lorelai burst into the room.

'A puppy!' Lorelai cheered, holding up a small, brown puppy. 'His name is Pepperjack and he's a few weeks old' she added, making Luke hang his head in defeat and sigh.

'Go play with him outside' Lorelai told Richie, handing the puppy to him.

'Come on Pepperjack!' Richie said; the biggest grin was spread across his face as he went to introduce the puppy to Paul Anka.

'You didn't' Luke said, hoping he was imagining things.

'We did' Lorelai smirked and sat beside him while the girls left the room to busy themselves with books. 'And he's so cute, you gotta admit he's cute'

'He is not cute' Luke frowned. 'We already have a dog'

'But Paul Anka is too old to run around, Richie wants someone to run around with' Lorelai said but then went quiet.

Luke assumed she'd gone quiet because of his reaction towards the dog, but upon further inspection of her face he saw it wasn't that.

'Lorelai?' he asked.

'It's nothing…just that, if Richie had a younger brother or sister then he wouldn't need a puppy' she sighed. 'Rory was…is, a bookworm so she was occupied easily when she was little…but Richie wants to run around and be active' Lorelai shrugged. 'Which he must get from you, because I am certain that I have never expressed any joy in doing such a thing'

'Do you want another kid?' Luke asked, feeling he was being a bit forward by asking it straight out but he wasn't a mind reader so he had to ask.

'I don't know' Lorelai said. 'Dinner is at seven, I'll be back before then' she sighed and grabbed her coat before heading out the door to go check on the Dragonfly.

* * *

By seven that night, everyone was awkwardly and nervously crowded outside the Gilmore mansion. Emily opened the door enthusiastically several minutes later and welcomed them inside, allowing her new maid to take their coats.

'Drinks anyone?' Emily asked, leading them into the living room.

'Martini' Rory asked, sitting with April.

'Ah, soda?' April asked, not sure what there was to offer.

'Beer' Luke requested and Richie just sat on his mother's lap a little nervously.

'No coffee' Lorelai hissed to him.

'Soda please' Richie asked as nicely as he could, just as Richard was entering the room.

'What fine manners he has' Emily smiled at her grandson.

'Indeed' Richard nodded and greeted the group.

'Drink Lorelai?' Emily asked, seeing Lorelai hadn't requested a Martini.

'No thanks' Lorelai replied, not in the mood for a drink for some reason. Her mind was still buzzing with the thoughts of more children. She was so unsure and confused that she couldn't get it out of her mind and had been distracted by it all day. It wasn't just a fact of having children, but Lorelai knew her biological clock is already ticking fast.

'Oh what a treat it is to have you all here together' Emily smiled, taking a seat in her usual armchair. 'And April! My, you've grown'

'Thank you' April replied politely.

'You just graduated from High School I believe?' Richard asked, wanting to get to know the girl some more.

'Ah yes…yeah. I'm just trying to work out which college I want to go to' April replied which sparked a strong interest from Richard.

'Which ones did you apply for?' he wondered.

'Ah…Harvard, Yale, Columbia…the usual' April shrugged. 'I got accepted into Yale and Harvard, I just don't know which one to pick'

'Ten bucks saids that by the end of this night it'll be Yale' Lorelai hissed to Luke.

'Rory went to Yale' Emily added. 'Richard and myself also attended the fine college'

'Yeah, she told me. It sounds great, but so does Harvard' April said and felt a little awkward at being the center of attention.

'I got a puppy!' Richie remembered and decided to tell the story of how he got his new puppy. Richard and Emily tried to be happy about it, but it was no secret to the adults as to how much they disapproved of pets…especially dogs.

While the others continued their discussions, Rory glanced over at her mother and was surprised to see that she wasn't even listening. Lorelai was just sitting there beside Richie and staring at the floor absent-minded.

'Dinner is served' the nervous maid said and everyone wandered into the dining room, which had a larger table there to comfortably fit everyone.

--

Lorelai took her usual seat near her mother. Luke sat opposite her and Richie sat to her left. Rory and April sat on the same side of the table as Luke, with Rory nearest her grandfather.

The discussion of Yale was thrown around a lot and while those closer to Richard's end of the table commented on the college, Emily and Luke hardly muttered anything unless they felt it to be necessary. Richie was swinging his legs contently, eating his dinner and then desert calmly while humming softly to himself.

'Lorelai?' Emily asked, placing a hand over hers once she saw how quiet Lorelai seemed, just staring at her hardly-touched meal. 'Is there something wrong with the food?' she wondered and then entire table turned to glance at her.

'Hm?' Lorelai looked up, realizing someone had spoken to her.

'The food, is it okay?' Emily repeated, getting a little concerned but had removed her hand.

'Oh…ah yeah, yeah it's fine' Lorelai nodded and smiled at everyone. 'Excuse me' she wiped her mouth with her napkin and left the room.

'I'll be back' Rory said and left the table to follow her mother. 'Mum?' she asked as she found her down the hall, just standing there. 'Are you okay? You seem distracted'

'Does Richie need a little brother or sister to play with?' Lorelai asked, keeping her tone low.

'He has a puppy' Rory shrugged.

'We got Pepperjack because Richie doesn't have a little brother or sister to play with' Lorelai sighed.

'Well um…do you want to have another kid mum? I mean you've got April and I but then you've got Richie…that's three kids already. And Richie's only four…' Rory saw the confusion on her mother's face and realized this issue hadn't just popped into her head; she was really considering it. 'There's almost a twenty year difference between Richie and I…you want to have a third baby so soon?'

Lorelai looked at her and thought about it some more. 'If I'd married Luke sooner, I don't think I would have waited twenty years' she sighed honestly. 'I don't know, it's just that you and April are only home for a few weeks at a time and then Richie's…never mind, I'm fine'

'You sure?' Rory asked.

'Yeah, let's get back to dinner' Lorelai nodded and headed back to the dining room. She felt a bit better also and started to involve herself in more conversations, bringing up the weird jokes that everyone had been expecting (and that Emily had hoped not to hear).

* * *

Lorelai and Rory had gotten a bit lost on their way home since they weren't used to driving their cars to the new house. But once they'd arrived, Richie was obviously ready for bed and April seemed to have made her mind up.

'I think I'm going to go to Yale' she said. 'I mean it sounds really good and it's not far from here' April shrugged.

'Good choice' Rory nodded approvingly. 'You'll love it, I know I did'

'You're sure?' Luke wondered.

'Yeah, I'm sure…I'm going to Yale!' April grinned.

'You owe me ten bucks' Lorelai held out a hand to Luke.

* * *

The next few days went by rather smoothly for the Gilmore-Danes family. Business at the Dragonfly Inn and the Diner were rather calm but profitable and Richie was having a lot of fun with his new puppy, Pepperjack.

It was around lunchtime and the two girls were off seeing a movie while Lorelai, Luke and Richie were at the diner. There wasn't really too much of a crowd since the lunch rush started to die down. Lorelai and Richie were sitting at the counter with their Danishes and coffee, which Richie had been lucky to get.

'I told you he was going to be spoiled' Luke sighed, watching his son but then the phone rang and he moved to answer it. 'Hello? Oh hey Liz!' he grinned and spoke with his sister while Lorelai cleaned up Richie's face.

'We'll pick up a collar for Pepperjack later, okay? Red or Blue?' Lorelai asked.

'Red!' Richie grinned. 'He'll like that'

'I bet he would…' Lorelai stopped mid-sentence as Luke started yelling in joy with a big grin across his face. 'Urgh, he's been discovered…we're moving to Hollywood' Lorelai groaned and laid her head on the table as Luke hung up.

'Liz is pregnant' Luke told her happily. 'She and T.J are over the moon'

'Yeah, I think you rode the cow over there too' Lorelai joked.

'What cow?' Richie glanced up, confused.

'Ah, nothing' Lorelai sighed. 'That's great news, good for them!' she said enthusiastically to Luke but deep down she just felt sick. She really was happy for Liz, but the confusion of her having-a-third-child issue was brought back to the surface and she no longer wanted to hear about someone else falling pregnant.

'I got to get back to work, alright if Richie stays here?'

'Sure' Luke nodded and was a bit confused to the way Lorelai dashed out of there the moment she'd heard about Liz's pregnancy. Especially since she'd said she was going to stay for as long as possible. His mind then lost track of that thought the moment Jess walked into the diner.

'What are you doing here?' Luke asked.

'I see your vocabulary skipped "hello" again' Jess frowned and glanced down at Richie, whom was looking up at him. 'Ah…hi' he said awkwardly.

'Jess!' Richie suddenly realized who he was and went to hug him but Jess moved away.

'I don't do the whole "hugging" thing' Jess said and turned to Luke. 'Mind if I crash here for a few days? I was passing through but my stupid work partner got the event mixed up and it's delayed three days'

'Ah…sure' Luke shrugged.

Richie watched his cousin go around the back of the counter and then head upstairs.

'Jess!' Richie said and jumped of his stool before running to stop him.

'What?' Jess rolled his eyes and turned to look down at the small boy.

'Play with me' Richie pleaded.

'No way' Jess said and went to go upstairs but heard Richie sniffing. He growled and turned around to see Richie was upset. 'Fine!' he said. 'What do you like?'

'Running, building stuff…snow…' Richie thought aloud.

'Okay, how about we play hide and seek?' Jess offered sarcastically, wanting to get away from him since he wasn't a big fan of kids.

'I'm not a baby' Richie frowned. He knew Jess was really tough so he wanted to sound very grown-up, maybe then Jess will want to play with him.

Jess raised an eyebrow and gave in. 'I have a baseball, how about we toss that around or something?'

'Yeah!' Richie grinned and turned to Luke. 'Please dad? Pleeeease?' Richie pleaded and used the famous pout that he'd learnt from his mother.

Luke did not like the idea of leaving Richie with Jess, which was probably the craziest thing, anyone in his or her right mind could do.

'Don't worry' Jess said, rolling his eyes at the skeptical look Luke was giving him. 'It's not like I'm going to push him into a lake' he frowned, a hint of meaning behind that statement.

'One hour' Luke sighed, hating the pleading look on his son's face.

'Yeah, if we're not back then, alert the media' Jess joked, grabbing the baseball from his bag. 'Come on' he sighed and grabbed hold of Richie's outstretched hand.

* * *

Lorelai wandered into the diner and slumped onto a stool. She sighed and held up a mug to Luke.

'Coffee' she pleaded.

Luke grabbed the coffee mug and poured her some coffee into it and then quickly handed out the ordered food to several tables. The afternoon rush had kicked in and he had been busy for the last few hours, getting food to people all over the place every couple of minutes…it was crazy.

Lorelai took a big sip of her coffee and then glanced around for thier son. 'Hey, Luke?' she asked him once he returned to the counter with an order.

'Yeah?' he asked, distracted.

'Where's Richie?' Lorelai asked, concern leaking into her tone and expression.

Luke paused and then whipped his head around, glancing down at his watch.

'Why are you checking your watch?' Lorelai started to panic. 'You shouldn't be checking your watch…Luke?!' she got up as Luke grabbed the phone and called someone quickly.

'Jess? Yeah hi…' Luke started talking.

'Jess?' Lorelai echoed. 'What-' she hardly got another word out as Luke grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. 'Luke!' Lorelai cried out after him and jumped into the truck beside him. 'Where. Is. Richie?' she asked slowly and in a very dangerous tone.

'He's with Jess' Luke replied, starting the engine.

'Jess? Jess as in…Jess?' Lorelai snapped. 'Why is he with Jess?! What happened?' she then started to hyperventilate at the very thought.

'They're fine' Luke replied. 'Jess's car broke down'

'Why was Richie in the car with Jess?' Lorelai asked, remembering when Rory had been in the car with Jess years ago, that hadn't ended very well at all; but the truck had stopped. She got out and rushed towards the group on the side of the road.

The police officer glanced up as Lorelai ran over and picked her son right off the ground, hugging him tightly.

'Mum, I'm okay' Richie gasped.

Lorelai acknowledged that he was fine before turning to glare at Jess.

'We were on our way back, the car broke down cuz of the stupid junk that it is' Jess explained, giving his car a frustrated kick.

Lorelai was so mad that she couldn't even speak. She gave Luke a hurtful expression before turning towards the nearest police officer.

'Can you give me and my son a lift back to Stars Hollow please kind officer?' she asked with a friendly smile on her face.

'Ah, sure ma'am' he nodded, opening the door of his car to let Lorelai and Richie in. Lorelai just sat there with Richie and did not look at either Jess or Luke.

'Drive, please' she frowned.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: This wasn't intended to be the end of the chapter so sorry for the clifhanger, it's slightly overdramatic sounding, but I just had to end it here as this chapter would have been waaaay too long otherwise...hence the "part one" factor. Anyway, please review!! What are your thoughts on Lorelai having anyohter child? I mean, Richie is four and time is running out. Or your thoughts on them moving house? (although it may or may not stick). Anything you'd like to see? Any questions, etc. Also, some more Rory/Logan stuff are coming soon, not too centered, but it's a part of the story since Rory is getting older and I can't focus 100 on only Lorelai and Luke, unfortunatly, since it's a fic about their family too. Anyhow, enough babbling...please review!!**


	15. Family pt 2

**Author's notes: **Okay, so I'm home now! And here is the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers also,

**Chloe2007-**Yeah, it only felt right to have April attend Yale. Glad you loved the chapter.

**Jeremy Shane-** Yeah, this won't end overly well with Luke and Lorelai, but divorce is rather unlikely. Hehe, I found your review most interesting, but I can't give much away so you may understand later on.

**Kat321-** Pepperjack was the first thing that came to mind, glad you liked it too. Even if Lorelai isn't pregnant right now, she will be soon enough cuz yeah...she's not getting any younger...technically speaking.

**

* * *

****Chapter fifteen: Family, pt2**

Richie sat quietly on his seat in the police car and watched the trees go past outside his window. He bit his lip a little and then snuck a glance towards his mother. Lorelai was sitting the same way Richie was but remained staring outside her window. She didn't look mad, or upset, just…distracted.

Lorelai sighed and glanced over to see her son staring at her nervously.

'You okay hon?' she asked, bringing up a smile.

'I'm fine' Richie said with a shrug. 'Are you okay? Why did…why…' he then went quiet and turned back to his window, feeling he shouldn't talk about it.

Lorelai watched him for another minute but didn't know what to say to him. She sighed again and glanced back outside the window. It made her feel guilty though, that there was such maturity in her son, as if he was growing up faster than he should be…

* * *

Rory walked up the front steps of the house and stormed inside, slamming the door shut with her foot as she went.

Luke turned instantly but saw it was Rory and not Lorelai or Richie.

'Ah, hey' he shrugged, acting casual. 'Hungry?' he offered since he was making sandwiches.

'No' Rory snapped, glaring as she sat at the kitchen table and crossed her arms. She uncrossed her arms and then crossed them again.

Luke put the butter knife down and watched Rory for a moment. Not sure if he should say anything but the silence was annoying him.

'Your mother does what when she's pouty' Luke pointed out, using Rory's words of description rather than his own.

'I'm not pouty!' Rory snapped but then rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. 'Sorry, I am' she said, glancing up at him as he came over. 'Where is mum anyway?' she asked, noticing her absence.

'She's probably still with the police. I bet she's going to marry one of them and then she'll divorce him for another before ditching him for a clown and joining the circus' Luke said. He noticed the weird look Rory was giving him and he realized whom he'd just sounded like. 'I've been married too long' he sighed and sat down, feeling stupid.

'I agree' Rory said. 'But is she really with the police?'

'Yeah, long story' Luke sighed. 'She's not in trouble though'

'Right' Rory frowned and then sat in silence. She was hoping to talk to her mother but Luke looked a bit anxious and weirded out by their silence. 'Ah…I bumped into Logan today'

'What?' Luke glanced up. 'Wow, how long has it been?'

'Two years' Rory sighed. 'I saw him at a conference thing two years ago and things seemed okay; awkward, but okay. And then today I was ordering coffee-'

'Of course' Luke muttered under his breath.

'-And he was just…there' Rory continued as if Luke had said nothing. 'He looked at me and I looked at him and it was just…weird'

'Who?' Lorelai asked as she walked through the front door with Richie.

'Lorelai!' Luke said and got up rather suddenly.

'We were bored, went shopping' Lorelai said as if her abrupt leaving before was nothing. 'So…Rory? Who? A guy?' she grinned teasingly, dumping her shopping bags on the table in front of Rory.

'_The_ guy' Rory sighed but then didn't like how she'd phrased that. 'Logan'

'Oh, _that_ guy!' Lorelai said and sat down, focusing all her attention towards her eldest daughter. 'And? It was weird?' she guessed.

'Yeah, I don't know what I was supposed to do! I mean, do I say "hi" or do I ignore him...or what?!'

Luke sighed as he watched the girls get into a deeper conversation about Logan. He glanced down at Richie and saw his son was carrying his own shopping bag.

Richie reached into his bag and tugged his new t-shirt free. 'Look dad, Metalica!' he grinned, holding the black shirt up that read: "_Metalica_".

'Goes with the hat' Luke nodded; seeing the black had he'd gotten Richie ages ago. He turned towards Lorelai again and saw her watching him. She quickly turned back to Rory and shrugged at what she was saying.

'Oh my god… I think I still like him' Rory then gasped. 'Oh no!' she then groaned and placed her head against the table loudly.

'Logan or Jamie Fox?' Lorelai teased but Rory gave her a glare. 'Okay! But do you see him often? I mean it has been…two years? Ohh, what if he's stalking you?' she then gasped dramatically.

'You're not helping' Rory stated, glaring at her mother.

'You'll have to take different paths to work; you'll have to get a new key and padlocks, oh and guard dogs. Get one of those cool ones with the pretty collars like on TV…' Lorelai kept going but Rory liked the change of direction.

'Guard dogs aren't poodles' Luke pointed out, rolling his eyes at yet another crazy Lorelai Gilmore moment.

'Luke!' Lorelai said to him in shock. 'Guard dogs need to look presentable'

'While they're chasing people down the street and trying to bite their hands off?' Luke asked and raised an eyebrow but gave up and moved to help Richie with his shirt.

'Exactly, they get a lot of publicity' Lorelai nodded as if it was perfectly normal for a vicious guard dog to wear pink bows and diamond collars.

'I think I'll skip a guard dog' Rory said.

'Ohh, what about a bodyguard? They're cool…like the guys from Men in Black!' Lorelai smirked, making Luke roll his eyes again.

* * *

Lorelai glanced towards the alarm clock beside the bed and saw it was almost nine. She sighed and faced the ceiling again, two hands over her stomach. Today had provided her with a good distraction from her thoughts and concerns on the topic of having another child so soon. She still wasn't sure and didn't quite feel comfortable to properly talk about it with Luke yet.

'He's asleep' Luke sighed as he came into the bedroom and climbed into bed beside her.

'Okay' Lorelai nodded. 'Good'

Luke gave her a glance and saw how she was just laying on her back with the covers up to her chin. But her arms were uncovered and she had her hands over her stomach.

'Lorelai?' he asked, not sure if he should hold her hand or what. 'Um, are you okay?'

Lorelai sighed and removed her hands from her stomach. She glanced at Luke and shook her head a little. 'Why was Richie with Jess?'

'Jess came into the diner and Richie wanted to play with him' Luke said truthfully. 'The diner was packed and Jess said he would…' he shrugged.

'So you thought that was okay?' Lorelai frowned. 'I mean...he's Jess!' she sat up, which made Luke sit up as well.

'He's not seventeen anymore' Luke said in his own defense. 'He was only going to be an hour!'

'I know he's not seventeen anymore!' Lorelai said, her tone rising slightly. 'But you honestly thought that our four-year-old son was safe with…Jess?'

Luke opened his mouth to argue back but he chose not to. He saw that Lorelai didn't really look mad, in fact she wasn't even frowning anymore.

'I'm sorry' he told her in annoyance. 'I mean they're cousins and Jess has been different lately but clearly it was a stupid thing to do' he stated and lay back down. Rolling to face away from Lorelai. Luke thought Lorelai would lie back down or say something else but she didn't. He sighed and turned to face her again, seeing that she was just sitting there, staring into darkness.

'Okay, what is going on?' he asked, sitting back up again.

'I'm not tired anymore' Lorelai said and got out of bed. She grabbed a coat from the closet and some comfortable shoes.

'Lorelai!' Luke said but she shook her head at him and left with the keys to the Jeep.

* * *

Sookie made her way downstairs, slowly dragging her feet along the way. She yawned again and pulled the front door open. If an axe-murderer had been standing there, she probably would have just invited him inside for tea…that's how sleepy she was.

'Hey Sookie' Lorelai said in an apologetic tone. 'Did I wake you?'

'Hm, let's see…did the sudden phone calls and constant ringing of the doorbell, along with your yelling, awake me? No, I don't think so' she said sarcastically but let Lorelai inside, wrapping her dressing gown closer around herself sleepishly.

'It's hardly ten…what are you doing in bed?' Lorelai asked as she followed Sookie into the kitchen.

'What most people are doing at ten during the night…sleeping' Sookie yawned again and got Lorelai some coffee. 'So why the sudden need to interrupt my sleep on a Saturday night after a very long day of work?'

'Should I have another kid?' Lorelai asked, getting straight to the point.

'Wow' Sookie replied, waking up properly. 'Are you pregnant?'

'No…' Lorelai frowned. 'I don't think so'

'Then, where is this coming from?' Sookie wondered as she passed some coffee to Lorelai.

'I don't know' Lorelai shrugged. 'I've just been thinking about it and…' she sighed, shrugging again. 'I don't know'

'And it couldn't wait until morning because…?' Sookie sat across from her.

Lorelai sipped at her coffee and thought about it for a moment. 'Sookie, Richie's growing up too fast'

'He's a kid, it's what they do' Sookie replied.

'Yeah I know, but not like that' Lorelai said. 'He's…I don't know, wiser? Is that the word? He seems to be too mature, too behaving'

'Ohh. I get it' Sookie nodded. 'Oh yeah, he does' she realized. 'Was he always like that?'

'No' Lorelai shook her head. 'He used to want to get dirty and run around all day. He would get hyped up on sugar and make a mess…he was bored so easily and…' she bit her lip and shook her head. 'Now he's quiet, more understanding. I know Rory was so smart, even at such a young age. I mean she used big words when she was only three and she could read before she was five…but Richie's not just smart, he's sort of…'

'Mature' Sookie nodded. 'And how does this have anything to do with having another kid?'

'Rory and April are older; they're hardly around…Richie needs someone to play with. He spends time with Doula but I don't think he really likes her much'

'I thought you got him a puppy?' Sookie wondered.

'We did…and that's why' Lorelai told her.

'Oh' Sookie's expression changed. 'Ohh!' she nodded seriously. 'I get it now. You think that because Richie is only four and doesn't really have anyone his age to play with that maybe a younger sibling will fix that?'

'Exactly!' Lorelai agreed.

'Do you want another kid?' Sookie asked. She was now fully alert to the situation.

'Maybe' Lorelai shrugged. 'Maybe one more'

'So it's a timing thing?' Sookie realized and Lorelai nodded. 'Okay, well I think it's a good idea. I mean Martha and Davey are close in age and they play together all the time. They're pretty close. I say Richie would do great with a younger brother or sister. But I have a feeling that it's not about Richie'

'What? Of course it's about Richie' Lorelai said defensively. 'What else would it be about?'

'You and Luke' Sookie stated in a matter-of-factly tone. 'Why now? I mean Richie is only four, why not wait until next year? Why are you stressing about this now? What did Luke say about all this?'

'He's fine with it, I think' Lorelai said. 'And I've just noticed how lonely Richie seems'

'Uh-huh' Sookie nodded, not too convinced. 'You and Luke are fine?'

'Of course we are' Lorelai replied but didn't like the look she was getting.

'And you didn't just "disappear" yesterday afternoon?' Sookie wondered. 'Luke called and asked if you were here, he sounded pretty worried'

'That's different, he let Jess take Richie' Lorelai frowned.

'Take him where? What happened?' Sookie grew concerned and panicky.

'Nothing! He's fine, but…I don't know' Lorelai crossed her arms and sighed.

Sookie nodded and recognized Lorelai to be in a pouty mood. 'Does Luke know how you feel about all this? About another baby?'

'Yes' Lorelai said but then thought for a moment. 'I…I think so'

'Have you talked about it or mentioned it?' Sookie wondered but had a feeling it wasn't the first option.

'Is it too soon? To have another kid I mean' Lorelai asked, realizing that she really had to discuss the matter with Luke before making any actual decisions.

'Only if you want to' Sookie replied. 'Talk to Luke'

'I will' Lorelai sighed. 'Some day'

'Talk to Luke' Sookie said again but more firmly.

'Fine!' Lorelai frowned. 'I'll talk to Luke' she rolled her eyes, giving in. 'Thanks Sookie' she added as she got up and headed towards the door.

'Happy to help, but next time…can you have a breakdown a little earlier? I like my sleep' Sookie said, yawning again.

* * *

Lorelai snuck back into the bedroom to see Luke was asleep. She crawled into bed and snuggled close to him. He put an arm around her subconsciously and held her close. Lorelai just lay there, feeling very warm and secure. She still didn't know if she wanted another child sooner or later, but Lorelai did know that she was being a bit unfair to Luke. He's done nothing but support her, love her and be there for here whenever she needed him…and she couldn't even talk to him about such a live-altering decision.

Lorelai glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was almost eleven thirty. She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering what it had been like when Richie was born…

* * *

Rory and Richie sat at the table and ate their breakfast rather quietly. Both of them felt a little confused and alert to the fact that Luke and Lorelai were acting a bit awkward.

'I'm sorry' Richie said, putting his spoon down.

'For what?' Luke asked, confused.

'I went with Jess' Richie said, thinking it was his fault. 'I'm sorry'

'Oh honey, it's not your fault' Lorelai kissed atop his head. 'You did nothing wrong' she said but then paused. 'Neither did Jess' she admitted. Although she knew he really should have called Luke to say the car had broken down.

'Hey' Rory butted in. 'I think Pepperjack needs some food too, why don't you go feed him Richie?'

'Okay' Richie jumped off his seat and went to find his puppy while dragging the heavy dog food bag behind him.

'Is everything okay?' Rory asked. 'You both seem…tense'

'Everything's fine' Luke shrugged.

'Perfectly fine' Lorelai nodded.

'Which is code for…?' Rory raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, you're both hardly talking and neither of you will look at each other at the same time. What happened?'

Luke glanced at Lorelai since he wasn't exactly sure what was going on between them. He also didn't know if he'd done something or…?

'Oh nothing, I just think I'm pregnant…maybe it's twins' Lorelai said.

'Mum' Rory rolled her eyes.

'I'm serious' Lorelai said in a strong tone and Luke looked at her in alarm.

'What?' he asked.

'Kidding' Lorelai told him, which got another eye-roll from Rory. Lorelai stopped what she was doing and sighed. 'I don't know what's going on' she admitted. 'I'm confused, I'm drifting…I'm turning into Norman Bates!'

'What do you mean?' Rory asked. Luke also stopped cleaning up and glanced at his wife in concern.

Lorelai bit her lip and shrugged. She opened her mouth to reply but then Richie came back into the room.

Lorelai gave both Luke and Rory a "_we'll talk about it later_" look.

'Okay um, I'm going to meet up with Lane' Rory sighed, getting up from the table and grabbing her coat. 'I'll be back for dinner' she added.

'Bye hon' Lorelai smiled.

'Bye Rory!' Riche waved.

'I better get to the diner' Luke sighed, giving Lorelai a kiss before patting Richie's head a little. 'See you tonight?'

'See you tonight' Lorelai nodded. She watched her daughter and husband leave, but before she could arrange something for her and Richie to do, the phone rang.

Richie glanced up as his mother answered the phone rather boredly but then her expression changed and she seemed very apprehensive.

'Is she okay?' Lorelai asked. 'Oh Christopher!' Lorelai gasped. 'Ah…' she glanced over at Richie for a moment before considering it. Christopher seemed very panicked and upset; Sherry was in the hospital and the doctors can't figure out what is wrong with her.

'_She mightn't make it, Lore'_ Christopher said.

'We'll be right there' Lorelai nodded and hung up the phone.

'Where're we going? What happen?' Richie asked.

'We have to go' Lorelai said, the sense of urgency clear in her tone. 'Get your coat'

* * *

**Authors notes: There, this is one of my prouder chapters cuz I think I did it really extra-to-character this time, do you agree/disagree? You will find out soon if Lorelai is pregnant or not, but what are your thoughts on the chapter/situation? Please review. I know 30 people get alerts for this fic but I only get 3 or 4 reviews per chapter (which I love, but more than 3 or 4 people read this so...). Please review!**

**-Mel**


	16. Christmas Disasters

**Author's Notes: **Okay so I've decided to update faster since a) I have the time, and b) I'm currently writing...chapter 31! I plan to go until 40, so only 9 more to go. Then I'm gonna MAYBE write a sequal...but then depends on the readers. Thanks again to my 3 most loyal, reliable and motivating reviewers!

**Chloe2007-** Christopher does bring in good drama and he's an important part of the show...if we like it or not. And thanks, glad you loved it!

**Kat321- **I can promise you, Logan IS being worked into the storyline, not too much of course since it's a L/L fic...but it's also partially other couples since it's a bit more realistic and fun to include everyone. As to how far the Rory/Logan stuff go...you'll have to find out.

**Jeremy Shane-** Yay, I love you reviews :P. I can garantee 100 that this is not a Lorelai/Chris story and will not be at all. Yes, Christopher has a thing for Lorelai but she'd in love with Luke and that it will remain! Luke and Lorelai have a lot to get past, a lot of things are going on right now with them...but divorce isn't in the cards at this point. And if all hell came about, they're likely to get back together anyhow. Luke and Lorelai have eyes for each other only.

**Chapter Sixteen: Christmas Disasters**

'41…42…'Lorelai counted as she rushed down the hallway of the hospital, dragging Richie along with her.

'Slow down!' Richie pleaded.

'Sorry' Lorelai said and picked him up. 'Ah! 245' she said and pushed the door open to find Christopher sitting in a chair beside Sherry's bed.

Christopher stopped talking as he noticed Sherry's expression change. He turned around to see Lorelai standing there with her son.

'I'll be back' he whispered to Sherry and released her hand. He got up from the chair and left the room, shutting it softly behind him.

'How is she?' Lorelai asked, putting Richie back down as he squirmed.

'The doctors aren't sure' Christopher sighed. 'But she's stable now…she seems okay' he said, the tiredness and stress was very evident in his eyes. He rubbed his face with his palm and then glanced down at Richie. 'Wow'

'What?' Lorelai asked and looked at Richie in concern.

'Ah, nothing…just, it's clearer in the light' Christopher said with a light shrug. 'He looks so much like you'

'Thanks, every boy loves to hear that they look so much like their mother' Lorelai said in a teasing tone.

'You know what I mean' Christopher rolled his eyes. 'I see he's got the style though' he added, since Richie was very fond of his black baseball cap and was wearing a flannel shirt. Richie never usually wore them, but Lorelai made sure they had some in the house Richie's size in case Richie felt like looking like his father, like today. Plus, Richie liked flannel shirts, not surprisingly since 95 of Luke's clothing was flannel.

'And sorry' Christopher told her.

'For what?' Lorelai asked, trying to keep her tone even.

'For making you come all the way out here, I just panicked before…'

'Oh' Lorelai nodded. 'Oh, right. Um yeah, it's no problem' she shrugged and glanced away. 'If you need us to stay…'

'Nah, I think things are okay here now…but thanks, for coming' Christopher nodded.

'Sure' Lorelai gave a small nod in return. 'Come on honey' she sighed and picked Richie up again. 'If you need anything, call'

'I will' Christopher nodded and headed back into the room.

'I don't like him' Richie said with a scowl as they left the ward.

* * *

As December rolled around, the residences of Stars Hollow were buzzing with the festive mood, but no one could top that off more so than Lorelai and Rory Gilmore-Danes.

'Who wants to put the pretty angel on the top of the tree?' Lorelai asked as she held up the last Christmas tree decoration.

'Not me' Luke grumbled. He wasn't too thrilled with the decorating the tree as it was, but with Lorelai talking about lights and stockings…it made him a little grouchy…Christmas celebrations really weren't his thing. He could escape it when they were dating, but being married was like a contract. Luke had never truly realized how lucky he had been to hide away in his diner all those previous years.

'I'll get it!' Lorelai suddenly cried out and searched frantically for the ringing phone. 'Ah hah!' she said and answered it. 'Hello? How may I assist thee?' she asked in a fake British accent.

'Who is this?' Emily asked.

'Oh, hey mum' Lorelai cleared her throat.

'Lorelai, is that you?' Emily wondered, very unsure.

'Unless you have another daughter that I don't know-ah yeah, it's me mum' Lorelai sighed. 'It's Lorelai' she then added as confirmation.

'Hm' Emily nodded and took a moment to clear her confusion and remember why she was calling. 'It's Christmas in three weeks'

'I know' Lorelai said.

'And every year, two weeks before Christmas, Your father and I like to hold a Christmas party at our house' Emily continued.

'I know' Lorelai stated again but had figured out where the conversation was heading.

'I was wondering if you were all coming to this annual event, or if you have other plans' Emily said, although anyone that knew her well enough could tell it wasn't exactly optional to not show up for it.

'Sure, we'll be there' Lorelai shrugged, followed by a defeated sigh. 'What time?'

'Seven, next Tuesday' Emily said. 'And is Rory there?' she wondered.

'Why?' Lorelai raised an eyebrow. 'But no, Rory's not here right now' she said loudly and Rory turned around to give her a puzzled expression.

'Well I just thought you should know what Logan Huntzberger and his family will be there at the party this year per request, but if it's too much for Rory…'

'Ah, Logan will be there? Um…' Lorelai glanced at Rory but her only reply was a mere shrug. 'Oh that's fine' Lorelai nodded. 'She's a big girl mum, I think she can handle it'

'I was also wondering if there is anyone else I should include in the guest list' Emily said, ignoring what Lorelai had said. 'Perhaps April has a boyfriend? Or…any other friends she may have. Oh, and what about Luke's family? I don't believe we've met everyone yet' Emily's tone hinted that she was very excited about the party and wanted as many people there as possible.

'I'll talk to April, but do you think…um' Lorelai gave Luke a nervous glance, which Rory noticed but Luke had his back turned. 'Christopher' she said and Luke glanced over with a raised eyebrow. 'Could you invite Christopher and GiGi? I mean they're going through a tough time right now and I don't think Sherry will be able to make it…but, I dunno'

'Hm, very well' Emily nodded, her tone filled with disapproval.

'Luke? What about Liz and the others?' Lorelai asked, covering up the mouthpiece.

'For what?' He asked and picked Richie up so he could reach higher parts of the tree.

'The Christmas party with the Gilmore's next week' Rory explained. 'We go every year, remember?'

'The one that they have two weeks _before_ Christmas?' Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. 'I think it's stupid, I mean Christmas isn't for another two-'

'Yeah, uh huh' Lorelai interrupted. 'Liz?'

'Oh, right…yeah I'll ask her' Luke sighed again.

'Sure, we'll ask Liz and her family if they'd like to come' Lorelai told her mother.

'What about Sookie? I'm sure she'd love to come along too, and what about that Frenchman you work with, does he like parties?' Emily wondered.

'Woah, what's with the gathering mum?' Lorelai asked, getting a bit suspicious. 'Would you like us to give the President a call? Or what about Joaquin Phoenix? Oh! I know, I'm sure Ted Knight and Donna Summer would love to come!'

'Everything's a joke' Emily muttered. 'I just think it would be nice to invite all of your friends and family…is that so wrong? For me to want to know those close to you, to be interested in my own extended family, Lorelai?'

'No mother' Lorelai sighed. 'I'll invite anyone that I've shared the same air or existence with in the last five years' she said. 'I'll call you Sunday and let you know how many, I'll try to keep it under 400' she added and hung up.

* * *

'No' Michel said again but Lorelai ignored him.

'Here is the address and you may bring a date if you think it will make coming a littler more bearable' Lorelai handed the invitation to him. 'And a "date" does not mean "chows", got it?' she said as an afterthought.

'I am not coming' Michel said stubbornly.

'See you there' Lorelai grinned and headed off to give Sookie an invitation.

--

It wasn't Lorelai's favourite way to spend a Monday morning, but as lunch passed by, she finally found time to just sit down and breathe.

Lorelai sat on one of the chairs in the library. She bit her lip and wrote down a few notes on the paper and clipboard that sat on her lap. She glanced up as two young children ran past. The girl was about nine and the boy about eleven. They were clearly siblings, same hair, same eyes…also their skin colour was identical.

Lorelai sighed and just watched them for a moment and wished her mother had more parties that needed attention because she was still very stressed. It was also still a very big mystery to her as to why she was taking the whole "having a third child soon" issue so seriously and why it was such a big deal to her.

'Maybe I'm just over thinking it' she shrugged but then jumped as her cell phone rang. 'Yeah? Hi mum, yes I have the list…'

* * *

'Remind me why we're doing this again' Luke frowned, as they were welcomed into the Gilmore Mansion by a maid that Tuesday night.

'Because we love our parents very much' Lorelai joked with a high level of sarcasm.

'They're your parents' Luke reminded her.

'Ah, but they're your in-laws' Lorelai smirked as she poked his arm.

'God help me' Luke muttered as Emily approached.

'There you are!' Emily smiled and greeted everyone. 'Come, there are some people I'd like you to meet' She said to Luke and April, dragging them off into the sea of people.

'They're probably wishing they'd never met us' Rory said, seeing the look on Luke's face.

'Probably' Lorelai nodded and picked Richie up so they didn't lose him in the crowd. She then slowly glanced around the room and spotted Michel sitting at a table, talking on his phone boredly.

'I hate ties' T.J was complaining nearby while Liz fussed over Doula's hair.

'Oh' Rory said and gulped once she spotted Logan near the back with his sister Honor and her husband Josh, along with a toddler that she presumed was Logan's nephew.

'What are you going to do?' Lorelai wondered.

'I don't know' Rory replied. 'Should I talk to him?'

'I don't know' Lorelai said in the same tone as they wandered away from the entrance and over to one of the food tables.

'Why did you do that?' Luke hissed as he came back. Rory linked arms with April and the girls headed off to talk to a few people they knew.

'What did I do?' Lorelai asked as she handed Richie some cake with a napkin.

'You let your mother drag me off to meet some overdressed, stinking rich manager of some stupid company that I've never even heard of' Luke ranted.

'She's your mother-in-law' Lorelai smirked.

'Will you stop saying that?' Luke cursed but then raised an eyebrow as Lorelai grabbed a plate and started to fill it only with fruit.

'What?' Lorelai noticed the look he was giving her. 'Stay close' she told Richie and put him down, placing a hand over her stomach.

'Luke…' Emily came over but saw Lorelai's expression.

'I'm fine' she told the concerned faces that were looking at her. 'Just feeling a little queasy. I'll be back' she nodded and put her plate down, heading for the bathroom.

'Is she…?' Emily glanced at Luke.

'I…don't know' Luke replied, his expression as panicky as hers.

'Keep an eye on her' Emily said and saw a man nearby. 'Charles! How wonderful to see you!'

'Is mum okay?' Richie wondered, tugging on his father's shirt.

'Yeah' Luke nodded and picked Richie up. He quickly found Rory and handed her Richie. 'Look after him, your mother might be pregnant' he told her and then rushed off.

'Ah…what? Um, okay. Sure' Rory shrugged, slightly caught off-guard and shocked. 'Oh no' she noticed Logan approaching. 'Turn away' she said quickly to April and they did, but he had already seen them.

'Hey' Logan said casually and politely, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

'Oh, Logan!' Rory pretended to be surprised. 'Hi!'

'Who are you?' Richie asked, frowning.

'I'm Logan Huntzberger, who are you?' Logan asked as he noticed the small child in Rory's arms…that made him very concerned since they looked rather alike.

'I'm Richie' he replied. 'These are my sisters' he pointed, copying how his parents and grandparents had been talking to people all night, introducing everyone to strangers.

'Well nice to meet you young man' Logan shook Richie's hand and then held it out to April. 'I don't believe we've met'

'Probably a good thing' April replied but shook his hand anyway. 'Ah, Rory' she nodded towards the crowd were Christopher and GiGi were approaching them.

'Do I have a neon sign over my head or something?' Rory grumbled under her breath. 'Hey dad' she said and then gave GiGi a brief hug, whom was getting pretty tall now. 'Hey little sister'

'Hi Rory' GiGi smiled, moving some hair from her face.

'April, this is my other sister GiGi and you know my father'

'Nice to meet you' April smiled at GiGi. 'Hi' she then nodded to Christopher.

'I'll leave you to it' Logan said politely. 'Excuse me'

'Isn't that the guy that propos-' Christopher started to say but Rory spoke over him.

'Yeah, so how are things?'

'I'm still hungry, can I have more cake?' Richie complained, squirming a little in Rory's arms.

'I'll take him' April offered.

'Go ahead' Christopher nodded to GiGi, as his seven-year-old daughter seemed to want some cake as well.

Rory watched the small group leave and then turned to her father. 'How's Sherry?'

'Coping' Christopher replied with a shrug. 'How's work?'

'Interesting' Rory shrugged also, not feeling particularly comfortable.

* * *

The night went on in a reasonably bearable pace. Sookie had also helped out with the food menu so she spent most of her time wandering back and forth to the kitchen; while Jackson and the kids spent some time with the rest of the group that had come along only because Lorelai had successfully talked them into it.

Lorelai had finally convinced everyone that she wasn't pregnant or anything of the sort, but she was getting really annoyed with Luke and Christopher. Both men were constantly arguing with each other over the stupidest things and felt the need to be very competitive, even when Lorelai reminded them that she was already married so the prize for being the biggest idiot wasn't going to be her.

Several of the guests had left by the time nine pm came around.

Lorelai frowned as she battled with a headache and grabbed another apple on her way towards the group. She then froze at the sight before her.

'The world is coming to an end' Lorelai gasped.

'I know' Rory nodded, just as shocked.

Luke and Christopher were a few meters away and talking with several businessmen…and laughing.

'They're getting along, they find the same joke funny' Lorelai gasped. 'I can't breathe' she said and sat down at one of the tables. 'I'm seeing things, I'm going insane!'

'Is it possible to hallucinate the same things? Cuz I think…it can't be…' Rory sat down beside her but noticed the apple Lorelai had been eating. 'Ah, Mum?'

'Can't talk, speechless' Lorelai replied as if she was unable to breathe.

'Hey' Luke said as he and Christopher came over.

'Who are you people?' Lorelai pointed an accusing finger at them. 'What do you want from us?' she shrieked.

'What?' Christopher frowned and glanced at Luke to see if he knew what Lorelai was on about…which he didn't.

'You're married to her' Christopher said.

'So were you' Luke replied in his own defense.

'You're co-existing!' Lorelai gasped. 'Did you both get brain transplants? Did some blood-sucking monster grab you both and trick you in believing that…' she paused and then calmed down. 'I need fresh air' she stated and got up, leaving her apple core there on the table because she knew it would drive her mother crazy.

'Where's April and Richie?' Luke wondered. Rory pointed in the direction and he went to find them.

Rory watched Logan and then took a deep breath, going to talk to him in hope of clearly up some of the awkwardness between them.

Christopher knew where GiGi was and was about to go see how she was going but saw Lorelai through the glass window. She was leaning slightly and was rubbing her head as if it hurt.

'Lore?' Christopher asked as he came outside to where Lorelai was.

'Oh, hey' she glanced up and tried to look fine but her headache was bothering her.

'You don't look so good'

'Thanks' Lorelai said sarcastically but then felt an odd taste in her mouth as she felt nauseous again.

* * *

Luke got back to the table to see no one was there. He looked around and spotted Lorelai and Christopher through the window. He frowned angrily as he saw Christopher's arm around Lorelai's waist and she was leaning against him a little.

Luke rushed outside angrily but the moment he moved closer, he realized that Christopher was merely providing Lorelai with some support as she threw up into the garden.

'What happened?' he asked, very worried about his wife now and all other paranoid thoughts were gone from his mind.

'I don't know' Christopher said truthfully as he continued to support Lorelai. 'We were talking and then she just…heaved'

Lorelai stopped and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She turned to tell them that it was just a bug or something but then she felt dizzy.

'Lorelai!' Luke said and was very thankful that Christopher was able to catch her as her eyes rolled back and she passed out onto the pavement…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so the ending to this chapter is more dramatic than it sounds, but you'll find out why she passed out next chapter. I happily have my 3 reliable reviewers, although it's sad that I only get 3 per chapter, i'm relieved it's not less. I hope that those whom are reading this and not reviewing at least like the fic, well obviously if they're still reading by this point. Anyhow, I will update the next chapter very soon...possibly even tomorrow! I'm going to speed things up a bit, if anyone would like me to slow down...let me know. Please review, I love to hear opinions and quesitons etc, makes me happy and motivates me to write more! :) Anyhow...please, review!!**

**-Mel**


	17. It Wasn't Meant to be this Way

**Author's Notes:** Wow, yay! I got 6 reviews this time! Very happy, so happy that I deicded to give y'all the next chapter right now! Thankyou so, so much for those that reviewed this time! It made me realise that this fic really is worth writing since so many of you love it. Thanks,

**Amothegreat:** You will find out very soon as to if she's pregnant or not. And don't worry, i'll keep this fic going right til the end. **Jeremy Shane:** She hasn't got cancer, mainly cuz it's not part of the storyline and it's too big a drama at this point with everything else that's going on. And it's okay. **Heather:** Wow, all in one sitting? I'm impressed :P. I like your enthusiasm too, hehe. Sure, updating now. **lukenlorelai4life: **Another "OMG" and enthusiastic reviewer, made my day. Glad you loved it and here's the update! **remoob1513:** Not to fear, there will be NO Christopher/Lorelai hookups or Lorelai even returning any of the felings whatsoever! Friendship is kinda unavoidable at times since they did grown up together and they did have a kid together (despite Chris's constant absence). So yeah, you really have nothing to fear in that department. I'm glad you're intrigued :).

And a special thankyou to **Chloe2007** for your longer review and I have some things to say. When you said I should slow down if Lorelai is pregnant again, I'm slightly confused. Do you mean slow down the updating, the pregnancy or the growing of the child? Although I can say, I won't be doing the several year skip like I did with Richie, that was good back then but this time around it's not needed. When Luke and Lorelai have their second child, I can ensure you that you'll get to see more of his/her life as a baby/toddler etc. Things will be more even-paced then.

Okay, now that i've happily thanked all my reviewers, I'd like to give a slight notice of importance here before you read. I mentioned before that the ending to last chapter was slightly over-dramatic seeming and when you read why she passed out you may agree...but I can garantee it's actually not. This really can happen. Anyhow, enjoy and I know a lot of you have been wanting to know how Luke and Lorelai got back together all those years ago, since season 7 did happen (in terms of April, chris and lorelai's marriage bleah) so this has flashbacks, enjoy! P.S: Lorelai and Luke aren't getting divorced, ever!

Oh, and some spoilers for: "_Fight Face_" and "_Partings_"...just so you know.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: It wasn't meant to be this way**

Lorelai frowned a little and opened her eyes. She was a bit confused and worried as she found herself lying in a hospital bed. She glanced around the room a bit before climbing out of bed and following the noise outside her door.

'What's going on?' she asked sleepishly.

'Lorelai!' Luke spotted her and rushed over, putting an arm around her. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm not sure' Lorelai said sarcastically. 'Maybe I have a tumor, or…or some type of freaky disease! You'll have to go on without me; I don't think I can make it! I'll have to…' she then stopped talking as Christopher approached with a cup of coffee, followed by a doctor.

'Should she be out of bed?' Christopher asked once he saw Lorelai.

'She's fine' the doctor told them as he wrote some things on Lorelai's chart.

'What happened?' Lorelai rubbed her head; the last thing she remembered was Luke and Christopher freakishly getting along at her parent's pre-Christmas party.

'You passed out' Luke told her. 'Are you sure she's okay?' he then pressed the doctor for more information.

'I'm sure. It seems you've been under quite some stress lately though' he told Lorelai. 'You were also very dehydrated. Mixed together, it did quite some damage for a moment'

'I passed out from…stress?' Lorelai frowned. 'Huh' she shrugged. 'Where are the kids?' she then asked Luke. Christopher sighed at that question and glanced away, feeling a little uncomfortable again.

'They're fine. Rory's with Richie and April's staying at a friends house' Luke told her. 'Mary, or something'

'Okay' Lorelai nodded. 'So I can go home?' she asked the doctor.

'You sure can' he nodded. 'Oh, and one more thing…you're not pregnant'

'Wow, ah okay…' Lorelai was confused but then glanced at Luke, seeing his somewhat guilty expression. 'Right, I'm leaving now' she nodded and took the coffee cup from Christopher on her way towards the reception desk.

'What were you so stressed about?' Luke wondered as they left right after Lorelai had thanked Christopher for coming.

'Ah…nothing much' Lorelai shrugged, sipping her coffee to avoid saying anything more on the topic. 'I'll be fine'

* * *

Several weeks passed by and Lorelai had pushed a lot of her concerning thoughts to the back of her mind so she could get through one day at a time. Things at the Inn had calmed down a bit so Lorelai found herself with more free time on her hands. She took Richie to the park, some movies and out to lunch…but she still found herself wondering what to do next.

The past couple of days have been rather quiet since Luke is very busy with helping April get settled at Yale. Lorelai knew the place very well so she'd dropped April off alongside Luke for the first day but now April needed some stuff from her mum's, she then needed Luke's help with some furniture…it just seemed that Luke was busy a lot while Lorelai had hardly anything to do.

Rory had also left and was traveling again, this time it could be months before they get so much of a phone call and work is going very well for Rory since she'd been promoted to editor's assistant.

Lorelai had been at home checking payroll scedules and reading documents when she noticed that Paul Anka seemed a little droopy and slow. She grew more concerned over the next few days and decided to take him to see the vet…

--

'He's not sick' the vet told her in a serious tone while Richie sat a few meters away and played with some blocks. 'But he is getting old…his time may be up soon, I'm so sorry'

'Oh no' Lorelai placed a hand on Paul Anka's head sadly. The thought of losing him was horrible, something she didn't want to even think about. But she knew that she had to prepare herself and Richie for the worst since they were the most attached to Paul Anka and the vet seemed very sure that he was running out of doggie years.

'Will Paul Anka get better?' Richie asked as they helped him into the back seat.

'He's not sick honey, he's just getting old' Lorelai said sadly, starting the engine after checking Richie's seatbelt.

Richie nodded and glanced out his window, thinking about what she'd said.

'Mummy? Is Paul Anka gonna die?'

'Oh honey, let's not think about that right now' Lorelai told him.

'Okay' he nodded. 'But I don't want him to die' he sniffed sadly.

'Me neither' Lorelai said and pulled up outside the house. 'Come on. Let's let him have a big sleep okay? Maybe the rest will do him good' she encouraged.

'Okay, and I'll tell Pepperjack to leave him alone'

'Good idea' Lorelai smiled at Richie's innocence. She glanced down at Paul Anka and remembered when she'd first bought him all those years ago, it wasn't long after her and Luke had gotten engaged for the first time.

'Mum?' Richie came back into the kitchen. 'Will dad be home soon? I miss him'

'Me too' Lorelai sighed; wandering into the living room to call Luke on his cell phone but just got his voicemail.

'Yeah' she scoffed. 'Like Luke knows how to use voicemail' she rolled her eyes and hung up the phone without leaving a message. 'Daddy will be home soon honey' she then told Richie.

'Okay' Richie said again and wandered off to his room.

Lorelai crossed her arms and sighed. She walked over to the couch and sat in front of the TV but didn't turn it on. She just stared into space, thinking…

--

_'What are you doing with a dog?' Luke asked._

'_I bought him' Lorelai said. 'Doesn't he look happy?'_

'_Yeah, I guess' Luke nodded, watching the dog in front of him. 'You bought a dog!' he then said in disbelief. _

'_Yeah, and he loves me. And he doesn't give his love easily. The only drawback is the name. Cocoa. It's too cutesy. But he's a rescue, so I don't want to freak him out by giving him a new name right away, so, I'm gonna get to the name I want to give him in baby steps. For the first week I'll call him Cocoa to get him acclimated' Lorelai explained._

'_Acclimated' Luke repeated._

'_Second week, I'm gonna call him Cokey' Lorelai continued. 'Third week "Kooky". Fourth week "Tooky" '_

_'So, you're gonna name him Tooky?' Luke wondered._

'_No, I'm gonna name him Paul Anka, but it's gonna take a while to get to Paul Anka'_

'_Yeah, I'd say so' Luke agreed…_

--

Lorelai sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, her mind still drifting. She smiled a little as Paul Anka made his way over to her and lay at her feet sleepishly. Lorelai reached down and patted him but her mind was elsewhere now as she glanced around the room…

--

'_Here?' Lorelai asked as she looked up at Luke. 'You wanna live here?'_

'_Sure. I don't have a lot of stuff. We just need a little more closet space. A bigger bathroom, bigger bedroom…' he said from the roof._

'_I always wanted a bigger bedroom' Lorelai smiled a little._

'_Well, looks like we can do it' he said._

'_But what about the Twickham house?' Lorelai wondered._

'_Too damn big' he replied. 'We can get along here for a while. Maybe forever. It's a great house. You love this house' he said knowledgeably._

'_I do love this house'_

'_I know' Luke nodded. 'I figured that out from your sudden interest in laying down tracks and becoming a painter'_

'_Come down here so I can kiss you. All of you' Lorelai told him._

'_We'll just be a minute' he said._

_Lorelai walked back towards her car to get Paul Anka, but as she reaches out to open the door:_

_'You locked the door? Dude; come on! I mean, I've got the key, but I'm really curious how you did this'…_

--

'Mum?' Richie broke Lorelai's thread of memories as he approached her and sat on the couch.

'Yeah Richie?' she asked, glancing at him with a small smile.

'Can I go to Benny's house? Please? I'll call and ask his mum if it's okay'

'Oh…um, sure' Lorelai nodded and reached for the phone. She dialed Benny's number and then handed Richie the phone while it rang. He looked so much like his father in his backwards baseball cap and the way he frowned when he was thinking. Lorelai stared at her hands as she placed them on her lap and sighed.

Lorelai couldn't believe she had a sense of being pushed away or loneliness. Just because Luke was out helping April, and just because Rory had gone traveling for work…that Paul Anka might be gone soon and now Richie has friends that he wants to spend time with…doesn't mean Lorelai was neglected or forgotten about in any way. She knew that, but the feeling was still there.

'She said yes!' Richie grinned as he hung up. 'She said she'll drop me home later…is that okay?'

'Sure hon' Lorelai nodded. 'Grab your coat' she told him and grabbed the car keys.

* * *

_'Lorelai, let's just talk this through' Luke told her._

'_No, I don't wanna talk, all we've done for months is talk. I want to do. I want to go' she said._

'_We can't just take off and get married' Luke said. _

'_Why not, Luke? Don't you love me?'_

'_You know I do!' he replied._

'_But I love you, Luke. I love you. But I have waited, and I have stayed away, and I have let you run this thing, and no more. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes' She told him and ignored the fact they were practically in the middle of the streets._

'_Yeah, I'm just trying to think here' Luke let out a breath._

'_Richie can stay with Sookie for a few days, and we fixed up the house, right? We have a bigger closet, and I didn't get the purple wallpaper because you didn't want the purple wallpaper. And if it's between you and the purple wallpaper, I pick you!' Lorelai told him, not giving up so easily._

'_I didn't tell you not to get the purple wallpaper' he stated._

'_Oh my God, you didn't like it'_

'_I don't care about wallpaper!' Luke said in frustration._

'_Do you care about me, about Richie?'_

'_Yes!' he said, surprised she had to ask that._

'_Because I'm going crazy here' she told him, trying to remain emotionally balanced. 'I made a commitment to you, and I need to make it happen'_

_'It will, it will happen, okay? I just have April to consider' Luke told her…_

--

Lorelai stumbled back inside the house and headed upstairs where she changed her work outfit to something slightly more casual. Her favourite pair of jeans, a blue strap top with a white jacket to go over it. Lorelai glanced at her reflection for a few minutes. After approving of her image, she huffed and wandered back downstairs. Lorelai glanced at Paul Anka a little sadly and picked up her handbag with the intention of going out to buy shoes.

'Stay, hang in there a little while longer' she told him softly. 'Please?'

* * *

Richie thanked Benny's mum for letting him come over and then rushed to the front door. He turned the knob and looked around for his mother, excited to tell her all about his day. He found her sitting at the table near the kitchen, staring at an overturned cup.

'Mum?' he asked and she glanced up at him, surprised.

'Is it four already?' she asked and glanced at the cat clock on the wall.

'I dunno' he shrugged. 'I can't tell time' he told her like she was crazy to think he could. 'Are you okay? You look…sad? Is Paul Anka okay?' he then panicked.

'Paul Anka is fine' Lorelai told him, watching him come over and stare at her. 'I'm okay' she nodded.

Richie smiled and turned her cup over since he found it weird otherwise. He then studied his mother's face and he somehow knew she was lying.

'I know!' he grinned. 'We need food' he nodded and raided the fridge. 'Marsh-mallow things, pop tarts…' he tossed items onto the table. 'Rory left chocolate cookies, cream…what else?' he asked. 'And movies!' Richie added with a nod. 'Is it movie night?'

'No hon' Lorelai replied, watching him in surprise.

'Oh…well, is now' he nodded seriously, grabbing his mother's hand. 'Come on!' he pleaded and she followed him into the living room where he started to pick out some movies, going by the pictures since his reading wasn't at it's best yet.

Lorelai just watched her young son in amazement but was then sad as she began to realize just how mature he was for his age. Richie was such a wonderful kid and he was incredibly smart also, but he was clearly lonely. Any four-year-old that knew his mother's eating habits off by heart wasn't frequently occupied. Lorelai sighed at the fact that maybe Richie really does need a younger brother or sister to play with.

'Richie, honey' she moved him away from the video cabinet. 'I have a better idea'

* * *

Luke pulled up outside the house in relief. It had been a tough couple of days but things were all settled for now. He got out of his truck and headed up to the house. He pushed the door open but noticed that the house was strangely rather dim.

'Lorelai?' he called out, turning the kitchen light on. 'Richie?' he then spotted a note over by the fruit bowl that was written in Lorelai's handwriting.

Luke approached it and counted to five before he picked it up to read. Luke sighed heavily and hung his head, sitting at the table suddenly. He stared at the note again and shook his head. Luke grabbed the phone and called Rory…

'Hello?' she answered on second ring.

'Ah hey…sorry to call like this but ah…should I be worried?' Luke asked.

'You're gonna have to give me more details than that' Rory stated, putting her coffee mug down to listen.

'Your mum left me a note, I just got home and found it' Luke said.

'What did it say?' Rory became a little concerned and moved away from the noise of the newsroom.

'That she and Richie have taken a little trip and not to call?' he said, not liking the long pause from Rory that soon followed. 'I should be worried' he sighed.

'No, ah…no!' Rory tried to offer some comfort. 'Did she say where she's going? How long? Is anything packed?'

'I don't know about packing, but the note saids: Richie and I are on a little trip. Don't call. Lorelai"…?'

'Oh' Rory said.

'What did I do?' Luke wondered aloud.

'Nothing…I'm sure she's just…stressed?' Rory offered. 'Don't worry…she'll call' she nodded.

'You sound as convinced as I feel' Luke muttered.

'Well, I don't know…just give her time. I'm sure she'll come around' Rory said.

Luke nodded and hung up. He stared at the letter and shook his head; he had no confidence in expecting a call from his wife anytime soon…He just prayed that it wasn't over between them or that's he'd done something wrong…

* * *

Emily scowled about her newest maid as she grabbed her coat. She and Richard were getting ready to go out. Richard was upstairs fixing and fiddling with his tie when the doorbell rang several times.

'Oh for Heaven's sake' Emily rolled her eyes and answered it. 'It's almost nine-' she then paused once she saw whom it was. 'Lorelai? Is something wrong?' she asked, seeing her daughter standing there with a few bags. Richie was also in her arms, looking tired and a bit nervous.

'May we come in?' Lorelai asked, bowing her head a little.

'Yes, come in' Emily moved to let them inside, utterly shocked. She glanced around and saw the Jeep parked nearby. Emily sighed and turned back towards the foyer, shutting the front door behind her…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, sorry some of the scenes were a bit short, but they had to be this time around. Those were flashbacks from the show, but there are still more coming, proper ones that explain how Lorelai and Luke got back together etc etc, these were just the start so you know what you need to in order to get the next ones. I also made a few banners for this fic, which I'll let you access soon enough.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! The last lot had me soo happy that I updated right now...so if the same happens, you'll get faster updates again :) Also, sorry for the long A/N in the beginning, (I just love thanking all my reviewers properly and answering their comments/questions) if that annoyed anyone let me know and I'll try to limit it more next time.**

**Review! Please?**

**-Mel**


	18. Is it Over?

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my 3 reviewers, kinda sad after recieving 7 reviews and then I get 3? Oh well, can't complain :) Thanks,

**Chloe2007-** Tried of telling me you love the story? How could I ever tire of hearing that?! It's actually reassuring! What's a good story without a litle mystery. And Lorelai, tell her parents? Yes, they're getting along more...but I'm not so sure they're at that level just yet...maybe.

**Jermey Shane-** Thanks for your review anyway, I'm sure you'll find something to say next time :)Thanks for reading still.

**kat321-** A special thanks to you for BOTH of your reviews! I was sad when I didn't get a review from you for chapter 16 and then you reviewed not only last chapter...but 16 as well! Yay, really put a huge smile on my face...thanks!! And, they're long reviews! So happy. I know what you mean when you were talking about Luke and Lorelai's lack of communication and I am not too thrilled in writing their rough patch...but I can promise you that things will get better. Where I'm up to now, things couldn't be any better. Their marriage is still rather new right now and neither were the marriage types...so yeah. Everything will work out in the end and things will start to smooth out soon enough.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Is it over??**

'Lorelai? Is everything alright?' Emily asked in concern as she followed her daughter and grandson into the living room.

'Yeah, I just…are you and dad going out?' she asked then, seeing her father coming down the stairs while still re-adjusting his tie.

'No' Emily said and Richard glanced up in surprise.

'Lorelai, Richie? What are you doing here?' he asked.

'We've just decided to come visit for a few days, you don't mind do you?' Lorelai asked, her tone even and firm. She clearly wasn't in an enthusiastically happy mood tonight.

'No, not at all…stay as long you need' Richard nodded. 'Are we still going out?' he then asked his wife and as Emily went to say "no", Lorelai butted in.

'Go ahead, Richie and I are kind of tired anyway…don't worry about us' Lorelai gave a light smile and led her son upstairs with their bags.

Emily watched them in deep concern as Richard rushed over to her.

'What happened?'

'I don't know' Emily sighed. 'We'll deal with this later, give her time' she nodded. 'Your coat Richard' she then reminded him and headed for the door again.

--

'Mum?' Richie asked as they went into her old room. 'Can I sleep with you?'

'Sure hon' Lorelai nodded and grabbed his pyjamas from one of their bags. 'Get dressed and hop into bed, I'll be back' she told him.

Richie nodded and watched her leave before reaching into his bag and pulling out a photo of himself, Luke and Lorelai. He smiled at it and placed it on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed.

* * *

It wasn't until around midnight that Emily and Richard finally arrived home. And the moment Richard headed up to his study, Emily went wandering around until she paused at Lorelai's room and peaked inside. She smiled a little sadly at the sight before her. Lorelai was lying wide awake, just staring at the ceiling while Richie snuggled up to her, fast asleep. Emily didn't know what was going on with them, and she could only pray it wasn't too serious. But there was a time for everything and now clearly wasn't the time to pressure Lorelai for information.

Emily watched them for another minute and then headed towards her own room, hoping Lorelai would be more talkative in the morning…

* * *

Lorelai and Richie awoke the following morning feeling a bit weird and disoriented. They got up and Lorelai wandered off to talk to the newest maid, Tami.

Emily sat down at the table with Richard and waited for Lorelai and Richie to emerge from upstairs. Both were shocked however, as the pair came into the dining room wearing clothes that looked slightly out of place on them. Richie was dressed in black pants, a long-sleeved, white shirt and even had his hair carefully brushed. Lorelai was in a nice dress, but it was very prestige and not at all inappropriate or overly decorative. She helped Richie into his seat and then sat in her usual chair.

'Morning' Lorelai smiled at her parents. 'What?' she then noticed the weird looks they were giving her and Richie.

'You look…nice' Emily stated.

'And me? Do I look nice?' Richie asked eagerly.

'Indeed' Richard nodded. 'Very handsome young man'

'Yay' Richie grinned and looked around for food. 'What's for breakfast?'

'Anything you like' Emily told him, still watching her daughter though.

'Really mum, I'm fine' Lorelai said and then called for the maid since she was starving.

'What now?' Richie asked once he was finished his breakfast. 'I'm bored'

Richard wiped his mouth with his napkin and noticed the look Emily was giving him.

'Oh, I know!' Richard got up. 'I have something that may interest you' he told Richie.

'Can I?' Richie asked his mother in excitement.

'Sure, go ahead hon' Lorelai smiled as the boys left the rooms. 'I'm fine mum' she said again, turning to see her mother's concerned but suspicious expression.

'Are you and Luke still together?' Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes' Lorelai replied with a sigh. 'I…need some time away'

'Why?'

'Because…I just do' Lorelai frowned. 'I'm stressed and I need a break, okay? It's no big deal'

'Fine' Emily nodded.

'Um, and mum?' Lorelai asked after a pause. 'Can you…can you not tell anyone we're here? Please?'

'Well if it's no big deal then why the secrecy?' Emily asked knowledgably.

'Please?'

'I won't tell' Emily said, annoyed that Lorelai won't talk to her. 'Excuse me, I have a maid to fire'

'No, no don't fire her!' Lorelai hastily followed her mother into the kitchen. 'I like Tami!'

* * *

'Hello? Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking?' Michel answered when Lorelai called just after lunch.

'Michel, it's Lorelai…can I talk to Sookie please?'

'Why of course' Michel said sarcastically. 'Why on Earth would you want to talk to me? Oh and don't worry, it's no problem that you didn't bother to show up for work today. No message, no call-'

'Put Sookie on!' Lorelai said loudly and then sighed, not in the mood to deal with Michel.

'Fine' he said and went into the kitchen, handing the phone to Sookie angrily.

'Hello?' Sookie asked uncertainly.

'It's Lorelai' she said.

'Oh! Hey, we were worried about you' Sookie said in relief. 'Are you okay? What happened? Luke called me three times, asking where you were'

'What did you say?'

'That I didn't know, why? Was I supposed to know?' Sookie then felt bad, as if she'd done something wrong.

'No, no…sorry' Lorelai sighed. 'I'm just under a bit of stress right now, so Richie and I are on a little trip…away'

'Oh, okay' Sookie smiled. 'Where are you? The beach? Ooh I bet Richie would love the beach! Oh, oh! What about that new carnival place near Woodridge? I heard it's nice at this time of year'

'No, I'm ah…at my parent's house' Lorelai confessed, unaware that Richie had walked into the room behind her.

'Oh' Sookie said but then became very confused. 'What?'

'It's a long story, I promise to tell you later' Lorelai told her. 'I just wanted to let you know that you can call off the search parties' she joked. 'And can you keep the Inn from collapsing to the ground for a little while?'

'Sure honey…how long will you be away?' Sookie wondered, still concerned.

'Ah, I don't know…a few weeks maybe?'

'That bad huh? Did something happen with you and Luke?' Sookie asked.

'No, nothing happened. Just stress, and…well, I'm just going through a tough time right now'

'Okay, but don't be gone too soon, Luke's really worried'

'I won't, bye Sookie' Lorelai hung up and sniffed a little. She turned around to see Richie standing there with a toy sailboat in his hands, looking upset.

'Are you mad at daddy?' Richie asked, clutching his toy tightly.

'No, oh sweetie' Lorelai went over and picked him up, comforting him. 'I'm just feeling a bit sad right now. I thought it would cheer me up if you and I went on a little trip, that's all'

'Why are we here?' Richie asked. 'You yell at grandma and grandpa' he pointed out.

'It's a long story, but don't worry okay? Everything is going to be fine, it's just a little break'

'Promise?' Richie asked.

'Promise' Lorelai nodded. 'Now, what is this?' she looked at the boat.

'Grandpa gave it to me' Richie grinned. 'He said it's a model of some big ship in war. Did you know that grandpa has a friend that used to drive this ship? Cool huh?'

'Yeah, cool' Lorelai nodded with a sigh. 'And you're okay with this? Staying here I mean. Getting to know your grandparents a bit more?'

'I'm okay' Richie nodded. 'Are you okay mum?' he asked.

'I will be' Lorelai smiled and then her phone started to ring. She put Richie down and he left the room while Lorelai answered her phone.

'Hello?'

'Mum?' Rory's panicky voice reached her ears. 'Are you okay?'

'Wow, the news travels fast huh?' Lorelai sighed and sat down.

'Luke called; he said you and Richie went on some kind of trip? What happened? You just took off, poor Luke. He's so worried about you!'

'I'm fine, just taking a little break from everything' Lorelai said and was surprised to find herself lying to her daughter, or at least not wanting to tell her where she and Richie were.

'But you're okay…right? Nothing happened between you and Luke?'

'Everything's fine, don't worry. It was just sort of last minute' Lorelai said.

'Okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?' Rory asked.

'I know. Tell Luke not to worry, bye Hon' Lorelai then hung up and took a deep breath, feeling guilty.

* * *

'Whew, he's asleep' Lorelai sighed later that night as she rejoined her parents at the dining table.

'He's very mature for his age' Richard said.

'I know' Lorelai replied. 'He's so smart too'

'Very smart' Emily agreed. 'He was helping me with a crossword earlier'

'You do crosswords?' Lorelai smirked, trying to picture her mother doing such an activity.

'Just that one' Emily frowned.

'He asked me the strangest thing today' Richard said, thinking aloud. 'I was sitting in my study and he came in, asking me what sport was. So I explained it to him and gave him a few examples, like golf. He then became very interested and asked me if I could show him how to play it. Then he showed me a picture of some boys playing soccer and he wanted to know what it was' Richard nodded. 'You should sign him up for sports Lorelai, I think he would enjoy it'

'Wow' Lorelai said. 'Interesting. You like sport dad…but so does Luke. Guess the genes there kicked in. I mean you say "sport" to me and I get tired just hearing it, whew' she said as if she was exhausted. Lorelai then realized she was actually rather tired. 'Hey um, I'm gonna go get some sleep. It's been a long day. Goodnight' she smiled and headed upstairs.

'I'm sure Richie would love to play sport' Emily smiled but waited until she was sure Lorelai had gone out of hearing range. 'What is going on Richard? Have they told you anything?' she asked, irritated by the entire situation.

'No' Richard replied, also becoming serious on the matter as they headed upstairs to his study to discuss it further. 'Do you think something happened with Luke?'

'I don't know!' Emily said angrily. 'She won't say anything. And at that little gathering after lunch…did you see how they were? Richie was having fun, being polite to guests and…Lorelai loved it!'

'That was strange' Richard agreed. 'I introduced her to some of my business associates and she was thrilled to meet them, no inappropriate jokes or anything of the sort'

'She and Luke broke up! It has to be!' Emily said. 'Maybe she's pregnant? That would explain the change in her behavior'

'But Richie too?' Richard asked.

The couple sat in silence for a moment but couldn't figure out what was going on.

'I'm worried about her' Emily sighed.

'I know, me too' Richard nodded. 'But we'll just have to give her time, let her come to us'

'Yeah' Emily scoffed. 'Because that happens everyday' she said sarcastically. 'I'm going to bed' she said and left the room.

* * *

'Hey' Lorelai smiled at the new maid Jana as she entered the kitchen the following day. 'Hello Mrs Danes' the maid nodded.

'My mother filled you in on that huh? But it's actually Gilmore-Danes' she nodded.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' the maid panicked.

'It's okay, I'm not my mother' Lorelai assured her and the maid calmed down a bit. 'So…you're making cookies?' she wondered, seeing the box of cookie mix.

'Um, yes' the maid nodded and wasn't sure what to do, which made her nervous all over again. 'Would you like to help?' she asked, unsure.

'Help? Cook?' Lorelai asked fearfully.

'Hi mum' Richie smiled as he came into the kitchen for a drink.

'This woman is scaring me' Lorelai pointed to the maid, taking a few steps away from her.

'You're not Tami' Richie noticed.

'Who's Tami?' Jana asked worriedly, not knowing that Tami was the maid before her.

'The cat' Lorelai lied. 'She's making cookies' she then told Richie.

'Let's help!' Richie grinned.

'Help? Cook?' Lorelai asked again.

--

'Lorelai, there you are!' Emily said as she walked in a few minutes later. 'What are you doing?' she then asked as the sight of Richie's floured hands, cheeks and hair. Lorelai was standing beside him, mixing some dough in a bowl.

'We're making cookies, mum' Lorelai smiled.

'Should I feed the cat Ms Gilmore?' the maid asked as an angry expression was shot in her direction.

'What cat?' Emily asked. 'And it's MRS Gilmore, not MS Gilmore. You're fired'

'Why are you making cookies?' Emily asked. 'That's the maid's job'

'Yes well, you don't have a maid now' Lorelai pointed out as the maid left the room. 'Come on, it'll be fun' she smiled.

Emily watched them disapprovingly but lately she'd felt as if she and Lorelai had bonded a little, reached a common ground. That they had finally put some of their differences aside, so any time they spent together wasn't a game of cat and mouse anymore.

'Well, fine' Emily rolled her eyes and joined in.

--

'Emily, I'm home!' Richard called out as he hung his coat up and looked for his wife. 'Oh, ah…' he wasn't sure what to say as the maid rushed past him with her belongings. 'Hm…Emily?' he called out again.

'Kitchen!' Lorelai called back.

Richard couldn't think what his daughter was possibly doing in the kitchen, but he wandered in and found the most bizarre sight in front of him. Richie, Lorelai and Emily were laughing together as they placed chocolate-chipped dough onto a baking tray.

'Grandpa!' Richie grinned. 'We're making cookies!'

'As I live and breathe' he gasped. 'Well, mind of I join in?' he asked, wanting to be a part of this historical moment in the Gilmore Family.

'Sure dad' Lorelai smiled, pushing the bowl towards him. 'I'll get another tray. We've got chocolate chipped, m&ms topped and chocolate-chocolate!' she smiled. 'The next lot is for marshmallows' Emily added, still rather amused by Lorelai's topping choices.

'Well, I better get to work then' Richard said in amusement, not being able to suppress his giggle.

'Yeah' Richie nodded. 'We're the Gilmore Cookie Factory!' he cheered.

'I like that' Emily smiled. 'We should do this again sometime'

'For sure, I wanna try the peanut butter topping and the jam, oh! And caramel is also a big seller' Lorelai smiled at her family. 'This is fun' she then realized before moving to put the second tray in the oven.

* * *

'Hello?' Luke answered the phone once he got back from the diner.

'Hey, it's Rory' she told him. 'Luke, ah…mum and Richie? They're in Hartford' she told him, feeling he should know since he was probably losing his mind in worry.

'Hartford?' Luke repeated. 'What the could they possibly be doing in Hartford?'

'They're with Emily and Richard' Rory sighed. 'I just…I though you should know. Don't worry; they're fine. Apparently they're just taking a little trip away. Mum seems relaxed; I'm sure she'll call soon'

'Okay, thanks Rory' Luke sighed and hung up. He stared at the floor for a moment and thought that whatever was going on must be more serious than he realized. Lorelai wasn't usually one to go to her parents unless it was serious enough to. Luke didn't know what to do, but he knew that ultimately he'll just have to take Rory's advice and just hope Lorelai calls…

'Yeah, right' Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay! So there it is, please reivew...but don't panic. I am NOT going to break Luke and Lorelai up! The next chapter will contain more flashbacks and...I think you'll like next chapter. Any until then...please review and let me know what you all think of this one! Any questions? Etc.**

**-Mel**


	19. She's Fine, Really! Not

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all my reviewers! Y'all great!

**Jeremy Shane- **You have a bad feeling? Yes, probably justified, but things will improve! I promise. **Chloe2007- **Her parents certainly will try to help her through it, but you know Lorelai: stubborn.  
**lorelailauren-** Ohh new reviewer! hugs. I loved your review, actually. I bear no shame!! I can ensure you 100 that Luke and Lorelai are NOT over! Not now, not later. I'm glad you love my writing and the story, makes me happy to know. I know Luke did nothing wrong, Lorelai doesn't blame him for anything, she's just not sure how to talk to him about it...lack of communication. JavaJunkie ending? Oh, more than that...they'll have a middle too :).  
**Kat321-** I love that you loved Lorelai being at her parents. And the cookie making thing was just fun to write, I wasn't going to keep it but then thought "eh, what the heck?" glad you liked that also. Lorelai isn't talking to Luke about her "situation" of stress etc so he can't help but be clueless since she's also avoiding answering any of his questions, he thinks it's best to give her time. Trust me, he'll do something. He's not about to let Lorelai slip further away from him. Also, Lorelai "fitting" into her parents world is continued to be explored in this chapter, hope ya like.

The Luke/Lorelai issues are going to be a bit more dealt with this chapter and so forth, things are only going upwards from here. I am very excited to hear what you all think of this chapter as it's one I am more proud of and I love the storyline for it. So please let me know what you think. There are more flashbacks here also, enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

Luke paced back and forth in the kitchen a few days later. He then growled and picked up the phone and dialed.

: **She's fine…really! Not.**

'Phone!' Richie called to Lorelai but she was in the changing room.

'Answer it!' Lorelai called back.

'What do I say?'

"Lorelai's phone, may I ask who's calling?" Lorelai suggested, but with a classic French accent.

Luke listened to the rings until someone finally answered.

'Lorelai's phone' Richie said politely (without the accent of course). 'May I ask who's calling?'

'Richie?' Luke asked.

'Mum! It's dad!' Richie said, not realizing Luke could hear every word he was saying since he'd forgotten to cover the mouthpiece. 'Are we mad at dad?'

'No honey' Lorelai replied.

'Hi dad' Richie smiled.

'Hey' Luke replied. 'Ah, is your mum there?'

'She busy' Richie replied. 'We're on a little holiday because mum is sad and doesn't know what to do about something' he said. 'I dunno what, but she's sad. But dad, mum loves you very much and saids you not make her sad' he said and took a breath. 'I miss you dad'

'I miss you too kid' Luke sighed.

'Okay, done' Lorelai gasped out, leaving the changing room.

'You look pretty!' Richie grinned. 'Very pretty dress mum'

'Thanks hon' Lorelai kissed atop his head. 'Is daddy still there? Can I talk to him?'

'Yup' Richie handed over her cell phone.

'Hey' Lorelai said.

'Lorelai! Hey' Luke breathed in relief.

'Hey' Lorelai said again. 'Oh! Luke, you should come to Friday night dinner. We'll be here but we're not coming home yet. Richie is having a lot of fun here and I need him'

'What's going on?' Luke asked in concern.

'I just need time to think, don't worry…it's not you' she assured. 'See you Friday?'

'Yeah…ah, okay'

'Okay, bye ' Lorelai hung up rather hastily.

'Bye…' Luke stared at the phone and knew Lorelai wasn't being entirely truthful.

* * *

'Lorelai?' Emily approached her later that afternoon. 'I got a call from Rory, she saids she can make it to dinner tomorrow'

'Oh, nice' Lorelai smiled a little. 'Hey? Don't you have some sort of party tomorrow?'

'I can cancel' Emily told her.

'Nah, don't cancel' Lorelai smiled. 'It might be fun'

'Fun?' Emily was very shocked by Lorelai now; she was the exact opposite to the person she could remember as her daughter.

'Yeah, don't cancel it'

'Okay' Emily nodded slowly, very confused.

* * *

Luke and Rory were invited inside the mansion that Friday night. And the first thing that they noticed was that the maid looked very white. She was stuttering and thoroughly exhausted.

'Are you okay?' Luke asked in concern for the poor woman.

'N-n-n-' The maid shook her head fearfully and rushed off with their coats. Luke and Rory then noticed the music that was playing and the volume of the chatting going on in the living room. The pair wandered deeper into the house and saw a crowd of people standing around, talking and laughing.

'Did you know about this?' Luke wondered.

'No' Rory raised an eyebrow until she spotted her mother. 'Oh, Woah' she gasped, seeing the way Lorelai and Richie were dressed in very fancy clothes. 'Behold, Jekyll and Hyde' she said in shock.

'Hey you' Lorelai smiled at Rory and gave her a hug, then a kiss to Luke.

'Daddy!' Richie ran over and hugged him tightly. 'Hi Rory' he then smiled.

'Hey' Rory nodded. 'Mum, are you okay?'

'Happy as a clam' Lorelai replied and snapped her fingers, getting the attention of a waiter with a tray of martinis. 'I love doing that' she sniggered afterwards.

'Did you get a personality transplant?' Luke asked, picking Richie up for a proper hug and with the hope of protecting him from his crazy mother.

'Ah, no…why?' Lorelai pulled a face of confusion.

'This is not you' Luke told her.

'Rory!' Emily then interrupted as she spotted her granddaughter. 'How wonderful it is to see you' she smiled, giving Rory a hug. 'And hello Luke' she said to him, but not as coldly as she usually did.

'Oh! Mum, that guy over there' Lorelai pointed to one of the waiters. 'He's really slow and I heard he was changing the candles earlier. Plus he keeps rearranging the forks on all the tables'

'Really?' Emily pulled a disgusted face at the man. 'Should I fire him?'

'I dunno, maybe tell him that he's useless and see if he picks up the slack. He looks pathetic, which usually means he really needs this job'

'He does look pathetic' Emily agreed with a nod. 'Alright then, I'll talk to him' she sighed and headed in his direction.

'Good plan' Lorelai nodded also and then smiled as a couple walked past. 'Hey Suzy and Carl…having a good time?'

'Yes, we are' Suzy smiled. 'And hello' she said to Luke and Rory.

'Oh…ah, hi' Rory nodded, slightly caught off guard.

'Hello' Luke added as well but couldn't stop staring at Lorelai.

'And who is this?' Suzy used a cute voice the moment she saw Richie.

'I'm Richie' the small boy replied and offered his hand like he'd been told.

'He's our grandson, charming isn't he?' Emily said, coming back towards the group.

'Don't be silly' Richie giggled. 'It's just my new shirt' he nodded and the couple laughed before spotting Richard and wandered off to talk to him.

'You're picking up well' Lorelai grinned a Richie.

Richie just shrugged and gave Luke another hug before squirming down and wandering off to find more cake. Rory and Luke watched him as he wasn't at all shy around the people and was using napkins to pick up his cake slice, before putting it on a plate and using a fork.

'Wow' Rory gasped once Emily walked off to talk to the waiter again, more angrily. 'Mum, what's going on?'

'What do you mean?' Lorelai asked as if she had not idea why Rory and Luke were so stunned at how her and Richie were behaving.

'You and grandma are getting along…working together! Richie is different…he's more talkative; he fits in with the rich lifestyle…and the clothes? This isn't you!'

'I agree' Luke added but watched his son and wondered if things could have been different. If their lives had turned out this way, if he could provide and offer so much more for Lorelai and Richie…

'Mum' Rory took Lorelai aside from the crowd while Luke went over to Richie. The girls headed upstairs to Lorelai's room.

'I'm worried about you' Rory said. 'What's doing on? Why did you just leave like that?'

'Ah, we just needed a little trip, it's nothing' Lorelai said and tried to brush it aside.

'Mum' Rory said again. 'Really, what's this about? Why the sudden need to be Barbara Cartland?' she asked.

Lorelai was about to say how it was no big deal, but she caught a glimpse of herself in the bedroom mirror. Lorelai stared at her reflection, at herself with her hair all done up and wearing a prestige gown, along with a pearl-lined necklace…

'I'm not fine' she then realized at sat on the edge of the bed. 'I'm not okay' Lorelai admitted sadly, rubbing her forehead a little before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She felt horrible, lost…unsure as to what was real and what wasn't anymore…

--

_Lorelai felt two-year-old Richie's head and gasped. She grabbed the phone since her Jeep was still getting fixed. She considered Rory but she was too busy and far away._

_'L-Luke?' she said as she called him._

_'Lorelai?' Luke's voice was surprised but not without a hint of hurt._

_'Richie, he's sick…I don't know what's wrong. He has a fever, but he's not throwing up yet. He's not hungry and he keeps crying in pain, saying his head hurts' she sniffed, staring at their son on the couch, wrapping in blankets, his face pale and body motionless. 'My Jeep is in the garage, and we need a ride to the hospital'_

_'Calm down, I'll be right over' Luke said._

_'I don't know what to do, it doesn't feel real…it's like everything in my life after we broke up wasn't real…it was just a bad dream. I want to wake up but…it won't let me' she sniffed. 'I'm sorry'_

_'Lorelai, I'll be right there' Luke said again, accepting her apology, although he was yet to say sorry as well._

_'Promise?' Lorelai sniffed, wiping her eyes._

_'I promise' Luke said and hung up…_

* * *

Emily noticed the absence of Lorelai and Rory. She looked around the crowd but couldn't fine them anywhere.

'Luke, have you seen Lorelai or Rory?' Emily asked him.

'Upstairs' Luke pointed.

Emily nodded and wandered up the stairs. She reached Lorelai's room and was about to knock but the door was slightly ajar and she could hear Lorelai and Rory talking. Emily paused to listen.

'I know' Lorelai sighed. 'I mean, when I was young…I hated it here; I mean, I _really_ hated. Stars Hollow was my escape from such a controlling lifestyle. Everything had to be structured, planned to perfection. Mum would never truly listen to me…dad was always working. I was so sick of being controlled. But then, when things got too tough at Stars Hollow… I came here. I guess I needed some control. And you know what I've realized? My parents are always going to be here'

'Woah, never thought I'd here you say that' Rory replied.

'I know, but it's true…they never kicked me out when I needed help. I mean sure, they've backstabbed me, manipulated everything…but my room was always my room. I guess, I know that this was the place to go…so I did, I came here' Lorelai shrugged honestly.

'But why?' Rory asked again. 'I don't understand'

'It's a long story' Lorelai sighed. 'But don't worry, I'm sorting things out…it's mainly just stress'

'Okay' Rory nodded, but was still a little unconvinced. 'But you're not alone, you know that right? And Luke, he's so worried about you'

'I know hon' Lorelai nodded with a small smile.

Emily then heard movement inside the room so she headed back downstairs quickly before they noticed she was there.

'Come on, people will start to wonder where we went. Poor Luke will be talking to Mrs Kenny or Mr Baxter, and boy do they know how to talk!' Lorelai sighed, back to her chipper mood.

* * *

'Where were you?' Luke asked as the girls rejoined the crowd.

'Making out with the bartender' Lorelai joked. 'Although Rory had her eyes on the English Waiter the whole time'

'Mum!' Richie snapped, not knowing what she meant but he didn't like the way she'd said it.

'Geez, sorry' Lorelai frowned. 'You don't have to stay' she then added to Luke. 'Go home'

'You want me to leave?' Luke asked.

'No, but I know you want to leave' Lorelai told him. 'Don't worry about it, I'll call you later'

'You promise?' Luke asked, giving in since he really did not like gatherings such as this one.

'Yes, go home' Lorelai kissed him.

'Fine' Luke sighed and patted Richie's head. 'Bye'

'Bye dad' Richie said sadly and waved. 'Hello Mrs Tinkle' he then spotted the elderly lady and smiled.

Rory and Lorelai watched him and it was perfectly clear that Richie really did fit in with the rich lifestyle, and that worried Lorelai because she didn't want him to become too attached. Although, she also feared that she was becoming too attached herself.

'Oh god, I need a martini' Lorelai sighed loudly and headed straight for the bar.

* * *

It was a few days later and Lorelai was already awake by seven. She just lay on her back in bed and stared at the ceiling, her mind working on it's own.

--

_Lorelai stood a few meters from Richie's hospital bed as the doctors examined him. Luke came back from talking to one of the nurses and saw Lorelai. She was standing there, her arms wrapped around herself as she desperately tried to remain warm. There were tear trails down her cheeks also, just seeing Richie like that in the hospital bed was horrifying and sad. Especially since he had a bandage wrapped around his head, just enough for it to be noticeable and it brought more tears down Lorelai's cheeks, seeing her baby like that._

_Lorelai gasped in surprise as Luke came up to her and rubbed a hand on her back. She wiped a tear and clung to him, burying her face in his shirt as she closed her eyes. All the hurt they'd caused each other in the last year or so was wiped from their minds as they only thing that mattered was their son. Luke held Lorelai close as she just rested against him. No matter what they'd gone through, they were both always there for Richie; they were always on the verge of friendship. But that night had sort of awoken them both in a way, making them realize just how much they had missed each other, just how much they needed each other._

_Riche had frowned and opened his eyes, sobbing a little. He looked around and got scared._

_'Mummy? Daddy?' he pleaded, tears leaking down his face._

_'We're here sweetie' Lorelai rushed to his side, Luke right beside her, holding her hand in comfort._

_'We're always here' Luke added._

--

Lorelai frowned a bit and then got out of bed, wandering down the hall to where Richie's room was. She'd had her mother give Richie his own room since he really needed his own space. Plus, he loved the chalkboard, toy box, train set and armchair that Emily had added to make it a little homier. Lorelai pushed open the bedroom door carefully and peaked inside. Richie was sitting at his desk, listening to music of some kind via his new ipod. His legs were swinging slightly as he drew a picture. Lorelai wasn't surprised to see that he was still in his pyjamas, but the sight of how bored he seemed…and how lonely he looked; it made her sad. Lorelai bit her lip and moved away, leaning against the wall beside his room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. Lorelai crossed her arms and just stood there for a moment, deep in thought…

* * *

Luke glanced at the clock as he walked into the kitchen. He saw it was almost nine in the morning but he didn't need to get to the diner until eleven. He was still used to getting Lorelai up for work and then making everyone breakfast. He would then follow Lorelai outside. They'd say goodbye, get into their cars and leave. It was a casual routine, but he missed it right now. Since it was so quiet, no one was there but him and the dogs.

Luke then jumped as he heard a car pulling up outside. He glanced out the window and then rushed to the front door.

'You're back!' he breathed in relief, seeing Lorelai heading towards him. He winced at the serious look on her face though, she was obviously nervous about something.

'I'm ready' Lorelai told him while Richie remained asleep in the car.

'What?' Luke asked. 'For what?'

'Another kid…I'm ready' Lorelai nodded seriously. 'I want another kid, Luke…now' she told him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ta-da! Cliffhanger...just like the season 5 finale. grins proudly. So, what did you all think of that? I put a lot of work into this chapter especially cuz it had to be done right and I think I acomplished that. Let me know what you think and I'll update asap!

-Mel


	20. Valantine Blues

**Author's notes:** Okay, so yeah...it's only been one day since I last updated...but I got such wonderful reviews that it motivated me to update right now. Hope y'all don't mind, for those that haven't had the chance to read the last chapter yet. This chapter continues directly on from the last. Thanks,

**Chloe2007-** Loved your review! Daddy's girl or twins? Hm, interesting. Yup, I'm teasing...but hey, they're both surely possible. **Jeremy Shane-** Something may go wrong, but Luke and Lorelai are in a stronger place right now. Disaster mostly passed.

**imissthisshow :-** loved your long review! Made me smile. Your comment "I think you've captures the true essence of the characters" really made me thrilled and it's part the reason I'm so eager to write more asap once I've updated this chapter! Multiple kids? Hm, considering both parents work...not likely. When they have another child, totalled they would have 4 kids (counting Rory, April, Richie and new baby). And that's presuming it's not twins! Cute Luke/Lorelai moments are coming soon, don't worry. Loved your review!! Hope to hear from you again :)

**Kat321-** Yes, I've noticed you've liked Logan (you'll be happy to hear he's in this chapter and more to come). The society life isn't the life Lorelai really wants, but I think she'd now learnt that it's not all bad, perhaps it'll impact her in some way? You'll have to wait and see, but her rebellious side is a part of her, so she won't be able to let it go. I'm glad you love my updates, here's another._Previously..._

* * *

_'I'm ready' Lorelai told him while Richie remained asleep in the car._

_'What?' Luke asked. 'For what?'_

_'Another kid…I'm ready' Lorelai nodded seriously. 'I want another kid, Luke…now' she told him._

_--_

**Chapter Twenty: Valentine Blues**

'Lorelai?' Luke asked, still a bit stunned. 'You want another kid, now?'

'Well obviously it'll take nine months, but yeah…I do' she nodded. 'We can start planning, and we have room for a nursery and-'

'Woah, slow down!' Luke butted in. 'I don't think it's a good idea…I mean, right now? Richie's only four! Don't you want to wait a little longer?'

'No! No, I do not want to wait' Lorelai said in frustration. 'Do you not want another kid? Is that what this is about?'

'I didn't say that' Luke frowned.

'Well it certainly sounded like it' Lorelai crossed her arms. 'I'm not going to be able to have kids forever, and this will be the last one. But Luke, Richie needs a younger sibling, someone to play with'

'He has Benny' Luke stated. 'Wait, this is about Richie?'

'No! No, this is about us. I want another baby; I've been thinking and thinking about it and stressing over it, because it felt like too soon. But it's not… it's perfect. The timing is right. I mean Rory's working miles away, April is in college now, plus we have the space and the money' she sighed. 'Luke, please'

'Are you sure? Once you have the kid, you can't just change your mind'

'I know that' Lorelai said.

'And it's not just because of Richie?' Luke asked, unconvinced.

'No!' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'Oh and one more thing…my parents are going to buy my house back. As well as any extensions we need because I am not happy…this isn't home to me. I need my old house back, I have to have it back'

Luke went to open his mouth but Richie finally woke up and realized where they were. He undid his seatbelt and shoved the car door open as fast as he could.

'Daddy!' he screamed and ran to hug Luke as tightly as his arms could manage.

'We'll talk about this later' Luke told Lorelai, feeling weak at the knees from all the information.

'Looking for to it' Lorelai said sarcastically, crossing her arms again.

* * *

Rory sipped the last of her coffee and continued to type away at her article. She frowned and deleted some sections and re-edited it before being satisfied momentarily and continuing to the next paragraphs.

'Hey Ace' Logan said as he approached her desk.

'Oh, Logan…ah, hi' Rory looked up, completely caught off guard. 'What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?'

'Stacy let me in' Logan replied, referring to Rory's assistant.

'Right' Rory nodded, knowing that Stacy wasn't too caught up with the admittance policy yet. 'So um, how are…things?' she asked, not sure what to say.

'Ah, things are fine' Logan nodded, feeling about the same way. 'I actually came for a reason, uh…I was wondering, can we still be friends?'

'Friends?' Rory repeated. 'Um…'

'I mean we can start off small' he shrugged. 'Can we at least try?'

'Friends? Ah okay, sure…I can do that' Rory nodded.

'Cool' Logan breathed in relief.

'But Logan…' Rory added. 'Things can't go back to how they used to be between us…it won't be the same'

'I know' Logan nodded, avoiding her gaze. 'Just friends'

'Yeah' Rory sighed and suddenly felt very awkward...

* * *

As Valentines Day arrived, the Gilmore-Danes girls were very miserable. Lorelai, Rory and April all sat cross-legged on the couch and just stared at the bunch of flowers that were sitting on the table in front of them.

'Is this pathetic?' Rory asked aloud.

'I think so' April nodded.

'Defiantly' Lorelai sighed, crossing her arms also.

'Do you think anyone will know we bought these for ourselves?' Rory then asked after another pause.

'Yup' April nodded, sighing.

'Just pathetic' Lorelai agreed.

'So…do we just sit here, or…?' April asked slowly. The three girls looked at each other for a brief moment and then all jumped up from the couch. They grabbed their coats and headed out the door as fast as they could.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory and April wondered through the streets of Stars Hollow for several hours but the sight of people coupling up and being spontaneously romantic was making them more miserable and frustrated.

'I'm married!' Lorelai snapped as they sat abruptly under the Gazebo. 'I should be getting flowers, chocolates and pretty little things in boxes wrapped with ribbons and…other pretty things!'

'I have a boyfriend!' April jumped in as well. 'I should at least get a phone call!'

'Hm, yes…lucky you' Rory frowned at them both, feeling very unpopular.

'Oh, sorry hon' Lorelai winced.

'Yeah' April nodded sympathetically.

'Oh, no…no need' Rory sighed. 'I'm a single woman; I don't need a boyfriend…or a husband. I'm perfectly capable on my own!' she nodded. 'I can buy myself chocolates and flowers without looking pathetic or…' she then gave up. 'I suck'

'Eh, join the club' Lorelai grumbled dramatically. She glanced over at the diner and glared. 'No, this is not right…it's Valentines Day!'

'Maybe he's going to surprise you?' Rory shrugged, looking at Luke through the diner window.

'Luke?' Lorelai scoffed and shook her head. 'Nah'

'And maybe Eddie can't call cuz he's going to show up without you knowing?' Rory then said to April.

'Uh huh' April nodded but then shook her head also. 'Nope, he doesn't know where I live'

'Well, I'm out of "Dr Phil" moments…who needs them!' Rory snapped and both girls looked at her. 'I mean if they don't want to celebrate our glorious existence and pamper us with love and pretty things…then screw them!'

'Not literally, hopefully' Lorelai added.

'Mum!' Rory frowned.

'Sorry, dirty' Lorelai nodded. 'But you're right! Screw them! Again, with non-dirty intentions'

'Yeah!' April got up and pulled her cell phone out. 'So what if he doesn't call?' she frowned, putting her phone on silent before shoving it back into her pocket.

'That's a girl!' Rory grinned. 'Mum?' she then wondered how Lorelai was going to rectify her situation.

'Pfth, I'm married' Lorelai said again and strode off towards the diner.

'Oh boy' Rory sighed as she and April followed. 'No!' she then said to April as she took her phone off silent again.

'He might call' April frowned, entering the diner.

--

'Luke' Lorelai said as she sat on a stool.

'Lorelai' he replied, glancing at her. 'Hey girls' he then added.

'Hey dad' April smiled and sat at a table where Richie was drawing pictures.

'Hey' Rory smiled and sat beside her mother. 'Coffee please?'

'Luke' Lorelai said again, accepting the coffee cup he also gave her. 'We're married' she stated.

'Really?' Luke teased. 'Well, that explains the ring' he glanced down at his wedding ring.

'Do you know what day it is?' Lorelai asked, ignoring the way he was flawlessly teasing her.

'Ah…Tuesday?' he guessed.

'Today is Valentine's Day' Lorelai frowned.

'Oh. That' Luke realized that she was saying but didn't give it much concern.

Lorelai gasped and pointed at him accusingly. 'What do you mean "that"?'

'Oh boy' Rory sighed again.

'It's a stupid money-making scheme' Luke rolled his eyes. 'Valentines Day was created so stupid people go out and buy stupid gifts for people that they supposingly like. They spend all the time and effort for no good reason other than to show that they like someone, which is crazy cuz if you like someone you should probably tell them more than once a year. Chances are that if some idiot goes out and buys a gift or takes that special person out to dinner only once a year…then they're not going to have a very good future. Showing affection should be frequent and without some ridiculous price tag that was probably raised for days like these because they know that people are stupid enough to go out and buy them' Luke ranted with a frown.

'You are unbelievable!' Lorelai growled.

'I know, seven good with you?' Luke then asked and reached under the counter for a small, wrapped gift.

'Luke!' Lorelai gasped and smiled at him lovingly.

'Oh goody' Rory said sarcastically and went to join April.

'What's with her?' Luke asked while Lorelai hurriedly unwrapped her present.

'She's single' Lorelai replied and then gasped at the beautiful necklace and matching earring set. 'Oh Luke, they're beautiful!' she said and went around the counter to hug him. 'Did Liz make them?' she asked.

'Ah no…I bought them' he shrugged.

'You bought them?' Lorelai smirked. 'You know, the price tag that was probably raised for days like these because they know that people are stupid enough to go out and buy them' she teased.

'Is seven fine with you?' Luke asked again, ignoring her tease as effectively as she had his earlier.

'Sure is' Lorelai smiled. 'Where are we going? It has to be suitable for Richie right?'

'Yeah, you'll see' Luke smiled and gave her a kiss.

'Oh!' April jumped as her cell phone rang. 'Hello? Oh, hey Eddie'

'Argh!' Rory pouted. 'Hey Richie, you don't have a girlfriend by any chance, do you?'

Richie looked up at her, confused and slightly horrified to the idea.

'Is that a joke?' Richie asked, not sure.

'Ah…yeah' Rory sighed. 'I'm going for a walk' she frowned.

'Avoid Miss Patty's!' Lorelai advised.

'Why?' Rory asked but then pulled a face. 'I don't want to know' she nodded and left.

'Yes!' April grinned as she hung up. 'Eddie saids he's sorry for not calling earlier but he had visitors. He also wants to take me to a concert in New York tonight!'

'Wow, cool' Lorelai grinned. 'What band?'

'He didn't say, but he saids I'll love it' April smiled. 'I gotta go plan my outfit, bye!' she waved and left.

Richie frowned and bit his lip. 'Mum?' he asked worriedly. 'Was Rory joking?'

'When?' Lorelai asked, distracted by Luke's gift.

'She asked if I had girlfriend' Richie said.

'Oh ah…yeah, she was joking' Lorelai nodded and sipped her coffee, watching Luke with a loving smile.

'You're welcome' Luke nodded and went to see what Richie was drawing.

'What's that?' he asked, pointing to the big blue thing that was under a squiggly, green thing.

'An elephant, silly!' Richie rolled his eyes and then wandered off to the toilet.

'Of course' Luke sighed.

'Luke, you can't just ask kids what they drew, you ask them to explain it' Lorelai reminded him. 'That way they tell you what it is anyway and you can act like you knew all along and then tell them how wonderful it is' she said and paused for a moment. 'Get it right with Richie so when the next one comes along, you'll be a natural' she said rather quickly.

Luke watched her turn her back but didn't say anything. They were still yet to discuss it so he wasn't going to argue over that issue in the middle of his diner and with Babette less than ten feet away…and on Valentines Day.

* * *

'Have fun' Rory smiled as her parents and Richie left. She hadn't reached the point of calling Luke her "dad" just yet but when he was with her mum…they were her "parents". She considered Luke as her father, but it still felt too weird to actually call him "dad".

'Bye Rory!' Richie waved and smiled, getting into the jeep.

Rory watched them leave and then sighed as another car pulled up.

'April!' she called out.

'Coming!' April squealed and raced down the stairs. 'How do I look? Is this sweater too much? This lipstick? The lipstick is too much, isn't it?' she panicked.

'You look fine, now go…GO!' Rory pushed her out the door and then peaked a look at the guy. 'She has good taste' Rory realized as she caught a brief glimpse of Eddie. He was sort of tall, had light brown hair that curled slightly and he was dressed casually but not too fancy. He even helped April with the door.

'So sweet' Rory smiled and waved goodbye. 'Yippee, what fun I'm having' she said very sarcastically and settled to watch her movie.

Rory muted the TV and reached for her cell phone, confused that someone was calling her.

'Oh' she said once she saw caller-id. 'Ah, hey Logan…what makes you think I'm alone? No, I'm perfectly capable of having a romantic night out, I just ah…chose not to' she frowned. 'Ah…I dunno Logan. Yes, we are friends…oh. Okay, sure…we can just hang as friends…Alright. Where? Okay' Rory hung up and sighed. Logan was on his way to pick her up and take her someplace where they could supposingly just hangout as friends. Rory had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Lorelai sipped at her coffee and then glanced up as her two daughters entered the kitchen, both looking sleepy and as if they had major headaches.

'Rise and shine!' Lorelai teased.

April groaned and laid her head on the table while Rory grabbed Lorelai's coffee cup, making her gasp loudly.

'Luke!' Lorelai complained. 'Offspring number one stole my coffee!'

'What?' Luke frowned and turned around, seeing Lorelai pointing at Rory accusingly. Luke sighed and poured Lorelai some more coffee in another cup.

'Where did you go last night anyway?' Lorelai asked Rory. 'We got home and you weren't here, what time did you come back?'

'Two' Rory replied.

'In the morning?' April glanced up. 'Where were you?'

'Ah…just, hanging with a friend' Rory shrugged. 'So, how was the concert with Eddie?'

'Fine' April said a little shyly. 'He was very sweet. Oh! And how was your night?' April smiled at Lorelai and then Luke once he sat down at the table also, after handing everyone breakfast.

'It was beautiful' Lorelai smiled. 'We went to Sniffy's Tavern'

'Ooh, where you had your first date?' Rory smiled. 'Cute' and nodded an approving glace towards Luke.

'I know! Even Richie enjoyed himself…speaking of which, where is that kid?' Lorelai glanced around but her son was nowhere in sight. 'Richie?' she called out…but again, nothing. 'Richie Honey?' Lorelai got up and started looking around for him frantically.

'Sorry!' Richie came running inside.

'Oh Richie' Lorelai hugged him. 'You scared me half to death! What were you doing?'

'Pepperjack was lonely, since dad locked him outside' Richie frowned at Luke.

'He was annoying Paul Anka honey' Lorelai reminded him. 'And daddy's making Pepperjack a nice little doggie house to live in'

'What?' Luke said. 'I am?'

'Yes, you are' Lorelai nodded at him. 'Pepperjack needs somewhere to sleep'

'Can we paint it?' Richie then got excited at the thought of a building project with his dad. 'Blue! Or…or red! Pepperjack likes blue and red, like Superman'

'Yeah, give him a cape and underwear!' Lorelai joined in. 'Oh, I gotta go' she glanced at her watch. 'You girls, I want full details later' she pointed seriously at April and Rory. 'Bye' she kissed Luke and patted Richie's head. She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

'I have to go' Rory sighed. 'I'm going over to see Lane' she smiled weakly and grabbed her car keys.

'Does she seem bothered by something?' April wondered, watching her stepsister.

'Probably' Luke nodded and pointed to the stairs. 'Come on kid, upstairs' he instructed Richie.

'Why?' Richie wondered.

'You're in your pyjamas' Luke told him.

'Oh' Richie looked down and giggled.

April flipped through a magazine and then got up to answer the phone. 'Hello? Oh, hey uncle T.J…what? Oh, my god- yeah! Yeah totally!' April hung up and ran upstairs as fast as she could. 'Dad! Dad!' she yelled.

'What?' Luke asked in panic.

'Aunt Liz had her baby!' April squealed in joy. 'A little girl!'

'Argh' Richie crossed his arms and pulled a face. 'Another Doula' he grumbled with a famous Gilmore-pout.

* * *

Lorelai checked a few guests in and then did some errands around the inn, by lunchtime; she was bored again. Michel wasn't being overly difficult and Sookie was far too busy with the menu and staff shortages, for their usual chat. Lorelai walked back into the main lobby just as Luke came inside to drop Richie off.

'Hi mum' Richie smiled. 'Aunty Liz had another Doula'

'She…what?' Lorelai asked Luke, confused.

'Liz had her baby' Luke smiled.

'Oh! Wow' Lorelai grinned in excitement. 'A little girl, I presume?'

'Yeah, they named her Millie' Luke nodded. 'Hey, can I talk to you for a minute…alone?'

'Ah, sure' Lorelai nodded. 'Richie, there are some new games in the library that you might like'

'Cool!' Richie ran off to find them while Lorelai took Luke into her office.

'Okay' Lorelai said, shutting the door and locking it for privacy. 'Is something wrong?' she asked, a little concerned.

'I got a call from Emily' Luke said.

'Urgh, something's wrong' Lorelai groaned. 'What did she say?'

'She wants to know when we're moving out' Luke said.

'Oh…ah yeah, about that-'

'Lorelai, are you really that unhappy in our new house?' Luke asked.

'No! I'm not "unhappy", it's just…well, and it doesn't feel like a home. It doesn't have that vibe'

'Maybe you just need to give it more time' Luke suggested.

'I have' Lorelai said. 'You can't just paint a funny face on a guy and he's a clown, it's not that simple. You should know he's a clown without him painting his clown face on' she said, making very little sense to Luke. 'I love our new house, but it's just not the same. A house has to feel like a home to be a home'

Luke nodded and hung his head for a moment, thinking. 'You're sure? And your parents are paying for necessary extensions? You're okay with that?'

'Yes' Lorelai nodded. 'And I'm sure'

'Alright' Luke nodded with a defeated sigh. 'We'll start packing tonight'

'Thanks!' Lorelai grinned and hugged him tightly, feeling very excited about "re-uniting" with her old house, which she loved so much.

--

After Luke had left, Lorelai went to see how Richie was doing. 'Hey hon' she smiled. Richie was sitting on an armchair in his jeans and blue shirt, his cap on backwards. He was currently enjoying one of the many kid's books from the shelf.

'Hi mum' he smiled, looking up. 'Other kids are playing the games, but I like this book'

Lorelai smiled and crouched down beside him. 'Hey, how would you feel about moving back to our old house?'

'Really?' Richie grinned. 'We can? Can we?'

'We are, are you okay with that?'

'Yes!' Richie grinned. 'I'll miss new house. Pepperjack can come with us right? He hasn't seen old house'

'Of course' Lorelai smiled, giving him a kiss.

* * *

'It looks so pretty' Rory smiled, looking up at the old house with her bags in hand. 'Was it always this pretty?' Lorelai asked.

'I think so' April nodded, helping Richie from the car.

'House!' Richie yelled and ran across the front yard until he reached the front door. Richie turned the knob and ran inside.

Paul Anka surprised Luke as he jumped out of his seat and ran onto the porch barking.

'Awe, Paul Anka missed the house too' Rory smiled.

'Come on' April said and shoved Rory towards the house. 'You know you want to'

'You're back!' Babette's yell was heard from next-door as she and Morey came to warmly welcome them home.

Lorelai just stood there and smiled at the house, ignoring Pepperjack's irritating yapping and Babette's continuous chatting. Luke gave her a kiss and then headed into the house also, dragging the rest of their bags with him.

'Home sweet home' Lorelai smiled before following her family inside…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, that was chapter 20!! We've come a long way, eh? Next chapter will most likely be updated Tuesday...if not sooner. That depends on reviews. Okay so next chapter is Richie's 5th birthday, which I'm sure you'll all like and a few questions etc are bieng answered there. If you have any questions/conerns at all about anything, let me know in your review and I'll check to ensure that they're answered; either in the fic or in my next Author's notes. Okay so you know the drill...please review!**

**-Mel**

**_p.s_** One more thing, I was going to end this fic at 40 chapters and then maybe do a sequal of it being several years later...but now I'm not so sure. Would y'all like me to end this fic around 40 and then skip (in sequal) to about...4 or 5 years later? Or would you rather I keep the fic going til about 50 or 60 chapters and then do a sequal? After Luke and Lorelai have their last kid, and he/she is a toddler, the timeframe is rather even paced and very little time skipping at all...so more chapters means seeing more of the kids grow at their current ages (by chapter 40, Richie will be about 8 and the last kid will be about 3). Let me know what you think!


	21. Birthday Boy

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so my reviewers surprised me this time! I got a rather harsh one, which was mainly, well harshness because there were no comments how to improve or anything constructive. Then I also got a massive review that made my day so wonderful! _To the annoymous reviewer:_ If you don't like the story anymore, you either stop reading or help me improve. you did neither. 89 reviews for 20-ish chapters isn't bad! I'm proud to have 89 reviews! I don't see how the characters can be OOC and while the fic does move fast at times, it's not too fast. If it was, I'm sure my reviewers would have said so by now and helped me improve it. Please do not review or send me messages again if you're only going to complain. However, thanks to...

**Chloe2007-**Being back at home will change things for the better and the baby issue will be addressed in this chapter. **Jeremy Shane-** I don't hurt people for their opinions lol. How do you think Richie is being a pain? Anything specific? Cuz I don't want him to be a pain, so I may be able to fit it.

**Loridhhp-** WOW! That's one hell of a review! I must say, you're instantly my fave reviewer lol! Your comments were not only helpful but very, very motivating! Thanks a million! Now to address some of it: First off, thanks for the grammatical mentioning, but they are actually mostly correct. "Saids" is pronounced sez or ses. It's an actual word, I know this for a fact. Sleepishly, probably isn't a word...but I used it cuz was only was I could think to describe it. Lorelai saids crazy words like that all the time so i figured it would be okay or fit in, sorry if it didn't. "whom" was mostly right, but other times it didn't make sense to me either, but microsoft word claimed it was wrong unless is used "whom" instead of "who" so I did, thinking they'd know...damn them. You were right on when you decribed Lorelai's stress situation, well done! Exactly what message I was hoping to get across. I would give you more comments etc but we'd be here all day otherwise! I'll try and send you a reply when I can! You deserve it! Anyhow, looking forward to future reviews from you! VERY helpful! Thanks. (also going to read your fics, looks good).

**Warning:** This chapter, while being very happy towards the last half and the end...in between, there is a high level of sadness and angust, just ye be warned!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Birthday Boy**

It was a few weeks later and things had been rather calm around the house, everyone was so happy to be back at their home. Lorelai was noticeably happier, especially now that Richie would be spending his fifth birthday at his real home, since the new house had never truly felt like home to them.

'So, what are you thinking this year?' Luke wondered once Richie had left the room to feed Pepperjack.

'Well' Lorelai took a deep breath. 'His first birthday was clowns, heh…that was fun' she smirked. 'His second birthday…zoo animals, he really liked that one and his tiger costume was so adorable! Then when he was three we had that freaky weather…so I went with a snowy theme. That was a hit…and last year' she gave a small giggled. 'Aliens, again…costume cuteness' she nodded. 'And this year it's…Pirates!'

'Pirates?' Luke replied. 'I hate pirates'

'Flannel is very common clothing choice for pirates' Lorelai teased. 'And it's not your party mister. Richie likes pirates'

'Only because you and Rory sat him through Pirates of the Caribbean forty times' Luke reminded her.

'Shoosh you' Lorelai glared.

Both parents then rushed outside as they heard their son yelled frantically and he sounded very upset.

'Richie honey? What's wrong?' Lorelai reached him first and tried to comfort the crying boy.

'Sugah. What's going on?' Babette asked from nearby, also having heard the commotion.

'Pep-Pepperjack…he's gone!' Richie cried, hugging his mother tightly.

'I'll look' Luke nodded once Lorelai gave him a concerned look.

'Yeah, me too' Babette nodded, seeing the poor boy crying. 'Who's Pepperjack again?' she then asked.

'Brown…yappy' Luke replied and she nodded, rushing off to spread the word of the missing dog.

'Shh, we'll find him' Lorelai hugged her son. His crying was hurting her also, Richie was never usually this upset about something and she just wanted to make him feel better, but he was clearly devastated.

'Maybe he just went for a walk?' she offered but even Richie knew that was a long shot. 'Come on; let's go get some ice cream okay? Daddy and Babette are looking for Pepperjack and you know Babette, once she tells Miss Patty…the whole town of Stars Hollow will know stat'

'O-okay' Richie sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 'What if Pepperjack doesn't like me anymore?' he then asked as Lorelai carried him towards Taylor's candy store.

'Oh Honey, that's not true! Pepperjack is new to this area, maybe he just got a little lost…he'll be back' she nodded and wished she could guarantee it to her heartbroken, little boy.

* * *

As the next day came around, there was still no sign of Pepperjack. Richie was sad in the morning but for the rest of the day, Luke kept him busy.

Lorelai was sitting next to Richie in the diner, going through a book where she had written the guest list for his party.

'What is it this year?' Richie wondered, glancing up from his food.

'Pirates' Lorelai replied, dialing a number.

'Wicked' Richie grinned.

'Hey, mum?' Lorelai asked once Emily answered the phone.

'Lorelai, hello' Emily smiled, a bit surprised by the call.

'Yeah, I am just going over the guest list and I was wondering if you and dad would be able to make it to Richie's birthday party next week?'

'Why of course!' Emily said. 'And we're invited?'

'Certainly' Lorelai nodded. 'It's a pirate theme, but you don't have to wear a costume, it's mainly for the kids'

'Well okay, what time?'

'Ah…say two?' Lorelai checked her notes.

'Alright, Two o'clock' Emily wrote it down. 'We'll be there'

Lorelai hung up and smiled at Richie. 'Grandma and Grandpa are coming to the party'

'Cool' Richie noddeed. 'Did Benny's mum call back yet?'

'Uh…' Lorelai checked the list. 'Sure did, Benny will be coming'

'Yay!' Richie grinned.

'And guess who else is coming?' Lorelai smiled as Luke came from around the back. 'Jess!'

'Jess is coming?' Luke raised an eyebrow in surprise while Richie bounced happily in his seat.

'I think he has taken a liking to Richie' Lorelai whispered to Luke. 'He just won't admit it'

'Should I be worried?' Luke asked.

'Defiantly' Lorelai nodded but Luke couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

* * *

Lorelai yawned and wandered into the kitchen. It was a Saturday and she knew Luke had taken Richie with him to work early today since it was Lorelai's day off and she wanted to sleep in.

'Paul Anka?' Lorelai called since she knew it was lunchtime for him. 'Lunch! I've got your favourite' she said but he still didn't come. 'Aren't you hungry?' she asked and wandered around the house in search for him. 'Oh don't tell me you joined the circus too…' she joked but then saw him lying still outside in the backyard. 'Paul Anka? Oh no…Paul Anka?!' she discarded the food bowl and rushed to him. But she then bit her lip and looked down at him sadly. 'No' Lorelai sniffed, her eyes instantly welling up with tears. 'No, no! Paul Anka!' she knelt to her knees sobbing. She placed a hand on his still form but he was warm. Lorelai wiped a tear away and froze. 'Paul Anka?' she choked out, thinking she'd felt his breathing. But after another minute, she realized it was just the wind blowing against his hair. Lorelai took a really deep breath and got off the grass. She wandered back inside weakly and ignored her tears. She grabbed the phone and dialed Luke's.

'Hello?' he answered after second ring.

'L-Luke' Lorelai gasped out, reaching for a tissue.

'Lorelai?' Luke asked. 'Is that you? What happened? Are you alright?'

'Paul Anka…he's… he's gone' she told him.

'Gone, as in…oh' Luke finally picked up on what se was saying, a wash of sadness going over him as well. 'I'll be right over' he told her.

'Where's Richie? Oh God, poor Richie' Lorelai sniffed. 'First Pepperjack, now this?'

'I'll take care of Richie' Luke told her.

'Brooklyn Bridge is looking really good right about now' Lorelai sniffed.

'I'll be there soon, hang in there…and stay away from bridges' he added, hanging up the phone. 'Richie' he called for his son.

* * *

The Gilmore-Danes family (even April and Rory had managed to show up) gathered in the cemetery to say goodbye to their beloved dog Paul Anka. Babette, Morey, Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, Kirk and even Michel had all shown up to say goodbye also. Lorelai and Richie were the most upset since they had been the closest to Paul Anka, but not a single person wasn't shedding a tear for the dear beloved dog.

As the family got home, Rory and April gave their apologies, as they had to leave again shortly, since school and work won't hold off long enough for a full-blown wallow and grieving. But the moment Luke and Lorelai bid their daughter's goodbye, Richie went to his room quietly and even shut the door.

'Give him a moment' Lorelai sighed and just stood in the foyer, unable to move.

'It'll be okay' Luke told Lorelai as he wrapped her into a warm embrace and she sobbed against him again. He knew it was going to take time, Paul Anka had been like a baby to Lorelai at times, and Richie had really bonded with him before Pepperjack came along. Now that Pepperjack was nowhere to be found, Richie must really be feeling lonely.

'I'll go talk to him' Lorelai said, seeing the look on Luke's face. She sighed and wiped her eyes, heading into Richie's room. The boy was lying on his bed crying, hugging his teddy tightly as he lay in a curled up position.

'Richie?' Lorelai asked softly and sat beside him. He got up and hugged his mother firmly, discarding the teddy.

'Hey, where do you want these?' Jess asked as he brought some supplies for the party inside. Luke gestured to the closet and Jess dumped the boxes there just as Richie and Lorelai emerged from the bedroom.

'Hey, what-' Jess started at the sight of their faces, but saw the look Luke was giving him and decided to shut up.

'Paul Anka's gone!' Richie yelled sadly. 'He's not coming back! And Pepperjack ran away, I'm never going to see them again!' he started crying again.

'Paul Anka? That's the dog right?' Jess whispered to Luke and he nodded. 'And Pepperjack…the stupid brown, yappy thing?'

'That's him' Luke sighed. 'He's run away a few days ago'

'Okay' Jess nodded and shrugged. 'Well, I brought your crap like a servant boy…and now, I'm going' he stated and headed out the door.

* * *

'Hey' Lorelai said as Rory showed up a few hours later. 'Everything at work settled? We can finally be blessed with your company?'

'Yeah, I'm free for bit now' Rory said sleepily. 'Are you okay? How's Richie?'

'We'll manage' Lorelai sniffed and glanced over to where Richie was just sitting on the couch, staring at the floor.

'Has he been like that all day?' Rory wondered.

'Pretty much' Lorelai sighed and then the door opened.

'Don't make me bite you' Jess growled and held Pepperjack at arms length. 'Hey, Richie…come and get your stupid dog'

'Pepperjack?' Richie asked and ran over with a grin on his face, hugging Pepperjack once Jess put him down. 'Where did you find him?'

'Ah, around' Jess shrugged as Richie took Pepperjack into the kitchen to feed him.

'You went looking for him, didn't you?' Lorelai teased. 'The moment you saw Richie crying'

'No' Jess lied and pulled a face. 'So?' he then shrugged. 'The kid was crying'

'Admit it, you like your cousin!' Lorelai pointed at him and couldn't help but laugh at Jess's squirming. 'Admit it!'

'Fine, jeez' Jess rolled his eyes. 'It's no big deal, he's got his stupid dog back'

Richie then ran back into the room and nearly knocked jess over as he hugged him.

'Thank you Jess!' Richie said happily before running back to Pepperjack.

'I'm going' Jess sighed, giving Lorelai a glare as she sniggered at him. 'Bye Rory' he added and left.

Lorelai smiled and noticed Rory hadn't even acknowledged what had happened as she fiddled with her phone, getting very frustrated with it.

'Trouble in Paradise?' Lorelai nudged her.

'What?' Rory glanced up, ignoring yet another phone call from Logan. 'Oh, it's nothing' she shrugged. 'So ah…what's new?'

'I got into a fight with your grandmother today' Lorelai told her. 'It was so…refreshing! It's been too long since we fought like that, although it was creepy that we both agreed afterwards that it was a good feeling…weird'

'Yeah' Rory nodded and tried to ignore her phone again.

Lorelai jumped as the house phone rang. She picked it up whilst ignoring all of Rory's protests.

'Hello?' she answered. 'Why hello there Logan' she smiled, making Rory growl childishly.

'_Is Rory there?'_ Logan sighed.

'Gee I dunno, is Rory here?' Lorelai asked and glanced at her daughter. 'What's this about?'

'Mum' Rory said and grabbed the phone from her. 'What Logan?' she asked.

Lorelai sat there and ate from a bag of nuts while Rory did a lot of eye-rolling and brief chatting. Once she hung up with the promise to call him later, Lorelai jumped in.

'What was that about?'

'Ah…Valentines Day' Rory shrugged and went to get a drink of water.

'Ah huh…that friend you hung out with until 2am? Logan?' Lorelai guessed.

'So?' Rory frowned defensively. 'Nothing was supposed to happen'

'But something did happen?' Lorelai presumed from the look upon her daughter's face. 'Rory, what happened?' she then asked worriedly since it wasn't denied.

'We…slept together, okay! Now I don't want to talk about it'

'Okay' Lorelai nodded and backed off. Rory was almost twenty-five after all, not sixteen. Although she really was worried and wanted to hear about it, Lorelai knew Rory would spill the details in her own time.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and greeted Miss Patty as she came inside with a wrapped present.

'Hey, where's the birthday boy?' she grinned.

'Hiding from you' Lorelai joked, sort of. 'Presents on the table' she pointed. 'Hey!' she then greeted Sookie and her family as they also showed up to celebrate Richie's 5th birthday. 'Wow, nice outfits guys' she smiled at Davey and Martha. 'He's out the back with Doula' she then told them where to find Richie.

'This is quite a party' Jackson grinned, seeing all the decorations.

'Of course, do you not know me at all?' Lorelai asked in a fake offended tone.

'My bad, sorry' Jackson went along with it. 'Wow, that is one big cake' he spotted the treasure chest shaped cake, complete with chocolate coins.

'Courtesy of Sookie' Lorelai smiled.

'I spent all night on it' Sookie said proudly and then lowered her tone. 'Are you parents here yet?'

'They were early, as usual…just follow the screams' Lorelai joked. She then left her guests to wander where they pleased and resumed filling up the punch bowl.

'Oh, hey…I didn't know you were going to be here' Liz said as she saw Jess helping out with the broken piñata rope, trying to find an appropriate branch to hand it from.

'I'm full of surprises' Jess stated. 'I was in town' he then shrugged.

'Of course' Liz smiled but knew otherwise. 'This is Millie' she then introduced the baby girl in her arms; Jess's second little sister.

'Hey' Jess said to the baby. Everyone then started singing happy birthday as Lorelai brought out the huge cake and placed it on a table in the backyard.

'I would like to thank you all for coming' Lorelai addressed the entire group of family and friends. 'I'm so glad that we have so many friends to invite here today, because Sookie over-prepared as usual and we would have been stuck with the leftovers, not that they wouldn't have been great but…it's a lot' she joked, ignoring the protests from Sookie. 'I still find it hard to believe that my little boy is finally five years old, only thirteen more years to go until I can get rid of him' she said and everyone laughed. 'I used to think that Rory was all I needed, and then I was blessed with Luke and April…but I wrong' she smiled. 'Richie is so wonderful and he makes me prouder everyday…so, happy birthday little man' she smiled at Richie, giving him a kiss. 'Now, finally…let's eat!' she cheered, in which the crowd joined in on.

Lorelai watched the group lining up for cake and smiled at her son.

'He's growing so fast' she said, leaning against Luke.

'He is' Luke nodded and glanced over towards the edge of the group where Jess and T.J were getting along, they seemed to have sorted out some issues…which was nice to see since technically T.J was Jess's step-dad.

'Mum, thanks' Richie smiled, his mouth half full of cake. 'This is my favourite birthday party ever!'

'Glad you like it' Lorelai smiled and watch him try to avoid Doula. She sighed a little sadly and felt Luke's arm around her waist.

'You know…' he shrugged after another pause. 'If you really want another kid…I guess we could discuss it. I mean, why not…right?'

Lorelai smiled and looked at him. 'Really?'

'Yeah' he shrugged again. 'The last ones turned out alright'

'I agree' Lorelai kissed him. 'But…only one more' she said firmly. 'After one more baby…this family is complete. Well, until Rory or April drop one out…but let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon'

'God yes' Luke said, getting worried for a moment there. 'So…it's decided? One more kid?'

'Yes' Lorelai grinned and thought about it wishfully. 'One more egg in our pretty little basket' she said and gave him another kiss...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, tell me what y'all think! Sorry about Paul Anka, but it was his time...technically he was roughly 10 human years old. :( But besides that...I'd love to hear what y'all think, questions etc. You'll love next chapter :) Please review!

-Mel


	22. Positively Pregnant, Again!

**Author's notes: Okay so the name for this chapter pretty much saids it all. Thanks,**

**penguinopus-** The twins idea seems quite commom amongst readers, as I stand by what I said before: you'll have to wait and see what happens cuz I'm not giving anything away at this point. Maybe they'll have twins, or maybe they won't...each is equally likely.

**Jermemy Shane-** Never say sorry for your opinions, I don't offend easily so if you have something to say, say it :) Yeah, Richie is 5 but he's a very smart kid. Keeping in mind that Rory could say big words at the age of 3. I'll try to work on that though, thanks for the comment, i'll keep it in mind.

**Chloe2007- **Yeah, Paul Anka's death was actually a bit sad to write since he's like a member of the family. Pepperjack is still there, so Richie's luck there. And yup, Luke and Lorelai are trying for another baby, again...the title of this chapter saids it all.

**imissthisshow-** :) Okay, so it's decided: 40 chapters and then the sequal! I wouldn't count on April having kids anytime soon since she's a bit young atm. Rory is older so she does have more likeability in this fic. As for how far she and Logan go, if their frendship goes further or not...you'll have to wait and see. Friends or more, Logan is in it til the end. And wow, you think it could be like an ep of the show? That is a high compliment! Thanks :)

**Loridhhp- **I'm Australian, so maybe that's why I don't use American language :P. defiantly is indeed incorrect spelling in my fic, sorry for that guys. I am not used to spelling definently, so thanks for pointing it out, i'll keep an eye on that word now. Thanks for pointing these things out, i don't find it annoying but rather helpful. I'm glad you think they're to character, makes me smile when people say that. I've never seen On tree hill, i do know that Michael Chad Murrey (played Tristan) is in it and that's about it. Pepperjack is one of those small dogs that have a kinda long body. I dunno what the breed is though. Like I said I was sad writing paul anka's death, mainly cuz I know the feeling. I'm still uupset to my dear beloved dog dying in December recently, she was my best friends and meant the world to me :(. Jess is fun to write, glad I did him well. I had Lorelai's speach from 'rory's birthday parties' in mind when I was writing the chapter and I wanted to keep it true to something she would say...i'm quite proud of it. lol, yes your review was long enough...thanks!! Made my day.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Positively Pregnant…again**

It was almost an entire month since Richie's party, and things had been going very smoothly for everyone. April's grades were really high, Rory's job was finally paying off in some departments, and Richie had become good friends with Davey (even with the three years age difference, but that didn't bother the kids).

It was a rather early morning, and even Luke was still fast asleep. April was back at Yale, Rory was focusing hard on her articles, and Richie was having his first sleepover with Davey. Luke and Lorelai had gotten the night to themselves, but as Lorelai awoke and climbed out of bed, wrapping herself in the sheet since she had nothing else on…she felt very weird and out of place. Maybe because it had been awhile, but it just felt…strange. She sighed and glanced at Luke, whom was also naked but more covered up that she was. Lorelai frowned again and dressed quickly.

She headed out the door, ignoring Pepperjack's yapping and got into the jeep.

* * *

'How was it?' Lorelai asked as she picked Richie up from Sookie's house.

'It was a little uncomfortable at first, but my brilliant cooking skills soon smoothed that out' Sookie grinned proudly. 'Then they played some games, watched TV and went to bed…oh it was so wonderful' she smiled. 'Our two boys having their first sleepovers'

'Yeah, sure beats their first night out at a party or their first car' Lorelai sighed.

'Oh crap, I didn't think of that' Sookie panicked. 'And Davey is older!'

'Relax Sookie, I think we have at least a solid five years before we have to lock them in their rooms and talk them out of getting tattoos'

'Yeah' Sookie nodded but still looked slightly tense. 'Are you okay?' she then asked, seeing an odd look on Lorelai's face.

'Why? Do I look like Linda Blair?' Lorelai felt her face.

'No you look…pregnant' Sookie realized.

'Woah Sookie' Lorelai shook her head with a nervous laugh. 'Wait…Luke told you that we were thinking of having another kid?' she gasped.

'No' Sookie lied. 'Maybe…yes!' she winced as Lorelai glared at her. 'But I swear, I didn't tell anyone!'

'Not even Jackson?' Lorelai raised an eyebrow skeptically.

'By "anyone" …I meant other than Jackson' Sookie winced again.

'Hm, you should be ashamed' Lorelai told her and then grew a bit more impatient. 'Richie! Come on!'

'Coming!' Richie ran down the stairs, dragging his bags behind him. 'You packed me too much stuff!' he growled loudly in a _very_ Luke-like way.

'For your own good' Lorelai told him. 'Okay, bye Sookie…bye Davey'

'Bye' Davey waved.

'Bye!' Richie added.

'Did you say "_thank you for having me_" to Sookie?' Lorelai then nudged him.

'Thank you for having me' Richie told her.

'Anytime sweetie' Sookie smiled. 'Bye!'

'Why is Sookie looking at you funny?' Richie asked as they got into the jeep.

'Cuz I'm so beautiful…and when you're forty, I shall tell you the real reason' Lorelai replied and started the engine after checking herself in the mirror.

* * *

A few days passed by and the workload at the Inn started to pile up, but Lorelai was eager to let Michel handle it as a very exciting moment was occurring.

'Keys!' Richie reminded.

'Keys!' Lorelai searched for them. 'Ah huh!' she smiled and handed Richie a water bottle. 'Okay my big boy…got your bag?'

'Check!' Richie nodded, holding up his new backpack.

'Books?'

'Check!' he yanked the bag open to stare at them.

'Bubble gum?'

'Huh?' Richie pulled a face but noticed a packet in the smaller pocket.

'And we're late!' Lorelai noticed the time and rushed to the door where Luke was moving Richie's bike from the driveway. 'Oh! Grab mummy an apple'

'Why?' Richie asked but grabbed one from the fruit bowl. 'You're weird' he sighed and then rushed to catch up with his parents.

--

Luke drove out of the driveway, listening to Lorelai and Richie's checklist. He gave Lorelai a glance after a few minutes and raised an eyebrow.

'I made breakfast' he told her. 'You said you were full'

'And you believed me?' Lorelai questioned him as she took another bite out of her apple. 'Mm, yum' she commented.

'Mum's scaring me' Richie said from the backseat.

Luke smirked and as he parked outside Stars Hollow Elementary School, he also took noticed of Lorelai sudden change in clothing taste. He sat there and ran the details through his head…until realization hit him: she was pregnant, again.

'Luke!' Lorelai snapped. 'Come on!' she hissed since she and Richie were already several meters from the car.

'Oh, coming' Luke got out of the jeep and caught up with them. It was Richie's first day of school and Lorelai was very emotional right now as she hugged her son tightly in goodbye, not wanting to let him go.

'I'm not going into space' Richie sighed but put up with his mother's hugs and kisses. 'Okay, I'm good' he then shoved her away. 'Bye dad' he said and reached out for a hug.

'Bye, have a good day' Luke gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

'I will, bye' Richie waved and walked up the steps.

'Oh, our baby is starting school' Lorelai sniffed, trying not to cry.

'Come on' Luke encouraged after another ten minutes of staring at the door.

'I need coffee' Lorelai sighed, following him arm in arm.

'You already had coffee, less than an hour ago' Luke stated and knew that if she were pregnant again, it would be another round of coffee war.

'This is a mega-coffee morning' Lorelai frowned.

'Ah huh' Luke nodded skeptically.

* * *

Lorelai finally arrived at the Dragonfly and the moment she entered the kitchen, excited yells here heard.

'How was it?' Sookie rushed up to her. 'Richie's first day!'

'It was great, he took it really well…while I tried to keep him from leaving and blubbered all the way home' Lorelai admitted. 'Coffee? Luke won't give me any'

'Oh…why not?' Sookie asked innocently with a slight smirk that she kept hidden.

'I dunno' Lorelai shrugged. 'He's being mean, and I ate an apple…wait, I ate and apple' she then realized and gasped.

'Ah huh' Sookie nodded and smiled at her.

'Now you sound like Luke, where's the coffee?'

'Machine is broken' Sookie lied.

Both girls jumped as the door suddenly banged open.

'I cannot do this anymore!' Michel complained dramatically. 'These guests are being very, very annoying! They do not understand that we are completely booked, they insist on a room that we do not have and urgh! They have three kids and…who has three kids? One is enough, better yet…none!'

'I have three kids' Lorelai frowned.

'Oh! Me too' Sookie remembered. 'No wait, I have two' she frowned. 'But I almost had three'

'Hm, coffee' Lorelai reminded Sookie.

'Coffee can kill you' Michel told her.

'Urgh, will everyone stop sounding like my husband?' Lorelai frowned and poked her tongue at Michel.

'How very mature of you' Michel said, glancing away. 'And why are you dressed like someone with a brain tumor? It is 90 degrees outside and you're wearing that'

'It's not 90 degrees Michel' Sookie rolled her eyes and once Lorelai turned around she mouthed "_pregnant_".

'Oh' Michel said.

'Oh what?' Lorelai turned back around, having found some coffee.

'Oh…I'm leaving now' Michel said and left the kitchen.

'People are acting very odd today' Lorelai said and took a big sip of her coffee but it was then yanked form her hands. 'Sookie!'

'You are not having another caffeine addicted child' she told her.

'I'm not pregnant' Lorelai said stubbornly. 'Give it'

'No, you will be soon…if you're not already by now, so get used to it!' Sookie tipped it down the sink.

'I have no friends!' Lorelai said melodramatically. 'I'm going to retreat to a cave and live off fish! I'll become a hermit and…ew, fish' she realized.

'Kitchen…out!' Sookie pointed since she was going to be making a fish course for dinner.

'Fine' Lorelai growled and left. 'I'm going on a coffee hunt' she told Michel and left the Inn. The moment she was gone, Michel rushed into the kitchen.

'So she's really pregnant?' Michel asked, slightly excited for Lorelai.

'Yup' Sookie nodded with such certainly.

'How exciting!' Michel said genuinely.

'What?' Sookie looked at him in shock.

'I said: how annoying! Another one' Michel lied and left the kitchen with a frown.

* * *

'Please, please…PLEASE!' Lorelai continued to beg Luke by lunchtime. 'I love you Luke! I'll marry you! I'll cook you lobster!'

'I know, and we're already married. Besides, I think I can live without enduring your cooking _skills'_ he stated without glancing up.

'How dare you' Lorelai said in fake offense. 'My cooking skills are wonderful! I know where the egg-thing is and the pans!'

'Because knowing where they are is the same as using them' Luke teased.

'So? How far along are you?' Miss Patty asked Lorelai with a happy grin on her face.

'Eh?' Lorelai looked at her in confusion, slightly distracted from her coffee mission. 'Far along…what?'

'The baby, sugah!' Babette jumped in.

'Baby? What baby?' Lorelai was still lost and Luke continued to stare at the counter, trying to hide his expression.

'Yours' Miss Patty said. 'You're pregnant right?'

'Oh! No, no I'm not pregnant' Lorelai laughed but it came out a little nervously.

'Okay' Miss Patty nodded and share an expression with Babette. 'Sure honey, if you say so'

'I'm not pregnant' Lorelai said as they started to leave, sharing the same disbelieving look. 'I'm not pregnant!' she yelled and then growled in frustration. She turned back to Luke, giving him a glare while pointing at him. 'Coffee now, or you're sleeping on the couch' she threatened.

Luke sighed and grabbed the coffee jug. 'Coffee will kill you' he said for what must have been the billionth time.

'So will anthrax' Lorelai replied. 'Fill her up!' she held up the largest coffee mug she'd been able to find.

* * *

As the end of the week came around, Luke parked his truck outside the school gates and listened to the ringing bell. The kids piled out of the school as if it was on fire or something. Luke got out of the truck and wandered a little closer. He finally spotted his son and smiled proudly at him. Richie was near the back, talking to two boys his age with a few books in arms.

'Dad!' he spotted him and rushed over. 'Hey' he smiled and looked for his mother. 'Huh, where's mum?'

'She's busy' Luke lied. 'Come on, how does Benny's house sound?'

'Ah…great' Richie gave a smile but still looked confused. 'Mum didn't forget about me, did she?' he asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

'Of course not, she wanted to come but she was just too busy' Luke said.

'Okay' Richie nodded and glanced down at his book until they reached Benny's house.

'I'll pick you up at four…or five' Luke nodded. 'Bye' he waved and the moment Richie had reached the front door, he drove off.

Richie frowned and was a bit stunned for a moment. He then took a breath and knocked on the door, hearing running from inside.

'Hey Richie!' Benny grinned. Benny had red hair and freckles and was hardly an inch taller since he was one year older than Richie. 'Come in!' he grinned.

* * *

Luke parked the truck near Lorelai's jeep and got out with a defeated sigh. He took his time in walking to the front door and then went inside with caution. When he'd left, Lorelai had been throwing things about (and at him) so he took his time in searching for her. He relaxed a little, as it was quiet.

'Lorelai?' he called out but then heard her sobbing from upstairs and his heart sank. 'Hey' he went into their bedroom. He found her lying in bed, gripping the sheets as she cried.

'How's Richie?' she sniffed, grabbing some more tissues as he joined her on his side of the bed.

'He's fine, confused but fine' Luke said, letting Lorelai rest her head on his arm. 'Are you okay?'

'No I am not okay' she frowned. 'I'm pregnant!'

'I've noticed' Luke replied.

'Yes well, everyone did…I'm the one who's pregnant and I'm the last to find out!'

'We haven't been to the doctors yet' he reminded her.

'This is all your fault!' Lorelai then growled.

'How is it my fault? And you had some involvement…'

'I had nothing to do with this!' Lorelai frowned dramatically.

'Of course' Luke said and decided she was emotional enough with him jumping in to remind her how exactly one gets pregnant. 'I thought you wanted another baby?'

'I do!' Lorelai sighed. 'I really do, but…just…urgh!' she tossed her tissue bundle away and took a deep breath. 'It's still a shock, after a month of trying…which wasn't all that bad, but…I dunno. I guess I just kind of accepted that maybe it wasn't going to happen after all. And then it did'

'So…even though we planned it, it's still a shock?' Luke guessed.

'Yeah' Lorelai nodded and snuggled against him. 'I'm pregnant Luke' she then smiled. 'But…this is the last time, the last pregnancy I will endure. You hear me? No more after this one…none, nada'

'I know' Luke said and rested his head against her. 'But since this is the last one…will you promise to cut back on the coffee?'

'I'll try' Lorelai said honestly and the pair settled for comfortable silence.

--

After about ten minutes, Luke took a quick breath. 'Lorelai?'

'Yeah?' she asked a little sleepishly.

'Are you happy?' he wondered.

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled lovingly. 'I'm very happy'

'Good' Luke nodded in relief. 'I like you happy'

'I like me happy too' Lorelai said. 'This house makes me happy, the kids make me happy' she said and kissed him passionately. 'You make me happy' she added and snuggled against him again. 'Are you happy?' she then asked in slight concern.

'Yes' Luke replied. 'Love you' he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

--

The couple just lay in bed and drifted to sleep, filled with happiness and love. Another baby on the way…

'How are we going to tell Richie?' Luke then asked.

'Shh, happy sleep now…stupid issues later' Lorelai grumbled softly and placed a hand on her stomach…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, but I'll make up for it later. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-Mel**


	23. Mothers and Daughters

**Author's notes:** wow, thanks for the reviews! Thanks,

**Loridhhp-** I'm glad you were amused and entertained by last chapter :). Yeah, I guess Pepperjack is sortta a Dachshund. Gah more grammer errors lol, hehe. I like that you point them out, but every time I see the word "grammer" I'm like "Now what did I miss" hehe. "whom" refers to a person and is generally past rtense. "who" is also more in the cadegory of asking something about someone. I do have a friend that reads over my chapters. I also read and re-read every chapter before posting. I love how you said I did good in "_character quips and emotional impact_" Made me smile!

**Jeremy Shane-** Richie is smart and Rory was incredibly smart when she was young. I truly beleive there are kids that are a lot smarter than people give them credit for, so I don't find Richie's smartness weird at all. If you still feel that way though, let me know.

**Lorelailauren-** Oooh Cookie! Yikes, I better impress lol if you're threatening a bake oven! haha. Thanks for your reveiew and glad you like the story. There will be more sweet and romantic moments, wouldn't be a Java Junkie fic without it.

**Chloe2007-** Ah yes, you. lol. We had a chat about the "twins situation" because I know that a lot of my readers want Lorelai to have twins in this fic. Yes or no, you'll have to read to find out. I'll mention more of this at the end.

**Kat321-** yay! Glad to have you back and thanks for the reviews!! Yes your Logan love is well publicised. And there will be more of it. I'm glad you thoughts Paul Anka's timing was right. I do look for suggestions, but I love to simply here people's thoughts even more!

**Warning: **Contains some sexual references, so if you're under 13, scram! Or skip ahead once next chapter is up...either way :P. Nothing heavy, just thought y'all shall know.

Also, this chapter si longer than most, so enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Mothers and Daughters**

'Richie?' Luke asked as he and Richie walked into the house after school a few days later. 'Remember how I told you that you mum couldn't pick you up today because she had to see a doctor?'

'Yeah' Richie nodded, still a little concerned.

'Well-' Luke was about to explain the situation but then Lorelai came racing down the stairs.

'You're home!' she giggled and hugged Luke tightly. 'Richie!' she then cuddled him. 'I have something to tell you'

'You're happy' Richie noticed. 'So it's not cancer?'

'Wow, you are smart…and no' Lorelai smiled. Luke had a warm smile on his face since he had already reached conclusions, judging by Lorelai's severe joyfulness.

'What's going on?' Richie wondered.

'Sit down hon' Lorelai said and gestured towards the couch. 'Your father and I have something to tell you'

'Tell me! Tell me!' Richie then started to get very excited as well.

'Okay jeez, don't steal my thunder' Lorelai commented. 'Richie honey, you're going to be a big brother!' she grinned. 'I'm pregnant…we're having another baby!'

'Oh' Richie said in shock.

'Good "_oh_" or bad "_oh_"?' Lorelai asked, her mood dampening a little.

Richie thought about it for a moment. 'Will I have to share my room?'

'No, we're making the house bigger…again' Luke replied.

'Will I have to share Pepperjack?'

'No…I don't think so' Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

'I'm gonna be a big brother!' Richie grinned and jumped up and down on the couch.

'That's how he was supposed to react' Lorelai smiled. 'And yes you are! Coffee to celebrate!' she cheered.

'Mum, I heard pregnant people shouldn't drink coffee' Richie frowned.

'Not him too! What do they teach you at school?'

'How to be healthy?' Luke suggested.

'Eh. That' Lorelai rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. 'Juice to celebrate! And ice cream!'

'Ice cream!' Richie grinned, jumping off the couch. 'Dad, can I have coffee?'

'Teaser!' Lorelai pointed accusingly.

'I'm not pregnant' Richie poked his tongue.

Lorelai glared at him and then grabbed the phone. 'I'm gonna tell the girls, Rory is with April right now…something about a new dorm room'

'Okay' Luke nodded and went to get the ice cream.

'_Hello?'_ April answered.

'Hey' Lorelai tried to suppress her giggles. 'You got that speaker phone I sent you?'

'_Yeah…'_ April clicked her onto speaker and hung up the phone. 'You're on speaker'

'Goodie, hi Rory!'

'Hey mum!' Rory called back over some boxes. 'No one is here but us so go ahead, what's up?'

'I have news' Lorelai said and couldn't hold back her giggle.

'Oh boy' Rory sighed. 'What did you do?'

'I'm offended!' Lorelai gasped. 'And I did nothing, kind of'

'You didn't get a new dog, did you?' April asked.

'No!' Lorelai said, ignoring the slightly painful pangs. 'Nor any other animal for that matter'

'Did you shave your head and then paint it blue?' Rory joked.

'Why blue?' Lorelai wondered and then shrugged it off. 'You two suck at this' Lorelai sighed. 'And no, it's very exciting news!'

'Well tell us already!' April demanded, getting a bit excited herself now and she didn't even know what it was yet.

'I'm pregnant…again' Lorelai blurted out, along with a few more giggles.

'Again?' Richie overheard in confusion.

'Yes, you weren't just dropped on our doorstep by the stork, you know' Lorelai told him and pulled a face while the other girls processed the information.

'Don't tell him that' Luke frowned, hoping it wouldn't lead up to the "_where do babies come from_," topic. But thankfully, Richie had become preoccupied with the ice cream again.

'You're pregnant?' Rory gasped. 'Really? Oh wow!'

'Hopefully it's a girl!' April added. 'Then I'll have a little brother and sister!'

'I have enough little sisters' Rory said. 'I hope it's another boy!'

'You two are aware that I can't actually control it's gender…right?' Lorelai asked.

'Well, whatever it is…Yay!' Rory grinned. 'And you're happy about this?'

'Of course I am' Lorelai smiled. 'Okay, see you both for dinner next week...I gotta go, I think Richie is questioning the stork's mighty baby powers. I need to rectify the situation'

'Good idea' April laughed. 'Bye!'

Luke glanced up as Lorelai started dialing rapidly again. 'Who are you calling now?'

'Miss Patty' Lorelai said.

'Ah…good plan' Luke nodded, since the moment Miss Patty knew…the entire town will know by morning. It was the most effective way to get news out.

'And then I'm calling my parents' Lorelai added. 'We have to tell them, and besides…we have more extensions to plan, since they're paying for it and all'

* * *

'So Rory and April's rooms are downstairs?' Richard asked as they went over the house plans. 'The main bedroom is upstairs, beside Richie's?'

'That is correct' Lorelai nodded.

'Where do you want the new room?' Tom asked, also looking down at the current blueprint of the house.

'Not sure, I mean we could always add one beside Richie's…is that possible?' Lorelai wondered. 'Oh God, my house is gonna collapse!'

'I'll have to have a look' Tom replied.

'The house won't collapse Lorelai, it has a very solid foundation' Richard told his daughter. 'Right Tom?'

'If you say so' Tom said but Lorelai glared at him. 'Kidding, it does. You could add three more extensions if you like'

'No thanks; it ends with this room…oh, but maybe a guest room? I wanna decorate a pretty guest room' Lorelai smiled.

'Where do you want that to go?' Tom then inquired. 'Never mind, I'll just have a look around'

'Thanks Tom!' Lorelai smiled and then turned around as Emily and Luke approached.

'Okay, we're satisfied' Luke sighed.

'Although-' Emily glanced at the house again, but Luke butted in on her inquiry.

'No' Luke said. 'We're not going to go over that again'

'Fine' Emily rolled her eyes.

'Wow Luke, you're officially part of the Gilmore Clan' Lorelai smiled, seeing how he and Emily now interacted like proper family members.

'Lorelai? Why exactly do you need an extra room?' Richard then wondered. 'April and Rory aren't here often, if you wanted guests over they could probably use their rooms'

'Ah…' Lorelai bowed her head a little shyly and then smiled, wrapping an arm around Luke. 'There's something we have to tell you guys…I'm pregnant, again' she blurted out, and then braced herself slightly.

'Another one?' Emily asked.

'This is not the Brady Bunch' Lorelai sneered. 'This is our last one, I promise. Reproducing stops here. I highly doubt I'll be telling you this kind of news ever again'

'Well, congratulations' Richard smiled and shook Luke's hand before giving Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

'It was planned' Lorelai added to her mother.

Emily nodded and then glanced down at the blue print. 'Where is the room going?'

'Ask Tom' Lorelai said and pointed to him as he came back over.

'Okay' Tom sighed. 'Since we added April's room on the ground floor, there is a base for another room upstairs, but if you want a guest's room…' he glanced at the blue print again. 'It may have to go downstairs'

'I changed my mind, no guest room' Lorelai sighed. 'When will we have time for guests? With Richie and another baby…besides, if someone stays over they can have Rory or April's room'

'I agree' Emily nodded.

'So it's settled?' Tom asked. 'New room upstairs?'

'It's settled' Lorelai smiled. 'Make me another room!'

'It's going to take a while' Tom added.

'Well…we have Rory's room, April's room…and the couch' Lorelai said. 'We'll manage. Oh, did you tell Liz and T.J about the news?'

'They live in Stars Hollow, they probably heard it around by now' Luke said. 'I told them' he nodded. 'Liz is over the moon and T.J is making shelves'

'What do we need shelves for?' Lorelai pulled a face. 'Ah, never mind' she sighed, deciding that she didn't want to know.

* * *

It was another two months before April was able to leave Yale long enough to visit her family, and luckily, the renovations on the house were pretty much done by then. It just needed a few touch-ups here and there, but Richie and his parents had their rooms back now.

'Hey? Lorelai?' April asked quietly after dinner, the moment Luke went upstairs to tuck Richie into bed.

'Yeah?' Lorelai asked and glanced up at her stepdaughter.

'Um…Can I ah, talk to you about…something?'

'Sure' Lorelai nodded and noticed the nervousness in April's tone. 'What's it about?'

'Well um, you had Rory so you must have had this conversation at some point' April sighed. 'I just, I've been with Eddie for a long time now and…I…do you have any advice for…doing "_it_" with a guy?'

'Woah, red alert' Lorelai put her desert cookbook down. 'So it's "_that_" conversation? I assume you're caught up on the birds and the bees?'

'Yeah' April nodded. 'I know what sex is…I took Biology in high school'

'Advice? Well…my advice is: don't do it!' Lorelai said. 'Dating leads to guys, guys lead to sex…sex leads to babies!'

'I'm aware' April nodded, glancing at Lorelai's stomach. 'Are you moody right now? Cuz if you are, we can discuss this another time'

Lorelai took a breath and calmed down. 'Sorry, it's been a while' she sighed. 'Do you think you're ready?' she asked seriously. 'I mean, I know you're eighteen and all, but are you really ready?'

'I don't know' April admitted. 'Am I?'

'I can't answer that for you, but if you're not sure…don't rush it hon' Lorelai told her. 'You've got plenty of time and from the way you describe him…Eddie isn't going anywhere. He's not pressuring you or anything, is he?'

'No, no…nothing like that' April said. 'We were just talking about it and we agreed that it was best when we're both ready…I just wondered…' she shrugged.

'Okay, I stand by what I said: there's no rush'

'Thanks' April smiled.

'Protection: make sure you use it, cuz if he shoots…he scores, look at me!'

'And the moodiness is back' April muttered. 'I know, thanks' she said with a light smile and headed to her room.

* * *

The next day, during lunch…there was an unexpected knock at the door.

'I'll get it' Luke said and opened the door. 'Anna?' he asked in shock.

'Annie Oakley?' Lorelai glanced up. 'Oh, that Anna…hi?'

'Is April here?' Anna asked, the tension clear in her voice.

'She went to get some supplies…why? Is something going on?' Lorelai asked, getting up.

'I'm concerned about her' Anna frowned. 'Is that a crime?'

'No, wow…uh, we come in peace!' she held up her hands.

'Sorry' Anna sighed. 'We just haven't spoken in so long and I don't even know where she's going to college! Does she have a boyfriend? Where is she staying?'

'She's going to Yale' Lorelai provided. 'She's living on campus with her new friend Gloria…and someone named Becket. She's fine, don't worry'

'Does she have a boyfriend?' Anna pressed since Lorelai was providing some details.

'Eddie, he's such a sweet kid. He really loves her' Lorelai tried to convince her.

'So you've met him? What's he like?'

'Ah…well, we haven't actually-'

'Mum?' April asked as she appeared in the doorway. 'What are you doing here? What did you tell her?' she then got mad at Luke and Lorelai.

'Thanks' Luke grabbed the shopping bag and retreated to the kitchen, keeping out of everything for his own safety.

'I don't believe this!' April snapped and stormed to her room.

Anna gave April a look and then passed a piece of paper to Lorelai before walking out the door without another word. Lorelai glanced at it and saw it was Anna's new cell phone number.

'Luke?' she asked.

'No' he replied. 'I temporarily do not exist'

'Oh my, where is that strange voice coming from?' Lorelai played along. 'Fine' she muttered. 'Leave me to diffuse the bomb' she said and walked past Rory's room, knocking on the door beside it. 'April? The door slamming thing expires once you turn eighteen, remember?'

'Sorry' April opened the door and frowned. 'Is she gone?'

'Yes, we alerted the media' Lorelai joked. 'Hey' she said once April didn't find it at all funny and went back to grumble on her bed.

'You've been in college for almost a year…why did you cut your mother off like that? She's very worried about you'

'She didn't tell me about my dad, I had to find out on my own' April frowned. 'She then tried to take him away from me and not let me see him! She moved me to New Mexico when I didn't want to go! Then She tried to talk me into going to a college far away from you guys'

'You loved New Mexico' Lorelai reminded her. 'And she just wanted what was best for you'

'No, she wanted what was best for her, she wanted me all to herself' April said.

'Well, cutting her off really helped the situation' Lorelai sighed sarcastically.

'I didn't cut her off' April let out a sigh as well. 'I write every few weeks, leaving out major details of course' She thought about it for a moment. 'Fine, I'll figure it out'

'Okay' Lorelai gave an encouraging smile. 'She is your mum, I know that I kind of am now as well…but she gave birth to you, raised you for twelve years'

'Yeah, I'll talk to her' April nodded.

'Okay' Lorelai said again and left the room, only to almost run into her other daughter. 'Rory!' she grinned, hugging her firstborn tightly.

'I don't wanna squish baby!' Rory then pulled away.

'Eh, peanut baby' Lorelai said. 'Oh I'm so happy to see you hon!'

'Me too! Hey? What's that weird voice coming from our kitchen?' she joked since Luke had given Rory the "_I don't exist_" speech as well.

'I don't know!' Lorelai continued to play along. 'We should get it inspected. Since we don't use it enough, maybe the kitchen has come alive!'

'I highly doubt it' Luke rolled his eyes.

'There it is again!' Rory gasped. 'Mummy' she then said in an "_I'm scared_" tone and clung to Lorelai.

'Hey Rory' April waved as she left her room.

'Oh good, you're all here…where's Richie?' Rory then looked for him.

'Sookie's' Lorelai replied. 'Do you have news?' she asked, seeing the look on Rory's face.

'I do' Rory nodded. 'Does Luke exist again?' she asked him.

'Mmhm' Luke said and approached them.

'I don't know if it's good or bad…but, Logan and I are back together' Rory informed them.

'Really? Oh he's so cute' April grinned. Luke soon joined into the discussion as well; making his point clear that he still thought Logan was trouble though. Rory chatted with them for several minutes but then noticed the weird silence from her mother.

'Mum?'

'That's great hon' Lorelai smiled but looked deeply concerned. 'And it's okay? It's not weird or anything?'

'It's fine, we talked through it' Rory nodded. 'Hey mum?' she asked after April went back to her room in search of a CD and Luke presumed his task of making them all lunch. 'What was it like with Christopher?' Rory asked, which made Luke's ears jerk into attention.

'You mean, your dad?' Lorelai asked, surprised that Rory had called her father "_Christopher_".

'I want to call Luke "_dad_" at some point so my real dad is now "_Christopher_"…I hardly see him anyway' Rory said with an annoyed shrug. 'And? What was it like? I mean… when you and Christopher were together, and you were so filled with doubts and concerns…being so unsure that it was actually going to last. And, well…even when you guys were married, you had that look on your face…you were unconvinced'

'Is that how you feel about Logan?' Lorelai asked. 'You don't think it'll last?'

'I don't know, what was it like for you?' Rory frowned in concentration.

'Well ah…' Lorelai took a breath and hated opening up old wounds a little, especially with Luke in the room. 'I don't really remember…but it was a gut feeling mainly. Like I knew it wasn't going to go far. I knew he wasn't the man I was meant to be with. I wanted to think he was, I wanted to love him…but the feeling was always there' she confessed, giving Luke a glance as he turned around to look at her. He seemed a little surprised.

'Hm' Rory nodded. 'I don't have that gut feeling thing, but I have something…maybe it's just still weird for me' she sighed. 'Urgh! I'm turning into my mother!' she growled.

'Every daughter's nightmare' Lorelai sniggered but then bowed her head, memories washing over her.

'Sorry' Rory said. 'I didn't mean to-'

'It's okay, it was a long time ago' Lorelai nodded but then left the room. 'I'm not hungry' she called on her way upstairs.

* * *

After Anna had made Lorelai and Luke realize that they hadn't actually met Eddie, even though April had been dating him for a quite long time now…they decided that it was about time they met him. So, a few weeks later, the entire family was at home and nervously preparing dinner. April had been stressing like crazy all day while Lorelai tried to get details out of Rory since she'd seen Eddie a few times before.

'Does he have a motorcycle?' Lorelai asked. 'He better have a motorcycle'

'He better NOT have a motorcycle' Luke corrected loudly from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner with April's assistance.

'He doesn't have a motorcycle' April sighed and then yelped as a car pulled up outside. 'No!' she hissed but too late…Lorelai, Luke and Richie all rushed to the nearest window and spied on the boy that got out of the car.

'He's tall' Richie noticed but then went back to playing with his toys.

'You're as bad as them' April frowned at her dad.

'Married too long' he muttered in his own defense and then moved away from the window, but occasionally peaked out it again.

'Is his hair brown or black?' Lorelai gasped.

'Does it matter?' April asked.

'Brown' Rory confirmed.

Lorelai then jumped away from the window innocently as the doorbell rang.

'You fixed the doorbell!' Lorelai gasped at Luke but then rushed to answer the door with Richie and April following close behind.

'Why hello there young man' Lorelai said formally, making April blush.

'Ah hey' Eddie said nervously, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black pants. 'I ah...didn't know if I should come casual, or fancy…' he shrugged.

'It's fine…you look very handsome' Lorelai nodded, making April blush even more. 'Well, come in!'

'Oh right, sorry' he said and came inside, taking off his coat. Lorelai smiled as both teens looked very nervous. 'April will show you to the kitchen' Lorelai said.

'Hey' Eddie smiled at her. 'You look nice'

'Thanks' April smiled. 'Oh and this is Richie'

'Hi!' Richie waved politely. 'You're tall'

'Ah…thanks?' Eddie said.

'You're welcome' Richie nodded and walked off again.

'This is my sister Rory and my dad Luke' April introduced everyone.

'We've met' Rory nodded to Eddie.

'Nice to meet you Eddie' Luke shook his hand.

'You too' Eddie nodded. 'April's mentioned you a lot'

'It's nice to be mentioned' Luke replied, not really sure what to say.

'Well…have a seat everyone' Lorelai gestured to the table.

'You have had a lot of practice at this' Luke whispered.

'Oh yes' Lorelai smirked sarcastically. 'Rory is a classic go-getter…three boyfriends Luke, not what I call practice' she then rolled her eyes. 'He's sweet' she added, looking at the very nervous Eddie.

'Too sweet' Luke frowned.

'Relax' Lorelai hissed.

'I'll try' he replied.

'You should really try the roast, April made it herself' Lorelai then told Eddie.

'Really?' he glanced at April, whom was blushing again. 'Cool…I'll be sure to try it'

* * *

'Bye! Nice meeting you' Lorelai waved enthusiastically as Eddie drove off. 'He's nice' she smiled.

'Okay, spill…how was he really?' April pressured everyone after a few minutes of silence.

'He's tall' Richie offered. 'And he likes AC DC'

'Oh yes! That's when I approved' Lorelai nodded with a giggle. 'Really hon, he's nice…we all like him…right Luke?'

'He's too nice' Luke said.

'Dad, he's not too nice!' April rolled her eyes. 'He's shy though, he almost chickened out too'

'Awe, poor boy' Lorelai cooed while Luke rolled his eyes.

'He's…okay' Luke admitted in defeat.

'See?' Lorelai grinned. 'That wasn't too hard now, was it, macho man?'

'I still think he's too nice' Luke glared.

'Urgh!' all three girls growled at him in unison.

* * *

'How far along are you?' the nurse asked Lorelai as she lay down on the table.

'Ah…Bit over four months' Lorelai said, off the top of her head.

'Okay' the nurse nodded and lifted Lorelai's shirt, oozing some gel onto her enlarged stomach. While the nurse did her usual tests and examinations, Lorelai wondered where Luke was. She knew he had deliveries that were unavoidable and the appointments were too tight, so they couldn't reschedule. She just wondered whereabouts he was right now, probably by Woodridge someplace.

'Would you like to know the gender?' the nurse then asked. 'And you're five months along' she added.

'Wow, time flies' Lorelai joked. 'And yeah, what is it?'

'It's a little girl' the nurse smiled, which made Lorelai looked at the screen happily.

'A girl' Lorelai smiled. 'One of each'

'You have another child?' the nurse wondered, wiping the gel from her stomach.

'I have a stepdaughter, and another daughter I gave birth to…but my husband and I have only been married less than two years and this is our second child. The first was a boy' she smiled. 'So…two of each! With Luke'

'You sound happy' the nurse nodded.

'I am' Lorelai said with a shy smile.

--

Just as Lorelai was about to call a cab to take her home, she felt her phone.

'Oh, I'm vibrating!' she gasped and answered it. 'Hello?'

'L-Lorelai?' came a young child's voice.

'Who is this?' Lorelai wondered.

'_GiGi, who are you calling?' _Christopher's voice was heard in the background.

'GiGi?' Lorelai asked. 'Is everything okay?'

'No!' GiGi sniffed. 'Dad's a mess, we both are. My mum died Lorelai; I don't know who else to call…I'm scared. Dad is going crazy! He's drunk right now but he's been crying and…can you come over?'

'Uh…' Lorelai wasn't sure of the extent of "_crazy_" but if it was really bad, she did not want to be there in her condition.

'What do you mean he's "_going crazy_" GiGi?' she asked.

'Crying, going on about how terrible he is. He's just really sad…I don't know what to do' GiGi sobbed.

'Okay, um…I'll come over' Lorelai nodded and felt sorry for the poor girl. 'It may take a bit of time, but I'll be there as soon as I can' Lorelai promised and hung up before dialing Luke's number…

**_Author's Notes:_ Okay, now first off I want to explain why -despite readers demands- I am not giving the pair twins. I am very far along in writing now, well over the 30ish chapter and I spoke to several readers and friends about editing it into a twin storyline since everyone wanted it. But, as it turned out (because I re-read the story to see what will need changing etc) I cannot. I have some parts in the story that I believe to be very good on my behalf but also some parts actually rely on it being one baby. So in other words: in order to edit and have a twin storyline, I would have to actually cut out 5ish chapters and actually re-write them and change the ending plot. See the problem? So I'm sorry I could not have the twins storyline but to make up for it's I'm going to write another fic called 'sometimes joys come in pairs' which is a twins storyline in the setting of when Lorelai/Luke just got engaged. I've started it already but any ideas/suggestions are happily welcome! (note: twins are in an "adopted" scenario rather than Lorelai giving birth to them, seeing the setting etc).**

**Anyhow, please review and I hope you liked this chapter and Eddie. He was nervous and trying to impress this chapter, you'll see him more naturally down the track. Please review!!**

**-Mel**


	24. Chaos, Concerns and Christopher?

**Author's Notes: **Hey, just got home from a friend's house so yeah...here's the next update! Thanks my reviewers,

**loridhhp-**April did have a good relationship with her mother on the show, although she wasn't too thrilled with moving to New Mexico at first. I've made it this way because April and Anna have drifted apart over the years and that's the reason for the lacking into their relationship. I don't hate Christopher either, I only hate him when he's screwing up Lorelai's life. And yes, twins would work as a disadvantage to this storyline, hense the non-use. oh goody, you're ignoing missing commas etc hehe. yay. Thanks!

**imissthisshow:-** Yeah, I felt it should be a girl. Eddie was nervous then, trying to impress and was nervous. But later down the track you'll get to see him more naturally and yeah. I think he's quite different than April but at the same time he's a good match. Lorelai and her parents are mending wounds, but Emily and Lorelai are both stubborn so don't expect them to be cuddly too often.

**Jeremy Shane-** thanks. **like2CUhappy24-7**- thanks for all the reviews! I see you're not a Christopher fan, well...he's not going to be in it very much as of a few chapters from now...so you've only got to put up with him a little while longer.

**Chloe2007-** hehe, "daddy's girl" we'll see. GiGi wasn't sure who else to call, so yeah. And Lorelai's number is on Christopher's speed-dial. Lorelai-April bonding is some of my fave stuff at add as I think they have a special kind of connection, like they instantly got along.

**Lorelailauren-** Christopher keeps coming back because that's what he'd known for, besides, he's also the biggest trigger for issues betwen Luke and Lorelai. I am working on getting the couple past the issues so I feel they need another trigger before they can work through things properly, hense Chris. Don't worry, there is LOTS more Java Junkie stuff in the near future, they've just got some sorting out to do first.

**Kat321-** Glad you like the non-twins choice and yeah. Rory and Logan? Well, I can say they won't be falling apart anytime soon. I cannot say if they will end up together or if it's only friends...but they will not hate each other. Yes, I have laready written in, but suggestions etc are welcomed. Heh, um...not sure if I've ever had someone say they liked my A/N before but thanks lol. Glad I'm funny, I aim to be entertaining.

Sorry for the long A/N, here's the story...but **warnings **for some "Partings" and "The long morrow" spoilers.**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Four: Chaos, Concerns and…Christopher?**

'I don't know how bad' Lorelai hissed to Luke as she found Christopher's apartment. 'Which is why you're here…not that I wouldn't have told you, just…' Lorelai sighed and knocked.

'Lorelai?' GiGi asked as she answered the door.

'Where is your dad?' Lorelai asked and GiGi pointed towards the main bedroom.

'Chris?' Lorelai called out and found him sitting beside the toilet in the private bathroom. 'Wow, behold Prince Charming' she joked and the sight of his tired-eyes and slept-in clothes. 'I heard what happened to Sherry' she said sympathetically.

'Mmhm' he mumbled. 'You didn't have to come'

'Nonsense' Lorelai told him and started cleaning up some of the empty wine bottles and mess.

'You're married' Christopher said groggily.

'Yes I am, and that I will remain' Lorelai nodded. 'What does visiting you have anything to do with that?'

'You're pregnant' Christopher then eyed her stomach. 'Again'

'Okay, people have got to stop adding the "_again_" to the end of that sentence…you'll make me out as some tramp' Lorelai rolled her eyes.

'Sorry' Christopher mumbled.

'Luke, give me a hand!' Lorelai called out and Luke came into view.

'You' Christopher said, his vision a bit blurry. 'What-'

'Just shut up before you make use of that toilet again' Lorelai sighed and allowed Luke to help Christopher to his feet, shoving him over towards the couch.

'Why is another man pushing me onto a couch?' Christopher asked, very drunk.

'Wow, he's really out of it' Luke frowned and glanced back at almost-nine-year-old GiGi. 'Poor kid' Lorelai sighed. 'Watch him' she pointed at Christopher and walked over to GiGi. 'You okay hon?' she asked.

GiGi shook her head and hugged Lorelai in much need of comfort, but it was also a relief hug.

'There are two of you' Christopher pointed at Luke in shock. 'Why?'

'You're very drunk' Luke reminded him, still not fully understanding what was going on and why Lorelai was so keen on being here. But as he glanced over to watch her with GiGi, he knew why. Luke was disgusted to the fact that Christopher was getting this drunk while he was with his daughter.

'I'm drunk' Christopher said as Lorelai came back over. 'And mad' he realized, making Luke flinch a little since Lorelai was right beside Christopher.

'Yes you are, now Shoosh' Lorelai nodded. 'Chris, listen very carefully…you are not going to do anything stupid, okay? You will call your mother and she will come over. I am taking GiGi with me for the night so you can get some rest and clear your head…okay?'

'You think I'm a bad father?' Christopher frowned. 'That why you're taking GiGi?'

Lorelai knew Christopher was often an angry drunk so she wasn't going to push things, especially since Luke looked ready to pounce.

'Okay, I'll just call your mother and-'

'Why did you leave me Lor?' Christopher wondered. 'Then this wouldn't have happened, Sherry would have gone back to Paris!'

'Luke, don't' Lorelai placed a hand on Luke's chest to stop him. 'He's drunk…I'm going to call his mother' she sighed and grabbed the phone.

'Sorry I scared you' Christopher said to GiGi, straightening up a little. 'This won't happen again, I just don't know how to handle this'

'Clearly' Luke muttered under his breath.

* * *

'And you left that kid with her?' Luke ranted as he drove them back to Stars Hollow an hour later.

'His mother was only a few minutes away when we left and Chris was passed out' Lorelai said and decided that now was really not the time for her to announce the gender of their baby, she also wasn't actually sure if Luke wanted to know yet or if he preferred it to be a surprise this time around.

'He got drunk! With his kid right there!'

'They were at Sherry's funeral' Lorelai corrected. 'And the nanny was supposed to pick GiGi up, but she never showed'

'I hate him' Luke frowned but took a breath since he was driving and getting them into a car crash wasn't going to help the situation at all.

'I know' Lorelai nodded. 'They'll be okay…me, however? I need cheesecake…Luke, get me cheesecake!' she begged.

'How many cups of coffee have you had today?' Luke asked with a sigh.

'None' Lorelai told him truthfully.

'You swear?' Luke asked in shock.

'I swear, now…cheesecake!' Lorelai pleaded and saw a cake store up ahead, which Luke turned towards. 'I love you' she smirked teasingly and patted his arm.

'You remember that' Luke said.

* * *

'Six months' April announced and placed a sticker on her chart, representing how far along Lorelai was. 'Urgh, this is taking too long!'

'I agree' Rory nodded but didn't glance up from her laptop. 'Are there any cookies left?'

'I'll check' April said and glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost ten. She pushed her bedroom door open carefully but then overheard Lorelai as she was sitting in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

'Christopher! Dirty!' Lorelai hissed but then giggled quietly.

'Ah…Rory?' April gestured and Rory crept over. 'Dad's out tonight, right?'

'Yeah' Rory nodded and listened to her mother, confused but also concerned.

'Oh come on, that was six months ago Chris' Lorelai was saying. 'If anything, you owe me! Besides, I paid for gas to get down there…you _so_ owe me for the trip! I don't care how early you were' she frowned and wiped some cookie crumbs off her large stomach. 'Okay ah, I gotta go…baby is kicking me. Talk to you later, buh-bye' Lorelai hung up and the girls snuck back into the room to avoid being seen as Lorelai got up and left the kitchen to see what was on TV.

'I guess there are no cookies left' Rory said and glanced at April, sharing the same vaguely fretful expression.

* * *

Lorelai groaned in frustration and pointed to the top shelf, making Luke reach for the jar there.

'Thank you hon' Lorelai smiled. 'Not you' she then said since she was also on the phone with Michel. 'So everything's okay? Nothing you need me for? Drats, okay bye' she hung up and pouted.

'You're not working' Luke told her again.

'Lunch!' Richie called out and Luke tossed his lunchbox to him. 'Keys!' he then reminded Rory as she was about to head out the door.

'Urgh, thanks' Rory said.

'Hug for mummy and baby!' Lorelai called out, making Richie run back for a quick "_goodbye_" hug and kiss.

'Come on little bro, school time' Rory told him.

'Bye!' Richie called out and ran after his eldest sister since she was taking him to school today.

'I gotta get to the diner' Luke said, turning to kiss Lorelai and their unborn baby goodbye. 'I'll be home late'

'Okay, bye' Lorelai said and then spoke to her stomach. 'Say bye-bye to daddy…oh! It kicked!'

'Good grief' Luke sighed and left.

'It kicks a lot in the morning' April noticed. 'Maybe I should make a chart for when the baby kicks?'

'Ah…you have five charts already honey' Lorelai said and then grabbed the phone the second it rang. 'Hello? Mary's Mexican…place?' Lorelai asked in a waitress voice. 'How may we assist you today? If you have complaints about the food or you're starting to turn green, please use the emergency number as we hold no responsibility for that' she said while April glanced at her weirdly.

'Nice to know' Christopher said from the other end of the line. 'I was hoping to speak with a one Lorelai Gilmore, she's the pregnant one'

'Oh I'm terribly sorry kind sir, but Lorelai quit last month' Lorelai joked. 'Hey Chris' she then smiled and April looked back down at her study book but listened carefully.

'Hey Lor' Christopher said with a smile. 'Hey um, I was wondering…do you know of anywhere near Stars Hollow that isn't too expensive to spent a night there? Oh, what about the inn? Is it over booked? I heard you saying something about being overbooked last night'

'Oh no, a few rooms cleared this morning, why? You interested in being blessed with my graceful pregnant being?' she continued to joke, being in a rather chipper mood today.

'Something like that' Christopher rolled his eyes. 'GiGi and I are going to visit a few friends and see a show along the way…we'll pass through Stars Hollow around late afternoon tomorrow and I just thought that a hotel room is much more cozier than a car seat'

'That it is, good thinking' Lorelai nodded. 'Hang on a sec' she said and pulled out her cell phone, holding it to her ear. 'Michel? Hi, um…is Room 10 booked? No, okay good…it is now' she then turned to the phone with Christopher. 'How long?'

'Overnight' Christopher replied.

'Overnight' Lorelai told Michel. 'Yes? Okay thanks…to a Christopher and GiGi Hayden…yes. Bye' She hung up and turned to the main phone again. 'You're booked in for tomorrow night'

'Thanks Lor' Christopher said. 'And how's baby?'

'Kicking her mother' Lorelai frowned. 'Oh! That reminds me, I have my baby shower tomorrow…the girls are throwing it early this time, maybe you and GiGi could come along? Since you'll be in town and all'

'Yeah, sure' Christopher nodded. 'We could drop by, where is it and what time?'

'Tomorrow night at six' Lorelai informed him. 'My place'

'Okay, we'll be there' Christopher nodded. 'See you then Lor, bye' he hung up.

* * *

'Tell me again' Michel said in a whining tone. 'What is that man and his offspring doing here?' he asked, eyeing Christopher and GiGi from the window for the house.

'It's my baby shower' Lorelai said. 'They're passing through, lighten up!' she handed him a cup of punch. 'And drink something I can't'

'I prefer not to' Michel gave the cup a disapproving glare.

'Impossible!' Lorelai shook her head and went to find Sookie in the kitchen. 'Quite some turnout huh?' She asked, referring to the baby shower.

'Yeah, our last one too!' Sookie said while fixing up the pastries and checking on the chips.

'Well yeah, but then there's Rory and oh god, please not April…not for another lifetime at least' Lorelai said and Sookie laughed.

'Oh hey mum, dad' Lorelai greeted her parents. 'I didn't think you were coming! But, I'm glad you did…both of you'

'Of course we came' Emily said in an offended tone. 'Why wouldn't we?'

'My mistake, have some punch' Lorelai offered a cup.

'What is that?' Emily frowned at it.

'If I tell you…' Lorelai pulled a face. 'Just try it' she nodded and then went to welcome Christopher and GiGi inside.

'What is he doing here?' Emily then hissed to Richard.

'I don't know Emily' he replied.

'Hey GiGi!' Lorelai smiled and gave her a hug. 'You look nice, new dress?'

'Yeah, thanks' GiGi smiled. 'Is Rory here?'

'Sure is hon, look for the girl in the big, pink hat with feathers all over it' Lorelai pointed towards the crowd.

'Wow, do this many people like you?' Christopher joked. 'Or is it the open bar?'

Lorelai gave him a glare and handed him a cup of punch.

'I am not drinking this' he stared at it's strange coloring.

'It's just cordial' Lorelai said with a light shrug.

'Really?' he asked.

'No' she smirked. 'Just drink it mister' but he shook his head. 'Drink it' she frowned, wishing that at least one person would taste her terrible, colored but very-alcoholic drink.

'No way' Christopher laughed. 'Raw chicken dipped in chili…yes, this? No'

'Chicken?' Lorelai pulled a face and then rushed for the bathroom.

Christopher glanced at the drink again and then tossed it into the trash. He then jumped as the front door slammed open behind him and a woman rushed past, searching through the crowd.

'Mum?' April recognized Anna as she approached her and Rory while they were counting the gifts.

'Why are you doing this?' Anna snapped, making everyone go quiet. 'You never told me! You cut me off and then you…this?'

'What did I do?' April asked angrily. 'And I didn't cut you off'

'You're pregnant!' Anna hissed. 'I had to hear it from one of your friends at school, and I show up here to find you celebrating-'

'Mum!' April hissed and tried to push her towards the exit. 'I'm not pregnant! This party is for Lorelai, she's over there' April pointed and Anna (along with the entire crowd of people) looked over at her.

'Oh wow, what?' Lorelai gasped self-consciously as she emerged from the bathroom and everyone stared at her.

'You're not pregnant?' Anna asked April, looking for some form of verification.

'No, I'm not…what are you doing showing up here like that? Ever heard of a phone?' April frowned in embarrassment while Luke made his way towards them.

'Would you have answered? No' Anna hated the audience they had so she made her way back to the front door and left, rather suddenly and awkwardly.

'You okay?' Luke asked.

'I'm fine' April sniffed and Rory put an arm around her.

'You're not though, pregnant I mean?' Rory asked softly.

'No, I swear' April sobbed. 'God, why does she do this? It's all about her!'

'Shhh' Rory said and tried to comfort her.

* * *

Luke sighed and then picked Richie up since his shirt was covered in cake. Luke replaced the shirt but once he found Lorelai in the crowd, he was a bit surprised to see her and Christopher getting along so well. Christopher placed a hand on her stomach while they were laughing about something. Luke frowned and figured it to be nothing, until he turned and saw the serious expression Rory was giving them as she watched her parents. Luke glanced back over at his wife and Christopher, becoming very uncomfortable.

GiGi watched Rory and April chatting away and felt very left out. She sighed and stared at her feet a little until Rory noticed her.

'Oh, GiGi hi! You remember April, right?'

'Hey' April smiled.

'Yeah, hi' GiGi nodded.

'You wanna hang out with us girls?' Rory offered.

'Sure' GiGi nodded. She was still feeling very sad though, wishing she were a part of the family more. And she was missing her mum so much. GiGi never got to see Sherry very often, but now that she was gone…it hurt, and left a sense of loneliness.

'I would like to give a toast!' Miss Patty called out loudly and everyone turned to her. 'I can still remember when Rory was an innocent little girl, protected from the real world out there. And we also all remember how Luke had spent all those endless years pining for Lorelai-'

'I was not Pining' Luke interrupted. 'How many times do I have to say it?'

'More than that' Miss Patty frowned. 'Anyway, none of us ever thought that when they finally hooked up…that it was actually going to last!'

'Thanks' Lorelai told her. 'How very supporting of you'

'It's true' Miss Patty said. 'And then you two got engaged, and then you broke up…Lorelai married that Christopher guy…although he has a nice, cute little butt that-'

'There are children here!' Luke reminded her, covering Richie's ears.

'Oh sorry, got a bit carried away there' Miss Patty chuckled. 'My point is, that through it all…you two lovebirds lasted long enough to get eventually married! And here we all are now, welcoming Lorelai and Luke's next child into the world! I'm just so happy!' Miss Patty smiled proudly. 'So here's to them!'

'To them!' the crowd cheered and toasted with wine that Babette had brought with her.

--

A few more rounds of toasts soon followed, but then Lorelai noticed Christopher was gathering his coat and heading for the door.

'You're leaving?' she asked.

'Yeah…it's getting later and we have early morning travels tomorrow' he yawned but then smirked a little. 'Although, apparently I have a cute butt'

'Apparently' Lorelai sniggered. 'Okay well, safe drive' she nodded.

'Yeah, thanks for inviting us' Christopher said and kissed her cheek. 'I'm just gonna get GiGi and we'll be out of here'

'Okay, night' Lorelai nodded, giving him a wave. She turned back around and saw that the party was finally starting to die down and the house seemed a lot emptier, which was a relief because Lorelai was starting to feel a bit tired herself.

'Hey' she smiled at Luke.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked.

'Sure' she nodded but hadn't been expecting that he would drag her away from everyone. 'What's this about?' she asked.

'I'm probably being paranoid' he said. 'But did you really meet up with Christopher six months ago? …Without telling me?'

'You are being paranoid' Lorelai frowned and bit her tongue. 'It was nothing, I went to visit Christopher because he was going through a really rough time and he need a friend'

'Friend, huh?' Luke frowned.

'Yes! Why? Where is this coming from?'

'You never told me about that' Luke said. 'Why didn't you tell me about it? I'm your husband right? So we're supposed to tell each other these things'

'Yeah, well…you know now' she said and glanced away.

'I was asking April and Rory about the increasing phone bills when they came to visit and they thought I was talking about last night…when you called Christopher…and then Rory let slip you saw him six months ago…why didn't you tell me? We're married Lorelai! We promised to tell each other everything…remember?'

'Yes! Of course I remember!' Lorelai said loudly. 'Luke, what is going on?'

'It is mine…right?' Luke blurted out, nerves and paranoid thoughts getting a head of him.

'What?'

'The baby…I mean you're six months along…you met up with him six months ago…'

'Oh my god, you're honestly asking for confirmation that you are the father of my baby?' Lorelai asked in pure shock and frustration. 'Luke! You're my husband, I married you, remember that? We had Richie and…Luke' her tone then lowered as she began to sort of understand his paranoia. After all, she did sleep with Christopher right after she gave Luke the marriage ultimatum all those years ago, and it was only months after that in which she married him…even if it only lasted forty days, it had hurt Luke pretty deep…

'Christopher and I are over, now we're just friends. And I am so not having this conversation with you now' she said but their chat was then interrupted by Christopher. _Speak of the Devil._

'Have you seen GiGi?' he asked, sounding quite worried.

'No' Lorelai sighed. 'Ask Rory'

'Rory hasn't seen her since an hour ago' Christopher said and noticed the tensed look on both Lorelai and Luke's face. 'Ah, did I interrupt something?'

'It's fine' Lorelai glanced a Luke. 'I'll help you look for GiGi' she said and followed Christopher back into the main room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please let me know what y'all think! This was a dramatic and rough chapter, but the worst is behind them now. Luke and Lorelai are soon to be on the strong mend, so expect happier chapters for the future! Please review!!**

**-Mel**


	25. Imagine

**Author's notes: Sorry for the wait!! I was busy getting my acting career together and family got sick. Long story, but here's the next chapter! Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Jeremy Shane:** I have no intention to kill Chris off, although the story is reaching the point where there will be less and less of him. The baby is Luke's. I'm curious, what is a monkeybag?

**chloe2007: **I would not make the baby's chris's. That would ruin the L/L and I don't want that to happen, they've been through enough already.

**lorelailauren:** True, Lorelai hasn't given Luke a lot of reasons to trust her entrily in the Chris department, but that will change over time.

**Loridhp:** Yes, gigi has become a bit of a loner in this family circle, but I won't have her like that forever, she's a cool kid and I have nothing against her. I'm glad you liked the bbay shower :)**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Imagine

After much searching, GiGi was finally found hiding out in Rory's room.

'I want to stay here!' GiGi told her dad stubbornly. 'I want to live in a proper family!'

'I want that too GiGi, but this isn't our family' Christopher sighed. 'I mean you've got your big sister Rory…but we don't belong here'

'I want to!' GiGi screamed. 'Rory has a mum and a dad! And a sister, a brother…they even have a dog!'

'Do you want a dog?' Christopher asked.

'You can't get her a dog' Lorelai gasped.

'You're right, I know' Christopher then sighed. 'I'm tired' he said and reached for GiGi again. 'GiGi, please…we have to go. It's getting late-'

'I don't care!' she snapped. 'I don't wanna leave'

'Hey, I could come and visit you more often?' Rory then butted in. 'and I might even get you a cat…cats are okay, right?' she then asked Christopher.

'Ah…doubt it' Christopher shrugged. 'But right now I'll get her a damn horse if it'll make her move!'

'Shh' Lorelai hissed. 'Kids remember those kind of things'

'Just go with your dad' Rory said to GiGi. 'He loves you so much GiGi, special dad-daughter time' she nodded, feeling weird to be saying that about her own father but it was kind of true since she never really saw him enough anymore to truly classify him as her "dad" …other than genetically.

GiGi sniffed but then followed Christopher out of the room.

'Bye GiGi!' Rory called. 'Bye…Christopher' she then said, blurting it out.

Christopher glanced back at his eldest daughter once he'd heard her call him that and sighed a little sadly. 'Come on GiGi' he said and left, along with the rest of the crowd.

'How did that feel?' Lorelai asked, referring to Rory calling her dad "_Christopher_" for the first time.

'I feel weird, but I'm also fine' Rory nodded. 'I'm sorry, Luke kind of weaseled it out of me!' She then apologized for the information she'd provided earlier.

Lorelai nodded and went to say goodbye to guests, avoiding Luke. Even though her large stomach prevented her from being about to hide from him, she was determined.

--

The avoiding method was successful until about an hour later when they bumped into each other during the cleanup.

'Hey ah…Richie?' April called for him, seeing the couple had finally giving up the "avoiding" tactic. 'Let's ah…help Rory' she offered and led Richie into Rory's room, closing the door behind them to give the adults space and privacy to talk.

'Hey' Luke said awkwardly while staring at his feet.

'Hey' Lorelai replied. 'Luke' she then sighed. 'Of course the baby is yours! I did not sleep with Christopher; well…I haven't since…you know? I just went to go with him to an appointment with Sherry in case things took a turn for the worst and he needed someone. He needed to be strong for Sherry so he needed someone else to cry on before he could do that. I didn't tell you because I thought it was no big deal and…I didn't want you to react the way you are now. It's not your fault, you have every reason to react this way and…just, she is yours! I swear'

'She?' Luke repeated, glancing up and reaching to hold Lorelai's hand.

'Or…he?' Lorelai winced, realizing she'd just spilled the gender of the baby, which she had been keeping from everyone, mainly for fun…but no one had told her if they actually wanted to know or not so she presumed "not".

'It's a girl?' he asked, a smile threatening to show.

'Yes' Lorelai sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. 'We're not…?'

'We're fine' Luke nodded and kissed her. 'I'm sorry for getting all riled up over nothing…I just…'

'Yeah, I know' Lorelai nodded.

Luke sighed. 'I just hate that Christopher always seems to keep coming between us'

'I know hon' Lorelai nodded. 'But I swear that my heart is with you Luke, not Christopher'

'I know' Luke said and relaxed. 'I guess the stress is getting to me, making me crazy'

'Ohh, crazy Luke?' Lorelai then smirked. 'Is he anything like ranting Luke?'

'I'm gonna finish cleaning up now' Luke told her after another kiss.

'Baby's hungry' Lorelai then said.

'What does "_baby_" want?' Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Apple tarts' Lorelai replied. 'And chocolate chipped, chocolate ice cream' Lorelai smiled, lowering her head a little. 'And a night alone with daddy'

Luke smiled at her and nodded. 'Give me time to clean up…go lie down and I'll bring you your food'

'And my Luke?' Lorelai asked softly.

'And your slave husband' Luke nodded and gave her a another quick kiss before knocking on Rory's door to try and convince the girls to help clean up.

* * *

'Purple?' Lorelai asked Luke as they sat on the couch a few weeks later.

'I can live with that' Luke nodded but then took the paint colour samples off his wife before she changed her mind again on the nursery colours. 'Baby blue and rose Purple…fine' he nodded and sighed.

'I want carrots' Lorelai then realized. 'And pickles…with olives, eww!'

Luke got up from the couch and headed to the fridge where he'd made sure they were stocked up on olives, carrots, pickles and cheese, since they were Lorelai's most common cravings and if she didn't have them as soon as possible, she'd change her mind or throw a fit.

'Why does baby want such icky food?' Lorelai sighed, shoving some chopped pickles into her mouth. Luke didn't answer her since she asked the same thing every single time she had a craving of some sort. 'Rory was nice; she only made me eat apples, although I could only eat something if it had apples in it somehow. And then Richie had me eating apples, but it was really varied with healthy food in general…now this baby has me eating orange food and icky food' she pouted. 'I'm never going to eat orange again! Except oranges, I like oranges'

'Okay' Luke replied, patting her knee.

Lorelai smiled and snuggled closer to him, hugging his arm tightly. 'She's going to have such pretty eyes' she thought aloud, imagining what their daughter was going to be like. 'Dark hair, but not too dark; Smooth skin and tiny toes and fingers'

Luke nodded and rested his chin on her head as she spoke; he was visualizing her details in his mind with a small smile.

'She's going to be stubborn but strong, determined and caring' Lorelai continued as she rubbed her stomach. 'She'll be perfect. Just like Richie and Rory were perfect' she said. 'April too' she then added, but she hadn't know April in her younger years so she couldn't really say she was sure she'd started out that way. 'She will like music, and dancing' Lorelai continued, finding it weird how the images came so easily to her, almost as if she was having a vivid dream about her unborn child. 'Her hair will be soft, like silk…long and a bit curly' Lorelai closed her eyes sleepishly. 'I think she'll take after her daddy' she whispered, making Luke smile some more.

'Get some rest' he said softly to her, kissing atop her head but she was already fast asleep, nuzzled against his arm. Luke waited a few minutes and then placed his hand over Lorelai's stomach, feeling their little daughter kicking instantly at his touch.

Luke then withdrew his hand, not wanting to wake Lorelai up.

* * *

Rory squinted her eyes a little at the computer screen and then sighed. She deleted the mid-paragraph of her article and preceded the tap tapping of her keyboard. She growled in frustration, as her thread of thought was gone when her cell phone rang shrilly.

'What?' she asked.

'Oh, so this is what we've resorted to?' Paris's voice reached her ears. 'That we used to be friends and now that we hardly see each other we've gone from the common English concept of "hello" to "what" or "hey you" huh? Does my friendship mean that little to you Rory Gilmore, or have you simply forgotten who I am?'

'Hi Paris' Rory sighed. 'I was just working on my article'

'Of course you were' Paris commented. 'Likely excuse' she sighed.

'So ah...how are, things?' Rory wondered, trying to speed up the conversation as her article was due in a few days and she was hoping to get it done so she could go visit April.

'Fine. Things are fine. Or were you merely asking to make it seem like we're still friends? Because I don't want you pity, if you don't care then hang up on me…it's simple' Paris frowned.

'Paris, we're friends. I've just been really busy. My mum is pregnant and you've been traveling all over the place with Doyle'

'Lorelai's pregnant? Again? Huh' Paris said. 'Doyle and I got back a few days ago. I've started full-time work at the general hospital for sick children in Manhattan' Paris said. 'It's not bad I guess, I mean the staff there are idiots, probably got through high school by sleeping with the teachers and then proceeded to blackmail the professors at med school' she rolled her eyes. 'They're probably rich too, which would explain how they even got into med school. If you donate enough money they'll let you do anything there. Pathetic really, no one understands the importance of education anymore' she sighed. 'Anyway, I was just calling to let you know where I am, and that I'm pregnant…okay. Well, email me sometime and we'll catch up' Paris said casually and then suddenly hung up.

'Oh boy' Rory said, staring at the phone in her hand. 'Poor Doyle' she sighed and gazed back at her computer screen. But nope, her mind was too shocked by Paris's announcement. 'Gah!' she growled and slumped back in her seat. 'Stupid article' she pouted. 'Stupid Paris'

* * *

April had just gotten a call from Rory, saying she may have to stay longer to work on her article. April sighed and then jumped as her door opened.

'Hey, sorry' Eddie smirked, holding a take-away bag in one hand and some books in another. 'Ah, mind if I join you?'

'Sure, help yourself' April shrugged and grabbed the take-away bag eagerly.

'How's your science stuff going?' Eddie wondered, raising his eyebrows towards her large study pile.

'Annoying, but I'll manage' April sighed. 'I'm already taking five classes though'

'Five? What are you, crazy?' Eddie asked, seating himself on the couch. 'I can hardly handle three'

'It's the Gilmore family tradition' April sighed. 'Emily and Richard Gilmore have two grandkids from Lorelai and another on the way…I feel that I have to try harder to fit in…to prove myself. So I'm taking five, just like Rory did and just like Richard had'

'Sounds tough' Eddie shrugged but dismissed the topic. 'Hey, nice hair' he noticed, seeing April had French braided her long brown hair and then done it up with a clip.

'Thanks' she smiled. 'So how's your physics?'

'You mean the books, of course' he smirked teasingly. 'Yeah, good' he said but she stared at him unconvinced. 'Okay, so I suck…terribly' he sighed. 'Help me?'

'How did you even get into college?' April sighed and sat beside him.

'My charm' Eddie joked. 'That and the mysterious organ that's sloshing around in my skull' he shrugged. 'I think it's broken'

'Uh huh' April rolled her eyes. 'Where's your textbook?'

'Oh, that…I knew my pile felt lighter' Eddie cursed and rushed off to get his forgotten books.

'Honestly, how _did_ he get into college?' April asked no one.

'Hey, I've got swimming trials!' Becket came running out of her room with Gloria. 'So I'll be gone til late, can you save me some food?'

'Sure' April nodded with a smile.

'Oh, nice hair' Gloria grinned while running her hands through her own short purple-streaked blonde hair. 'Suits you, babe' she winked.

'I know' April laughed a little. 'Totally'

'Is Eddie here?' Becket wondered, tying her black hair up into a ponytail with the aid of Gloria's mirror. Becket glanced at her dark skin and clothes approvingly before grabbed her swimming bag.

'Yeah, you guys don't mind…right?' April asked.

'Sure, he's hot' Gloria smirked. 'Speaking of which…I've got a party; so don't hold up for me…I'll be back late' she winked. 'See ya babe' she then waved and followed Becket out as Eddie came back, counting his books.

'I think I have them all' he sighed. 'Why do I need all these books?' he grumbled.

'You're taking three classes…it's college?' April said dryly.

'Ah, that…right' he nodded with a smirk and light shrug.

* * *

'Lucas?' Lorelai called as she walked around the house in search for him. 'Lukey Lucas?'

'Do not call me that' he frowned, coming into view.

'Whatcha gonna do about it?' Lorelai glared at him, following him upstairs.

'I will withhold your coffee when the baby is born' he smirked, making her gasp in horror.

'You wouldn't!' she said. 'I'm your wife! Your beautiful soon-to-be-sexy wife! How dare you suggest such pain, such angst and torture to inflict upon me!'

'Mmhm' Luke said and pushed open the nursery door, revealing it to be fully painted as they had done the day before. 'The furniture will be here any minute. And coffee will kill you, so by not letting you have it…I'm probably doing you more good than not'

'I don't love you anymore' Lorelai pouted and turned away from him.

'I'll remember that when I make you your dinner tonight' Luke told her.

'No, I love you…you're pretty!' Lorelai grabbed his arm pleadingly. 'Lucas!'

'Lorelai' he frowned but kissed her lips, lingering for a moment. 'And you're still sexy' he added.

'Yeah?' she asked but found herself blushing also. 'Even with baby poking out and making her mummy fat?'

'Even with baby' Luke nodded, kissing her again and then he bent down to kiss her stomach, making the baby kick.

'Not even born and she's already picking favorites' Lorelai sighed. She then smiled and let Luke pull her into an embrace from behind. Lorelai rested her head against him and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent while he caressed her stomach.

'I love you Lucas Danes' she whispered.

'I know' Luke replied.

'Don't you love me?' she then asked.

'You know I do' Luke said. 'I'm not like those guys in your chick flick movies that get all mushy and saying "I love you" every few seconds. You know I love you, so what's the point in saying it every damn day? It's never going to change' he said but sighed, rolling his eyes. 'I love you too crazy Lorelai Gilmore'

'Better' Lorelai nodded, placing her hands over his. 'I can't wait to meet our daughter. Rory is half mine –genetically speaking- and April is half yours, again…genetically speaking. But this baby girl…she's ours. Just like Richie…half of you and half of me' she smiled.

'Yeah, you're right' Luke said. 'She will be stubborn'

'Stubborn but strong' Lorelai corrected him. 'Determined and caring…oh, I really can't wait to meet her!'

'Mummy! Daddy!' Richie's voice reached them as he ran upstairs, having just got home from spending time with Benny and Davey. 'How's my little sister?' he wondered, placing both his hands over Lorelai's stomach. 'She kicked!' he squealed in joy, which turned into a fit of giggles.

'She did indeed' Lorelai smiled, patting his head. 'She knows her big brother'

'Cool' Richie smiled and then reach up to Luke.

Luke picked his son up and smiled as Lorelai leaned closer to hug them both. The four of them remained in a warm cuddle for many minutes until the furniture truck finally pulled up outside…

* * *

**Author's notes: There! One of my more fave chapters. I thought I should included Paris and let everyone get to know Eddie a bit more, please tell me whatcha think! I will update again soon, please review!!**

**-Mel**


	26. Hush Little Baby

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my reviewers and I'm sorry for the updating delay!

**Loridhhp:** Oy with the poodles already, indeed! Yes I had to add Paris's own pregnancy, it was too tempting :) Plus it's only natural that she and Doyle move forward with their lives. Luke and Lorelai are at the point where anything involving the baby becomes a Gooey conversation :).

**Jeremy Shane** Heh, monkeybag is...interesting. Glad you liked it. **like2CUhappy24-7:**Damn computer, shame on it. Glad you liked it also.

**lorelailauren:** I'm updating more! hehe. Daily? wow. I'm making more...not to fear!

**chloe2007:** Those a really nice baby names, but I've already chosen it...thanks anyway. :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-six: Hush little baby

'Lorelai!' Emily gasped as she opened the door to find her family and daughter standing outside, waiting to be invited in for their usual Friday night dinner. 'You're due any day now! What are you doing here?'

'Actually I'm not due for another week at least' Lorelai said and forced herself to walk inside. 'Everyone else was coming! I didn't want to be left at home on my lonesome' she then whined.

'And you let her come?' Emily then snapped at Luke as if it was his fault, even though she knew Lorelai probably begged him until he complied with her wishes.

'Sore feet!' Lorelai butted in. 'Can we move this argument to a room with chairs?'

'Hello everyone' Richard glanced up from his newspaper as they all piled into the living room. 'Lorelai?' he then noticed his nine-month-pregnant daughter making her way inside, poking her tongue out in concentration.

'Hey dad, move' she said and shoved him aside so she could sit. 'Ahh, finally' she gasped in relief. 'Mind if I eat dinner here? I don't think baby wants me to move'

'You can't keep calling her "_baby_" Lorelai' Emily rolled her eyes as Richie joined his mother on the couch. 'Have you even thought of names?'

'Oh, jeez' Lorelai said sarcastically and slapped her forehead. 'Luke, we forgot all about names! Does a baby really need a name, mum?'

'She's pregnant, bear with her' April said, trying not to laugh.

'That excuse runs out the second that baby is born, young lady' Emily told her, not finding it amusing. 'Well?'

'Well what?' Lorelai asked. 'Oh! Names, right…Ahh…' she then tried to think of one.

'You don't have a name?' Richard asked in surprise.

'I did, but then I forgot it before I could tell Luke' Lorelai sighed. 'Although I was thinking "Jo" for a middle name' she shrugged.

'Dinner is served' the maid said.

'Up!' Lorelai demanded, holding out her hands to everyone.

'I thought you couldn't move?' Emily questioned.

'Yeah but then you will all go to eat at the table and I'll be left here on my lonesome' Lorelai said and pulled a "_sad puppy_" expression, making her mother role her eyes even more.

* * *

While Richard and Emily chatted nonstop with Rory and April about recent events in their lives, Lorelai poked boredly at her salad. Richie wasn't too keen on his dinner so he jumped into the group conversations several times to tell his grandparents as much he could, answering all their questions about how school was going etc.

'And April, how is Eddie?' Emily asked.

'Oh, um…he's good' April nodded, since she'd told her "grandparents" briefly about him but they were yet to meet him, mainly because he kept chickening out; rich people made him very nervous.

'And how many classes is he taking this year?' Richard wondered curiously.

'Three' April replied. 'Physics orientated mainly' she said, taking a bite of her chicken.

'Interesting, he must be a very smart lad' Richard nodded. 'We should meet him someday'

'Yeah…someday' April sighed.

'And Rory, how is Logan?' Emily then asked.

'Huh? How did you know- oh, he's fine' Rory smiled politely. 'He's been working a lot though, since he acquired a new software company which is taking up a lot of his time'

'I can imagine' Richard nodded. 'It takes time and experience to get a new company off the ground, but I'm sure he'll do fine' he nodded.

'What about you Lorelai, anything new? Luke?' Emily asked.

'Meh' Lorelai shrugged.

'Yeah, things are pretty much the same' Luke added.

'Interesting' Emily sighed dully. 'Richie?'

'Did I tell you about my story I wrote for school?' Richie asked, excited to have something else to talk about.

'I don't believe so' Richard said. 'Tell us about it'

While Richie spoke non-stop, Lorelai put down her fork and removed the napkin that she had been resting on her large stomach. She took a sip of her juice but then felt her stomach. At first she thought the baby as kicking again but then it came a little sharper and a lot more sudden.

'Oh, oh no!' she gasped angrily and everyone turned to look at her. 'No, stay' she said to the baby but then yelped; 'Contractions!'

That one word alone put the entire room into major frenzy and panic; cups were knocked over, plates were abandoned and in a matter of minutes, frantic yelling and movements ensured...

* * *

'Oooooww!' Lorelai yelled the entire way down the hospital hallway. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but it was really hurting at this point.

The group were following close behind until she disappeared behind the doors with Emily.

The group then proceeded to take their seats in the waiting room but Richie was easily bored. He paced around, played with some toys in the corner, read some books on a nearby table…but he was quickly running out of things to keep himself occupied, so Rory took him for a walk around the hospital, only to bump into Logan.

'Oh! Ah, hi' she smiled and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting. 'Ah, you got my message?'

'I got your message' Logan nodded and looked down at Richie. 'Hey, ah…?'

'Richie' Rory reminded him.

'Yeah, hey Richie' Logan said.

'Hi' Richie said, a bit confused who Logan was. 'I'm a big brother!' He then felt the need to add.

'That you are' Logan smiled, laughing a little. 'Do they have a name for her yet?'

'Mum forgot it, her middle name is "Jo" though, if that helps?'

'Jo…not bad' Logan nodded. 'You don't seem too happy to see me' he then noticed.

'Oh no, I'm just…surprised. With how your work is going and all' Rory smiled with a light shrug. 'Can you stay long?'

'Ah no, sorry…I was actually passing through when I got your message'

'Oh okay…well um, thanks' Rory nodded.

'Sure, I could probably stay a little longer…' Logan offered.

'Nah it's okay…go' Rory told him.

'Alright, are you sure?'

'I'm sure' Rory nodded again. 'Bye Logan'

'Bye Ace' Logan gave a brief wave and turned around to leave.

'Who is Logan?' Richie wondered.

'He's my boyfriend' Rory told him. 'Now, how about we go on a coffee hunt?'

'Coffee!' Richie grinned and took off down the hallway in search of a coffee machine.

'Woah, slow down tiger!' Rory laughed and ran after him before she lost sight of him completely.

* * *

'I hear crying' Richie said as they returned to the waiting room soon after, having successfully found a working coffee machine but then realized they had no money with them.

'It's a maternity ward' April told him. 'Babies are being born everywhere'

'That's a lot of babies' Richie frowned in shock. 'Where's dad?' he asked, noticing the absence of his father.

'In with your little sister' April smiled.

'Mum had her?' Rory asked in excitement. 'Have you seen her yet?'

'No, dad's in there right now' April replied. 'But we can see her in-'

'Hey' Luke approached them. 'Richie? There's someone that wants to meet you' he smiled and held his son's hand, leading Richie into the room where Lorelai was.

--

Richie walked into the room and the first thing he saw was his mother laying very sleepishly in a hospital bed, but she looked so happy. Beside her were Richie's grandparents. Emily was holding a small bundle of squirming blankets, her eyes soaked with proud tears. Luke picked Richie up and placed him on a chair with a pillow so he could hold his baby sister.

'She's so small' Richie realized, looking down at the baby.

'Her name is Danielle Jo Gilmore-Danes' Lorelai said, having remembered the name. 'Gosh, Danielle is long…short it to Elle'

'You like shortening names' Rory said with a sigh.

'Hello Elle' Richie said quietly. 'I'm you brother, Richie' he said and the little baby just stared back at him.

--

While Richie got to know is newborn sister, April snuck out of the room to call her own mother, making things right with her. Just seeing Lorelai with Elle made her realize how much Anna would be worried about her, missing her and all, since Anna had been in this very position once…giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. But April was the only child from Anna so how she must be feeling being away from her only child like this.

* * *

Lorelai glanced out the window for the fourth time and looked very worried.

'What's wrong?' Luke asked, noticing her actions.

'It's not snowing' Lorelai said. 'It snowed when Rory was born, and then when Richie was born…but it's not snowing now'

'Maybe Luke's disapproval of snow was passed down to little Elle?' Rory offered an explanation while trying not to laugh but then saw her mother scowl at Luke, followed by a tremendous pout. 'But! But we can change it! There is still time, so no need to accuse her of being a "_Snow Witch_" okay?'

'Fine' Lorelai sighed in defeat, too exhausted to argue.

'Come on' Emily then said to the group. 'Let's all give Lorelai some time to rest' she nodded and carefully handed Elle back to Luke, before shooing everyone out of the room.

'She's beautiful, but her hair is so light' Lorelai smiled at her baby daughter.

'My mom had really light hair, which is where Liz got it' Luke shrugged. 'Guess it was passed down' he said and kissed atop Lorelai's head while running his finger over Elle's tiny, little hand.

'Guess so' Lorelai smiled happily, stifling a yawn. Luke smiled and took Elle out of Lorelai's arms; letting his wife get some much needed rest.

'Welcome to the world little one' Luke smiled at Elle, letting her grip his finger slightly. He glanced out the window and saw a single snowflake fall onto the windowsill. So maybe it wasn't snowing, but it sure was a very happy moment for everyone, welcoming little Danielle…the last Gilmore-Danes child.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well there it is! Elle has been welcomed into the world I'm not going to do a big skip like I ddi with Richie though, the next chapter is hardly a few weeks later so yeah :) You'll get to see a lot more of Elle's younger years. Anyhow, please review and let me know whatcha think!**

**-Mel**


End file.
